Which One?
by Oh AiLu
Summary: Sehun merasa semua yang tidak dimiliki kekasihnya ada pada diri Luhan. Jongin sangat menyukai Luhan dan sangat ingin menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya. Baekhyun selalu iri atas kemampuan Luhan dan mencoba menjadi diri seorang Luhan. Kyungsoo yang iri kepada Luhan karna seorang Jongin. Bagaimana dengan Luhan? /EXO/HunHan/GS
1. Chapter 1

Which One?

.

Chapter 1

By: Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Luhan.

Genre: Romance.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Tap tap tap

Deru langkah terdengar begitu nyaring di heningnya koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Hanya suara angin musim semi yang bertiup, dan terkadang membuat suara lirih menemani seorang pemuda tinggi nan tampan menyusuri koridor berpenerangan remang itu. Ya, itu sudah tentu, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Pemuda itu sedikit bergumam dengan perasaan kesal. Karna belajar terlalu keras untuk mendapatkan salah satu bangku dikelas unggulan di sekolahnya, sekarang diapun jadi pulang terlalu malam karna tertidur di perpustakaan sekolah.

Srek srek

Pemuda itu terkesiap, disebarkannya pandangannya ke segala arah sambil memperlambat langkahnya saat dia berada di perempatan koridor dengan salah satu kelas yang bername tag XII B-3. Langkah pertama..

"Aaaa..." teriak seorang gadis yang sedang melintas di depannya membuatnya terkejut bukan main, serta merasakan sesuatu menginjak kakinya membuat pemuda itu cukup emosi, "Hei, hei apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menggenggam kedua lengan gadis itu. Gadis itu terkesiap dan menolehkan kepalanya.

Seketika mereka berdua terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Sampai suara ringisan menghentikan aktifitas mereka, "Aduh, kakiku..." gadis itu segera tersadar dan menarik dirinya menjauhi pemuda itu.

"K-kau siapa? Mau apa disini?" tanya gadis itu takut-takut. Pemuda itu kembali menoleh kearah gadis itu setelah membersihkan sepatunya dari debu tebal. Dia kenal gadis ini, teman seangkatannya, tetapi beda kelas. "Aku baru pulang sekolah, kau tidak lihat?" tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis itupun memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. Ya, dia benar, bahkan seragamnya masih melekat di tubuh tingginya itu. "Kau sendiri?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin mengambil buku catatan matematikaku yang tertinggal. Aku belum belajar sedangkan besok sudah tes masuk kelas unggulan..." kata gadis itu dengan suara yang sangat-sangat lembut. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan lama-kelamaan tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah kejadian tadi terasa aneh?" tanya pemuda itu. Gadis itu mengernyit, menurutnya tidak sama sekali. Kejadian tadi hampir merenggut jantungnya.

"Mm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ini sudah larut.." kata gadis itu dan melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu. "Tak mau pulang bersama?" tanya pemuda itu dari tempatnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menggeleng, "Aku bersama adikku. Lagipula gedung apartementku hanya berjarak 300 meter dari sini..."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan hendak melangkah kearah yang berlawanan dengan gadis itu, sampai dia mengingat sesuatu, "Hei! Siapa namamu?" tanyanya setengah berteriak. Gadis itu kembali menoleh, "Aku Luhan..."

.

- AiLu -

.

Ting tong tong tong

Suara lembut alunan dentingan itu menyadarkan seluruh siswa kelas 2A, dan 3A memasuki ruang kedap suara dengan fasilitas lengkap juga kursi empuk dan meja yang terbuat dari jati asli. Mungkin jika didengar dari penjelasannya, ini adalah ruangan yang sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan. Tapi tidak dengan siswa kelas unggulan di Internasional School Of Seoul atau lebih dikenal dengan ISOS, seminggu sekali mereka akan memenuhi ruangan ini hanya untuk menyelesaikan berpuluh-puluh soal dengan waktu terbatas, dan mereka sering menyebutnya ulangan mingguan.

Dahi berkerut, alis menyatu dan bibir yang terkadang mengumpat kepada lembar di depannya, membuat gadis berperawakan manis itu terlihat seperti menahan buang air. Sudah dari setengah tahun yang lalu, dari dia baru memasuki kelas unggulan, dia akan selalu menemukan satu, hanya satu soal yang membuat kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah. Entah itu karena dia yang tidak membaca habis bukunya atau gurunya lah yang memang terlalu sadis membuat soal seperti ini.

"Lu.. Lu..." merasa dipanggil, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sesosok wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi yang hampir mirip dengannya tadi. Pemuda itu menatap Luhan-gadis tadi-dengan wajah memelas yang bahkan menurut Luhan lebih lucu dari Shiro, anjing tetangganya.

"Jawaban essay nomor 5 bagian c apa?" tanyanya senantiasa berbisik. Luhan tersenyum tipis, ternyata bukan dia saja yang tak menemukan jawaban dari soal itu. Pemuda itu juga, Sehun namanya. Ketua kelasnya sekaligus teman sekongkolannya ketika ujian mingguan, karna tempat duduk Sehun tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Aku juga sedang berfikir, Hun..." kata Luhan. Seketika suara lembut serta senyum tipis Luhan membuat Sehun tenang dan sejenak berhenti memikirkan lembar soal di hadapannya yang bahkan sudah penuh coretan dan beberapa sobekan di setiap sisinya.

"Ehem..." suara deheman membuat Luhan kembali menghadap ke depan dan langsung menunduk. Tak berani menatap sang guru yang mungkin sedang menatapnya.

"Maaf saem, saya rasa ada kesalahan di soal essay nomor 5 bagian c.." suara itu sukses menyorot semua perhatian diruangan itu. Semua siswa menunggu sang guru yang sedang memperhatikan soal.

"Ah benar, ganti x menjadi 3√2..." kata sang guru. Dengan itu, Luhan pun kembali menoleh ke belakang dan kembali menemukan ekspresi Sehun yang hampir mirip dengannya. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

"Aku kira kau tadi sedang berfikir..." kata Sehun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku memang sedang berfikir dan kau tahu itu.." kata Luhan sambil mengacungkan pensil yang berada di tangannya ke depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun mendengus, "Ya sudah, silahkan berfikir kembali nona Lu, dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan jawabannya kepadaku...". Luhan melirik Sehun dengan ekor matanya, "Tak akan.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Langkah demi langkah terasa ringan dirasa seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam sebahunya yang terbawa semilir angin. Luhan berjalan dengan santainya karna di ujian minggu ini, dia berhasil mendapat nilai matematika tertinggi, lagi. Ya, segala perjuangannya terbalas sudah, setelah meminta belas kasihan Park saem untuk mengajarinya setiap sore dan selalu diceramahi eommanya karna membiarkan apartementnya berantakan, jika eommanya datang berkunjung. Tapi sekarang dia merasakan hasil dari itu semua.

Tin tin

Luhan menepi dan membiarkan mobil Ford hitam itu meminggir di sampingnya. Tak lama kaca mobil itu terbuka setengah, memperlihatkan wajah seorang pemuda tampan di sana.

"Hai Lulu sayang..." Luhan mendengus kesal tapi ia tetap mencoba tersenyum. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" tanya Luhan lembut. Jongin-pemuda itu-terkekeh pelan, "Kau memang selalu bersikap lembut Luhan, aku selalu suka kepadamu...". Luhan hanya memutar bola mataya malas.

"Mau ikut pulang denganku dan makan siang sebentar, mungkin?" tawar Jongin masih dari dalam mobilnya. Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"A-" seketika suaranya hilang melihat sebuah motor sport hitam melintas di depannya. Terlihat seorang pemuda dan gadis imut yang sedang memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Jong, Lu, kami duluan..."

Sontak Luhan tersenyum tipis kepada gadis itu, sedangkan sang pemuda hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Hati-hati Baek, pegangan yang kuat kepada Sehun.." kata Jongin setengah berteriak. Luhan tersenyum miris kearah Jongin dan langsung dihadiahi dengan tatapan... Lapar?

"Bagaimana? Kau mau makan siang denganku? Aku sudah kelaparan tau.." kata Jongin dengan wajah cemberut. Luhan menyerah, tak ada salahnya juga dia ikut dengan Jongin. Toh dia juga sudah merasa lapar. Mungkin sepiring spagetti akan membuatnya kembali ke mood asalnya.

.

- AiLu -

.

15 menit telah berlalu semenjak Luhan memasuki mobil Jongin, bahkan apartementnya yang hanya ditempuh 5 menit dengan berjalan kaki sudah terlewati. Apakah tempat makannya sejauh itu?

"Sampai..." ujar Jongin setelah dia meminggirkan mobilnya di dekat sebuah gedung yang keseluruhan terbuat dari kaca dan sedikit aksen kayu.

Ini terlalu mewah, pasti makanannya juga mahal. Luhan meneguk air liurnya, apakah sisa uang jajannya masih cukup untuk membayar satu porsi makanan di restoran ini. Luhan menatap Jongin was-was, "Kau mengajakku makan di tempat seperti ini? Kau tau aku tidak bawa cukup uang.." kata Luhan berbisik. Jongin tersenyum tipis dan menggandeng tangan Luhan memasuki gedung itu.

Pssss

Seketika udara sejuk langsung menghantam kulit susu Luhan ketika Jongin membuka pintu kayu yang tentu terdapat ukiran kaca ditengahnya.

"Selamat datang tuan.." Jongin mengangguk dan membawa Luhan menaiki lift.

Luhan terus menganga dengan semua yang baru dia lihat ditempat ini. Dinding, prabot, meja, bahkan liftnya terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang, membuat Luhan bisa melihat keindahan arsitektur lantai satu gedung itu dari atas lift.

Tak hanya sampai situ, begitu mereka sampai di lantai dua, Luhan kembali disuguhkan dengan seni arsitektur yang tertanam di ruangan itu. Berbeda dengan lantai satu, lantai dua hanya memuat sekitar 10 meja, dan disini terasa lebih pribadi dengan dinding yang kebanyakan terbuat dari kayu, tidak dari kaca seperti yang terlihat dari luar.

Satu hal yang Luhan baru sadari ialah, tak ada orang di tempat ini, hanya mereka berdua. Dan kemana para pelayan atau yang lainnya?

"Jong... Kenapa disini hanya ada kita berdua?" tanya Luhan pelan. Jongin menoleh seraya menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja kaca. "Ini sebenarnya ruangan pribadi, biasanya dipakai untuk rapat keluarga atau dibooking untuk suatu rapat perusahaan..."

Bulu tangan Luhan meremang, begitu istimewanya tempat ini. Mengingat mereka hanyalah siswa SMA labil yang masih bergantung kepada orang tua mereka.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini, kita tidak ada urusan pribadi di sinikan? Lebih baik kita makan di bawah saja.." kata Luhan sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Jongin tak bergeming, "Haraboji sudah memperbolehkanku memakai tempat ini, tenanglah.."

"Haraboji?"

Ting

Suara lift berbunyi dan muncullah seorang pelayan dengan kereta dorong yang berisi beberapa makanan yang terlihat mewah. Luhan menelan air liurnya.

"Lu?" Jongin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah gadis itu, "Lulu?". Luhan masih tak bergeming. "Lulu sayang..."

Dengan sekejap Luhan menoleh kearah Jongin dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Baiklah, aku akan menghentikannya, kalau begitu makanlah hidanganmu..." kata Jongin. Luhan menghela nafasnya menyerah. Diapun menatap piring berisi daging sapi yang masih kemerahan itu dan beberapa kentang goreng.

Ya, walaupun Luhan masih belum menangkap tentang perkataan Jongin tadi, tapi dia akan menyimpannya dan menanyakannya nanti setelah dia selesai makan.

"Restoran ini punya harabojiku. Pasti itu yang sedari tadi kau pikirkankan?" tanya Jongin membuat Luhan yang hendak menyuapkan sepotong daging itu ke mulutnya, jadi terhenti. Tapi diapun langsung tersadar, "Begitu..." katanya singkat.

Merekapun melangsungkan acara makan mereka dalam diam, seakan ingin merasakan setiap gigitan dari hidangan yang ada di depan mereka. Tak lama, Jongin menyelesaikan makannya, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"Diatas masih ada ruangan?" pertanyaan itu lolos dengan mudah dari bibir Luhan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin. "Di atas ruangannya lebih private. Maaf untuk saat ini tak bisa membawamu ke sana. Ruangan itu nantinya akan diberikan haraboji untuk salah satu cucunya..." kata Jongin sambil menengok ke arah atas. "Ani, aku tak ingin kok..." kata Luhan.

"Hanya keluarga Kim yang boleh masuk ke atas. Tapi mungkin saja suatu saat kau juga bisa memasukinya.." kata Jongin dengan kerlingan di matanya membuat Luhan harus menahan nafasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda tan itu.

"Oh iya, lain kali aku akan meneraktirmu. Karna hari ini kau sudah meneraktirku.." kata Luhan. Jongin tersenyum lebar, itu berarti peluang dia bisa makan bersama Luhan masih ada.

"Baiklah..."

.

- AiLu -

.

Ting tong

Seorang gadis untuk kesekian kalinya berlari dari kamarnya menuju pintu apartementnya. Memastikan siapa lagi yang bertamu ke apartementnya kali ini.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo, Luhan ada?"

Bingo!

Untuk yang kelima kalinya di hari ini, seorang pemuda datang dan menanyakan keberadaan Luhan padanya. Gadis itu mendengus, "Maaf sunbae, Luhan eonnie belum pulang sejak tadi. Apa mau titip pesan?" tanya gadis berperawakan mungil itu.

"Ah ya, katakan kalau Chanyeol sunbae datang kesini. Oke?" tanya pemuda tinggi itu. Kyungsoo-gadis tadi-tersenyum lembut, persis senyuman seorang Luhan dan segera mengangguk.

Kyungsoo kembali menutup pintu apartementnya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, suara bel pintu kembali membuatnya menghela nafas panjang. "Oh, apakah mereka memang tak memperbolehkanku istirahat satu jam saja?" tanyanya sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya dan kembali berbalik untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek

Kyungsoo kalah cepat, pintu itu terbuka dengan pelan dan menampilkan seseorang yang menjadi tersangka dari ketidakbisaannya untuk istirahat.

"Annyeong Kyungie, kau sedang apa disitu?" tanya Luhan ceria sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, tapi seketika senyum itu hilang menyadari Luhan tak datang sendiri.

"Annyeong..." suara itu menyahut dari belakang. Terlihat Jongin dengan senyum andalannya melambai ke arah Kyungsoo. Luhan berbalik, "Kau belum pulang, Jong?" tanya Luhan. Jongin tersenyum memelas, "Kau tak menawarkan aku masuk? Atau sekedar berkenalan dengan nona manis yang ada disana?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan sejenak memandang adik sepupunya-Kyungsoo- yang tertunduk dalam dan tak menengok ke arah mereka.

"Kenalkan ini adikku, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, ini teman sekelasku-" Jongin memotong pembicaraan Luhan, "Jongin.." dengan senyum penuh arti Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo membalas senyumnya. Tapi...

"Senang berkenalan denganmu sunbae..." kata Kyungsoo tetap menunduk dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Jongin menatap Luhan bingung, "Kau maklum saja ya, dia memang anak yang pemalu..." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, jadi apa besok kita makan siang bersama lagi?" tanya Jongin membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang mungkin lebih sederhana dan aku akan membiarkanmu meneraktirku..." kata Jongin. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih Jongin, walaupun kau terkadang menyebalkan, tapi aku perlu berterimakasih atas semuanya.." kata Luhan membuat Jongin terawa geli dan mengacak rambut Luhan singkat. "Kau terlalu jujur, aku suka..." kata Jongin. Luhan ikut tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan nyaman berada di samping Jongin.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan berjalan perlahan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo yang masih setia menjelaskan semua pemuda yang mendatangi apartement mereka semalam. Dengan siratan rasa kesal Kyungsoo menyuruh eonnienya itu melarang para pemuda itu datang ke apartement dan mengganggu Kyungsoo. Setidaknya mereka harus menghubungi Luhan dulu baru datang ke apartement.

"Oke oke, aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku akan menegur mereka, deal?" tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Kyungsoo menerima tangan itu sambil tersenyum.

Tit tit

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sontak menoleh, menemukan pemuda berkulit putih itu melambai dari motornya ke arah mereka dan langsung melesat memasuki gerbang sekolah yang tinggal berjarak 10 meter dari mereka.

"Siapa lagi itu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Senyum tercetak di bibir manis Luhan.

"Mau kukenalkan?" tanya Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kalau begitu boleh dong dia bertamu ke apartement..." kata Luhan lagi, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Jika eonnie yang membukakan pintunya, aku setuju..." katanya. Luhan mengangguk dan lebih dulu melenggang masuk ke dalam gerbang.

.

- AiLu -

.

Suara hiruk pikuk terdengar dari kelas dengan papan nama XI A-1, dengan langkah santai seorang pemuda memasuki kelas yang sedang diajar seorang guru itu.

"Maaf saem, saya terlambat..." kata Jongin sopan, guru lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak dan mengayunkan dagunya seraya menyuruh Jongin duduk di tempatnya. Seorang gadis tengah menatap penasaran ke arahnya, ini pertama kalinya seorang Jongin terlambat.

"Aku terlambat karna tidur terlalu nyenyak setelah kita makan siang bersama.." bisik Jongin seakan mengetahui isi kepala Luhan-gadis itu. Luhan pun terkejut dan kembali menghadap ke papan tulis, tepatnya ke arah rumus-rumus yang rumitnya minta ampun.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, sangat lelah rasanya setelah semalam begadang hanya untuk menonton piala dunia. Dia sedikit merenggangkan otot-otonya dan sedetik kemudian meraba laci yang berada di depannya dan tersenyum tipis.

Sebuah surat, berwarna biru langit dengan gambar teddy bear di sisi kanan atasnya. Surat yang selalu ada di lacinya setiap harinya. Yang kadang membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri dan membuatnya nyaman. Seperti saat ini, seakan energinya sedikit tergantikan dengan membaca surat itu.

Surat dari _secret admirer-_nya...

.

- AiLu -

.

"Baiklah, semua bentuk kelompok berdasarkan baris. Ketua diambil dari orang yang duduk di baris depan. Sekarang dimulai..." suara berat milik guru mata pelajaran bahasa Korea itu menggeman diseluruh sudut kelas. Dengan sedikit keributan yang tercipta karna gesekan meja atau bangku dengan lantai, akhirnya merekapun selesai membuat kelompok mereka.

Disana seorang Luhan memperhatikan teman-temannya dan menangkap Jongin berbeda kelompok dengannya, ya mereka tak sebaris. Jongin yang menyadari tatapan Luhan langsung tersenyum hangat yang berhasil membuat Luhan malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sehun, kau yang jadi ketua. Yugyeom sedang ijin hari ini..." suara lembut Tao membuat Luhan tersadar dan beralih menatap gadis manis itu.

"Baiklah, dengan syarat kita harus mempunyai juru bicara. Sangat melelahkan berbicara di depan dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disini.." Tao mengangguk dan menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Tao membuat Luhan sedikit berfikir. "Pasti mau, kajja bekerja.." kata Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam. Dipandangnya pemuda itu bingung dan sedetik kemudian Sehun melepaskan senyumannya kearah Luhan membuatnya menatap pemuda itu kesal.

Ya, Luhan sekelompok dengan Sehun beserta Tao, Minseok dan Yugyeom. Sedangkan Jongin sekelompok dengan Baekhyun, Jackson, Youngjae, dan Jaebum.

Kelas terasa sedikit gaduh setelah Jung saem meninggalkan kelas untuk membuat murid-muridnya merasa lebih nyaman saat mengerjakan tugas yang dia berikan.

"Yak Jongin! Kau sangat susah diatur. Pergi saja kau dari sini atau mati sekalian.." seluruh perhatian mengarah kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah merahnya, menatap Jongin tajam, sedangkan Jongin menghela nafasnya lagi dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Dasar makhluk hitam tak berotak..." kembali Baekhyun mengeluarkan omongan pedasnya. Ya, itulah seorang Baekhyun. Dia tak akan menahan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, walaupun itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat kasar.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, di dalam lingkungan keluarganya, ucapan seperti itu sangat dihindari dan sangat berakibat fatal jika digunakan di lingkungan keluarganya yang memang keluarga berpendidikan dan terpandang. Seluruh keluarganya selalu memakai bahasa yang halus dan terkesan formal, sama seperti dirinya dan Kyungsoo, dan berprilaku layaknya seorang gadis yang lembut dan terlihat manis.

Luhan menyadari sesuatu dan sejenak menoleh kearah Sehun, tapi sepertinya Sehun mengabaikan teriakan sadis Baekhyun dan memilih mengerjakan tugasnya. Kadang Luhan berfikir, kenapa Sehun mau berpacaran dengan gadis kasar seperti Baekhyun? Cantik sih cantik, tapi... Jika Luhan menjadi laki-laki dia akan berfikir lima kali untuk berhubungan dengan gadis seperti itu.

Apakah Baekhyun dapat disebut gadis yang beruntung? Mendapatkan Sehun, seorang pemuda tinggi nan tampan, berpotensi dan menjadi murid kesayangan beberapa guru di sekolahnya. Diapun sangat bijak menjadi ketua kelas dan selalu adil memperlakukan yang salah, sekalipun itu Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

"Aku ikut kelompok kalian..."

Luhan sontak menoleh kearah kanannya, terlihat Jongin duduk di bangku yang dia bawa dengan santai. "Aku rasa itu bagus.." kata Luhan dan mendapat lirikan tajam dari Sehun.

"Kekasihmu sangat kejam, Oh Sehun.." kata Jongin membuka pembicaraan. Sehun masih terdiam.

"Kau tak pernah merasa kesal berada di sampingnya? Maksudku-" Sehun menatapnya tajam dan meletakkan pulpennya keatas bukunya dengan keras. "Kalau kau tak mau kesal, jangan dekati dia.." kata Sehun. Apakah tadi Sehun terlihat seperti seorang pemuda yang marah ketika pemuda lain mulai mendekati gadisnya? Luhan tersenyum miris.

Sehun bahkan sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Dan itu berarti tak ada harapan..

.

- AiLu -

.

Bel pulang sekolah kedua berbunyi membuat seluruh siswa kelas unggulan segera membereskan barang-barang mereka dan langsung meninggalkan sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Sekarang dia bahkan sudah hampir mencapai gerbang saat sebuah motor meminggir di sampingnya.

"Lu, mau bareng?" tanya pemuda itu yang ternyata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan sejenak menyebarkan pandangannya. "Kemana Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Masih ada kegiatan.." kata Sehun. Luhan kembali tersenyum miris.

Ya, sudah tentu Baekhyun sedang ada kegiatan atau lainnya. Karna hanya di waktu-waktu seperti itu Sehun akan terlihat dekat dengan Luhan. Luhan menyimpulkan sih jika Sehun itu tak mau membuat Baekhyun yang sensitive itu salah sangka dengan kedekatan mereka. Atau, ada hal lain...

"Kau tahu apartementku cuma 10 langkah dari sini?" kata Luhan lembut, dengan senyuman bak dewi kebahagiaan. Sehun berenggut, "Atau jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Sehun tak mau kalah. Luhan sedikit berfikir. Sebenarnya dia mau, sangat malahan. Tapi dengan menerima ajakan itu akan membuat hatinya sakit dengan menyangka Sehun mendekatinya hanya saat Baekhyun sedang tidak ada. Seperti pelampiasan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dengan ragu akhirnya Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

To Be Continue

.

Annyeong readers~

Aku kembali dengan membawa sebuah fanfic hasil kestresanku menghadapi ujian semester. Ini terinspirasi dari cerita aku yang punya partner in crime cowok waktu ujian. Hampir miriplah sama cerita yang di atas. Tapi tidak dengan sekolahnya ya, sekolah saya tidak se elit itu kok.

Aku juga mau bilang kalo fanfic 'Exchange' sama 'Dream World' akan aku stop dulu atau bahasa kerennya mah HIATUS. Soalnya aku gak dapet feel lagi karna udah terlalu lama gak lanjutin. Dan mungkin karna faktor review juga sih. Pokoknya gitu deh.

Oiya, biar lebih greget lagi, aku mau ceritain sedikit tentang fanfic ini. Fanfic ini menceritakan tentang Sehun yang udah punya pacar yaitu Baekhyun, tapi masih deket aja sama Luhan yang merupakan partner in crime-nya. Karna Luhan punya sesuatu yang gak di punyai Baekhyun. Terus nanti Sehun harus milih gitu antara Luhan dan Baekhyun, tapi nanti akhirnya Sehun milih *pip*. Diakhir, (Aku kasih bocoran) keadaan berbalik, Sehun nasibnya kayak Luhan. Luhan juga harus milih. Nah Loh.

Oke, segitu aja lah...

And... review, please please please?


	2. Chapter 2

Which One?

.

Chapter 2

By: Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Luhan.

Genre: Romance.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review!

.

Guest: Ukke :)

Guest 2: Makacih :D Keep review yaaa..

Xiao Rose: Jangan kecewa ya chingu, tapi HunHan kayaknya gak semper jadian deh. Tapi jangan kuatir, kita lihat saja gimana ceritanya.

Oh Juna93: Maap gak bisa cepet update. Tapi ini udah kan? Hehe.

Guest 3: Maap sebelumnya. Death chara itu apa yak?#Haduh aku kudet. Apakah semacam karakter Baekhyun berubah gitu/mati dari yang aslinya. Jujur ya, aku hargai kok semua fans lain. Tapi mau gimana lagi, itu tuntutan cerita. Trus apa bedanya kalo aku buat personil GB? Death chara juga kan nantinya? Trus kalo OC, gak seru bro, gak bisa bayangin. Tapi aku pastiin deh, Baek gak terlalu sengsara kok disini, malah yang sengsara itu Luhan. Dan nanti aku gak biarin Baek sendiri kok. Semua ada jalannya kok. Oiya, terimakasih atas commentnya. Aku juga hargai itu.

ohohoh: Ini udah dilanjut. Kencan? Haha, bisa dilihat di bawah aja langsung.

rikha-chan: GAk terlalu complicated kok chingu. Keep review yaa...

niasw3ty: Ukkeh. Udah di lanjut :)

BeibiEXOl: Udah di lanjut. Hwating juga untuk menunggu :D

yuee: Pasti milih Luhan kok chingu. Jangan kuatir. Aduh serem deh reviewnya. Haha

levy. : HunHan kok. Tenang..

lala: Gak terlalu nyesek kok. Keep review chingu..

Guest 4: Luhan suka sama Sehun. Sehun emang pacaran sama Baek. Tapi ada sesuatu dibalik itu semua kok. Akhirnya HunHan kok. Keep review yaaa

niesha sha: Makacih~ Udh dilanjut chingu. Walo pun ngaret banget nget nget nget.

HUNsayHAN: Emm, saling menaruh perasaan gak ya? Ikuti aja deh ceritanya chingu. Biar greget. Tetep review yaaa.

.

- AiLu -

.

Preview

.

"Kau tahu apartementku cuma 10 langkah dari sini?" kata Luhan lembut, dengan senyuman bak dewi kebahagiaan. Sehun berenggut, "Atau jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Sehun tak mau kalah. Luhan sedikit berfikir. Sebenarnya dia mau, sangat malahan. Tapi dengan menerima ajakan itu akan membuat hatinya sakit dengan menyangka Sehun mendekatinya hanya saat Baekhyun sedang tidak ada. Seperti pelampiasan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dengan ragu akhirnya Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya Luhan turun juga dari motor sport hitam itu. Tapi tempat ini tidak seperti bangunan apartementnya. Sekelilingnya terlihat ramai orang berlalu-lalang. Di depan, tepatnya di sebrang jalan ada sebuah taman luas yang yeah hanya di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang kasmaran. Dia bahkan melihat beberapa pasangan yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka.

Luhan berbalik, memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang membuka helmnya dan memarkir motornya. Memarkirkannya di depan sebuah kedai yang kelihatannya sedang ramai bukan main.

"Makan siang sebentar tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Luhan kembali beralih menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya juga dengan senyum tipisnya. Oh Tuhan, Luhan overdosis sekarang.

"Y-ya."

Mereka pun berjalan bersama memasuki kedai itu dengan tangan yang saling berkaitan. Sehun pelakunya, dia yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Luhan membuat gadis itu merona parah di bagian pipinya. Alasannya sih..

"Aku tak mau tubuh kecilmu ini tenggelam di dalam sana. Dan aku harus makan sendiri."

'Alasaaan..' batin Luhan.

Ketika mereka memasuki kedai itu, seorang wanita paruh baya langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Aigo, Sehunnie sudah lama tak datang kesini lagi." kata wanita itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum seadanya.

"Kau sudah sering kesini?" tanya Luhan. Sehun sejenak melirik kearah wanita itu dan mengangguk ke arah Luhan.

"Dia sering kesini dulu. Dengan seseorang." kata wanita itu sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Sehun. "Dan kau ternyata terlihat lebih cantik dari yang diceritakan seseorang. Ayo, ahjumma sudah menyiapkan tempat yang terbaik di kedai ini untuk kalian."

'Siapa seseorang itu? Baekhyun kah?'

'Dan, siapa yang pernah bercerita tentangku? Seingatku aku hanyalah siswa biasa, bukan artis papan atas yang sudah lumrah dibicarakan oleh masyarakat umum.'

Luhan dan Sehun segera mengikuti wanita itu dan tak berapa lama sampailah mereka di teras belakang yang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan konsep modern yang berada di dalam kedai. Tempat ini seperti dibiarkan alami dengan pemandangan kebun dan kolam alaminya.

"Cha, ini tempat spesialku untuk kalian berdua. Sehun bahkan tak pernah aku tunjukkan tempat ini sebelumnya." kata wanita itu dan sedetik kemudian dia mendekatkan dirinya ke Luhan, seraya berbisik, "Tempat ini ada ceritanya lho."

"Cerita?" tanya Luhan. Tak tahu mengapa otaknya langsung menangkap jika itu adalah cerita horror. "Apakah cerita yang menyeramkan?"

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan.

"Tidak kok, tak usah takut. Hanya saja, ini adalah tempat yang paling bersejarah bagi ahjumma. Karna di tempat ini ahjumma bertemu dengan suami ahjumma. Dan ahjumma harap kalian juga merasakan atmosfer itu disini." jelas wanita itu.

"Tapi ahjumma, kami hanya teman sekelas kok." kata Luhan canggung. Seharusnya wanita itu mengatakan perihal ini ketika Sehun bersama Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah. Kalian duduklah, ahjumma akan menyiapkan menu spesial untuk kalian." kata wanita itu dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Maaf ya. Kibum ahjumma memang cerewet." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum canggung. Luhan menggeleng maklum, "Tidak kok. Kelihatannya kau sudah akrab sekali dengan ahjumma itu."

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku sering kesini semasa Junior High School."

"Dengan Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

Luhan hanya mengangguk maklum. Dengan siapa lagi selain dengan Baekhyun. Luhan bodoh.

"Setelah makan kita ke taman depan situ ya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan sejenak berfikir. Untuk apa?

"Maukan? Aku sedang suntuk di rumah."

Luhan kembali mengangguk ragu.

Tak lama hidangan mereka sampai juga. Tidak seperti makan siangnya dengan Jongin, makan siang kali ini terasa lebih sederhana dan romantis?

"Ehem," Sehun sedikit berdehem untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. "Jadi, apa kau punya tipe ideal atau semacamnya? Atau mungkin orang yang sedang kau sukai."

Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tak punya tipe ideal."

"Lalu? Kau punya orang yang kau sukai?"

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu, "Mmm.." gumamnya sedang berfikir keras. "Ya."

"Siapa?!" tanya Sehun kelewat semangat dengan badan yang condong ke arah Luhan. Tapi, saat ia menyadari tingkah konyolnya, dia kembali bersikap biasa. "Tak apa kalau kau tak mau mengatakan siapa."

Luhan tersenyum lega.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dengan santai. Dan segera pamit kepada Kibum ahjumma.

"Sering-sering ke sini." kata Kibum ahjumma.

Luhan dan Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju taman di sebrang jalan. Sehun meninggalkan motornya di parkiran kedai Kibum ahjumma. Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan menuju sebuah kursi panjang di tengah taman, tepat di depan sebuah air mancur mini di taman itu.

"Hah, tak tau mengapa aku jadi lelah.." kata Sehun sambil mendudukkan badannya di bangku tersebut, diikuti dengan Luhan di sebelahnya.

"Kita bisa pulang sekarang, kalau begitu."

Sehun menggeleng sambil menutup kedua matanya, menasakan percikan air mancur yang terbawa air tepat ke wajahnya. "Lebih nyaman disini."

"Tapi, lebih nyaman lagi jika kau meminjamkan pahamu untukku." kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan meminta persetujuan. Luhan terkejut, tentu saja. Ia kembali mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya dan kembali mengangguk ragu.

Sehun yang mendapat keinginannya, tersenyum lepas kearah Luhan, memperlihatkan eye smile yang jarang sekali di tunjukkannya. Dia pun segera memposisikan kepalanya di pangkuan Luhan dan segera menutup matanya, dengan senyum yang belum memudar dari tadi.

"Hmm, Lu. Kau masih ingat ketika pertemuan pertama kita?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dari bawah. Luhan mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja.".

"Aku tak mengerti, setelah pulang ke rumah pada malam itu, aku tak bisa tidur." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kau. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Sampai ketika masuk hari pertama setelah tes masuk kelas unggulan, aku bersyukur dapat sekelas denganmu. Jadi, aku memilih bangku di belakangmu. Ya tidak tepat di belakangmu sih. Karna Minseok mengusirku waktu itu. Lagi pula, tak apa. Aku bisa duduk di belakangmu setiap ujian mingguan kok."

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, "Sehun.." gumamnya lirih.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Perlahan tangannya menuntun tangan Luhan untuk menyentuh rambutnya dan mengusap-usapnya pelan. Dan dia berhenti ketika tangan itu sudah dapat bekerja sendiri sesuai kemauan sang pemilik.

"Kau tau.."

"Hm?" tanya Luhan sambil terus mengusap lembut rambut Sehun sambil terus memandangi wajah yang terpahat sempurna itu.

"Aku suka usapanmu."

Luhan hanya diam, membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku suka jika kau berbicara."

"Aku suka jika kau tertawa."

"Aku suka jika kau menatapku."

"Aku suka semua dari dirimu. Tak apa, kan?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum malu dan bergumam, "Tentu."

"Kapan-kapan kita begini lagi ya?" tanya Sehun sambil membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan lembut. Luhan langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Hah. Bukankah cuaca hari ini indah sekali?" tanya Sehun.

Ctarrrr

"Mmm, Sehun, sepertinya akan hujan."

Grazzz

"Sudah hujan." karana Sehun jengkel dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia pun langsung membawa Luhan lari menuju kedai Kibum dan meminta untuk berteduh sebentar.

"Aigoo, ya sudah. Kalian ke atas saja. Ada handuk di atas." kata Kibum sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka yang sudah basah kuyup itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dan segera menaiki tangga yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"Hah, disini cukup hangat." kata Luhan sambil memperhatikan lantai atas yang sepertinya adalah tempat istirahat para karyawan dan juga penyimpanan furniture kedai yang tak terpakai.

"Ini." kata Sehun sambil melempar sebuah handuk kepada Luhan. Luhan segera berterimakasih dan memakainya. Sedangkan Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya di balkon yang mengarah ke taman belakang tempat makan siang mereka tadi.

"Uwah." decak Luhan ketika sampai di samping Sehun. "Dingin ya."

"Haha, aku kira kau mau memuji pemandangan ini lagi, ternyata kau hanya kedinginan." kata Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menybarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman.

"Sini."

Greb

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Sehun baru saja merengkuh pundaknya dan membawanya ke dalam handuk lebar yang dipakainya juga. Sehingga posisi Luhan sekarang adalah punggung kirinya bersandar di dada kanan Sehun.

"Beginikan lumayan." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah luar, mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya dari Luhan di sampingnya. Luhan keterusan. Bukan pandangan tak percaya lagi yang dia tunjukkan, tapi senyuman manis.

Sehun yang menyadari Luhan terus menatapnya, malah balas menatap.

'Ya Tuhan. Pilihan yang tidak tepat. Ini, terlalu dekat.'

Sehun hanya menelan ludahnya sukar. Jangan sampai dia kehilangan kontrol. Jangan sampai.

Tapi, otaknya berkata lain. Perlahan, bahkan sangat lamban, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan menyadari itu, tapi hanya bisa terdiam. Sarafnya kaku.

Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Terus dan Terus. Sampai...

Kring~ Kring~

Pelukannya terlepas dan Sehun segara mengambil benda menganggu itu dari sakunya.

-ByunBaek-

Sehun menghela nafas berat. Dia pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya Baek."

Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk lesu. Mungkin perbuatan mereka memang salah, makanya ada hambatan.

"Baiklah. Aku... akan menjemputmu."

Sehun segera menatap Luhan sendu.

"Tak apa. Aku akan disini sebentar lagi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." kata Luhan dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Ayo." kata Sehun sambil menarik Luhan keluar.

"Ahjumma, terimakasih atas handuk dan tumpangannya." kata Sehun sambil membungkuk singkat dan kembali menarik Luhan.

"Pegangan yang kuat." kata Sehun dan mulai menjalankan motornya. Membelah derasnya hujan.

"Haduh, anak jaman sekarang ya."

.

- AiLu -

.

Hatttchi!

Dengan hidung dan wajah yang memerah, seorang gadis tampak merapatkan selimutnya dan terus bergumam tak jelas.

"Eonnie, aku pulang.." suara itu mengintrupsi Luhan-gadis tadi-untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menyambutnya. Dengan baju tidur rusa dan rambut yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan, diapun keluar kamar dan mendapati dongsaengnya di ruang tengah. Tapi, dia tidak sendiri.

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lalukan di sini?" tanya Luhan sambil berhenti berjalan. Pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofa double itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau ingat, ini belum jam pulang untuk kelas kita.." kata Luhan lagi. Kini dia memberanikan diri mendekati pemuda itu dan sedetik kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kami bertemu di gerbang. Karna aku tahu dia itu adikmu, makanya sekalian saja, karna aku juga mau mampir ke sini..." kata Sehun.

"Dan meninggalkan pelajaranmu?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Siapa yang bisa menyangkal jika pelajaran bahasa Korea itu sangat membosankan.." kata Sehun lagi. Luhan menghela nafasnya menyerah, diapun menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kau pasti sudah mengenalnyakan? Tak perlu aku kenalkan lagi.." kata Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, pergilah ganti bajumu dan lekas makan siang..." kata Luhan, diapun menoleh kearah Sehun. "Kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana kalau makan bersama kami saja.." kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. "Kebetulan sekali.." katanya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Suasana sepi kembali mendominasi ruang makan minimalis itu. Hanya dentingan sendok dengan piring yang terdengar di antara 3 orang remaja dengan beberapa hidangan di depan mereka.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah susah-susah datang kesini, Sehun. Aku sudah baikan.." kata Luhan. Sehun meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Apanya yang susah, aku bahkan diberi makan di sini.." kata Sehun membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, aku kesini juga karna aku merasa bersalah membawamu hujan-hujanan kemarin. Aku tak tahu kau tak tahan hujan.." kata Sehun. "Memang siapa yang tahan hujan?" tanya Luhan. Sehun sedikit berfikir, "Baekhyun." katanya refleks. "Ah, maksudku-"

"Baekhyun sunbae?" kini suara Kyungsoo-lah yang mendominasi.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, "Dia sunbaeku di club vokal, eonnie. Dan suaranya itu yang paling bagus dan yang paling tinggi di club. Ah, aku sangat iri padanya.." kata Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum miris. Baekhyun memang selalu membuat semua orang iri, baik dari segi apapun. Tapi yakinlah, keirian Kyungsoo dan Luhan berada dalam segi yang berbeda.

"Tapi Baekhyun sunbae siapanya sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum melemparkan pandangan singkat kearah Luhan, "Kekasihku.."

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak, seperti ada yang menyetrum otaknya. Dia terlihat berfikir keras sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. "Bukannya...-ah tak jadi.." kata Kyungsoo membuat sebuah kerutan tercetak di masing-masing dahi Luhan dan Sehun.

"Oiya, jangan lupa besok ujian mingguan. Dan kau harus hadir.." kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, "Aku yakin kau tak akan sanggup mengerjakan soal itu jika tak ada aku kan.." kata Luhan membuat kekehan pelan di bibir Sehun. "Ani, aku hanya ingin wajah berfikirmu.." kata Sehun terkekeh. "Oh ayolah, hentikan itu.." kata Luhan dengan wajah merajuk.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Apa hubungan eonnienya dengan pemuda bernama Sehun ini? Apakah teman terlihat sedekat ini? Tapi bukankah Sehun bilang dia adalah kekasih Baekhyun, sunbaenya di club vokal. Tapi, apalagi hubungan Baekhyun dengan...

Ah lupakan.

.

- AiLu -

.

Ulangan mingguan kembali menyapa para penghuni kelas XI A-1 dan XII A-1, dengan langkah tergesa, Luhanpun menghampiri ruang ujiannya ketika dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan sendiri menuju ruangan di sebelah ruang ujiannya. Ya, mereka memang tak masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Sehun kemana?

Biasanya mereka akan berjalan bersama ke ruang ujian dan berpisah di tengah-tengan pintu ruang 1 dan ruang 2.

Luhan mengabaikan fikirannya, mungkin dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Tapi fikirannya salah, ujian sudah berlangsung 10 menit, tapi Sehun belum muncul juga. Ada perasaan khawatir di hati Luhan, sampai-sampai dia mengabaikan lembar jawabannya yang masih berisi beberapa baris tulisan.

Cklek

"Maaf saem, saya terlambat..."

Suara itu...

Luhan menoleh dan betapa leganya dia saat melihat Sehun datang dengan keadaan utuh tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Dengan seijin guru yang mengawas, Sehun pun berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Kau sangat-sangat terlambat..." kata Luhan tanpa membalik badannya dan sudah pasti pemuda itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu, dan kelihatannya bukan aku yang tak sanggup ujian tanpamu, tapi kau yang tak sanggup ujian tanpaku.." kata Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam. Ya, perkataan Sehun kurang lebih memang ada benarnya. Dia tak bisa menyangkal itu.

"Selamat bekerja nona Lu.." Luhan tersenyum. Inilah yang dia tunggu-tunggu, ucapan semangat dari Sehun setiap kali mereka memulai ujian. Tanpa itu rasanya Luhan tak bisa mengingat segala rumus di otaknya.

.

- AiLu -

.

10 menit lagi sebelum waktu benar-benar habis dan terlihat Sehun sudah menghela nafasnya lega. Dia sudah menyelesaikan 50 soal itu dengan mudah, mengingat ini adalah pelajaran favoritnya, fisika.

Pandangannya teralih menuju bahu sempit di depannya. Dia tersenyum, sebelum dia menepuk bahu itu dia tersadar dan kembali menarik tangannya. Bukan, bukan karna Baekhyun berada di sini. Tapi... Apa Luhan menangis?

Bahu itu terlihat sedikit berguncang dengan kepala Luhan yang terus tertunduk ke bawah. Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk menepuk bahu itu. "Lu..." bisiknya. Luhan menoleh. Terlihat bekas air mata berada di pipinya, juga genangan air mata yang masih membendung di sudut matanya. Sehun tersentak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun masih senantiasa berbisik. Luhan terlihat sedikit sesenggukan membuat hati Sehun mencelos. "Itu..." kata Luhan pelan, "Sungguh, aku tak mengerti soal nomor 2, 3, dan 4. Ah, aku sangat menyesal tak hadir semalam.." kata Luhan. Sehun terdiam. Jadi semua ini hanya karna tiga buah soal?

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi melihat kondisi prihatin Luhan, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Memang bagi Sehun itu adalah masalah sepele. Tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Sudah cukup dia selama ini mendapatkan 1 soal tersulit di antara soal-soal itu. Dan sekarang ada 3? Oh, dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi eommanya melihat nilainya nanti.

Srek

Luhan mengerjap. Sebuah lembar soal dengan jawaban di setiap lembarnya membuatnya terkejut. Diliriknya sang tersangka yang menatapnya santai. "Cepatlah, waktumu kurang dari 10 menit lagi.." suara itu mengintrupsi Luhan dan membuatnya kembali meraih pulpennya dan mulai menulis.

Ting tong tong tong

Bel berbunyi serempak dengan helaan nafas Luhan. Akhirnya dia menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Diapun menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih.." katanya, Sehun balas tersenyum, "Jangan menangis lagi, oke?" tanyanya. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kau memang penyelamatku Sehun..."

Sama seperti setengah tahun lalu...

Kau selalu menjadi penyelamatku...

.

Flashback

.

Luhan tengah bercanda dengan teman belakang bangkunya, Minseok, saat Tao menghampiri mejanya. Luhan meneliti wajah kusut Tao dan memilih untuk bertanya duluan, "Tao, kau kenapa? Mau jam pulang sekolah begini, wajahmu malah kusut begitu?" tanya Luhan. Tao masih diam dan memilih menyenderkan badannya ke meja Luhan.

"Ani, hanya saja tugas kimiaku belum selesai dan kau tahu, aku tak tahu kemana harus bertanya..." kata Tao sambil sesekali melirik Luhan dengan tampang memelasnya. Luhan tersenyum, "Oh, aku sudah selesai kok. Kau pinjam punyaku saja.." kata Luhan dan segera mencari buku yang dia maksud di dalam tasnya.

Namun, nihil.

Luhan terlihat menerawang. Seingatnya dia semalam sudah memasukkan buku itu, tapi...

Ah, dia baru ingat, tadi pagi dia sempat membawa buku itu ke meja makan untuk sekedar membacanya dan mungkin buku itu ada di sana. Melihat Luhan yang masih menerawang membuat Minseok menepuk bahu Luhan, "Lu, ada apa?" tanya Minseok dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Luhan, itu membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Lu, jangan buat aku takut. Ada apa?" tanya Minseok, sedangkan Tao hanya menatapnya bingung ditambah kekhawatiran di matanya. Luhan menoleh kearah Minseok seiring tetesan air matanya yang mulai jatuh, "Aku tak sengaja meninggalkan buku kimiaku di apartement. Otteokhe? Padahal tugas itu adalah tugas untuk pertambahan nilai semester ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.." kata Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Minseok erat. Minseok terlihat berfikir.

"Coba telfon Kyungsoo, dia sudah pulangkan?" kata Minseok dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan, dengan cepat diapun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Kyungsoo.

"Yeobseyo Kyungsoo? Kau di rumahkan? Coba kau cari buku kimiaku. Aku sangat membutuhkannya, aku mohon.." kata Luhan, sedangkan terdengar suara gresek-gresek dari arah sebrang, "Yeobseyo eonnie, apa tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan makin menangis dan terus meremas lengan Minseok.

"Buku kimiaku, aku minta tolong bawa ke sini.." kata Luhan lagi setengah berteriak. Efek suara seperti tadi masih kedengaran, "Eonnie buku ki-"

Tut Tut Tut

Luhan terdiam sejenak dan memandang ponselnya. Kenapa mendadak mati? Dia ingat dia baru mengisi pulsa kemarin sore dan batrainya masih penuh? Apa yang terjadi?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minseok. Luhan menggeleng sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menurunkan tangannya dan segera keluar ruangan.

"Aku harus permisi ke guru piket.."

Itulah yang didengar Minseok sebelum Luhan benar-benar meninggalkan kelas. "Hei, mau aku temani?!" teriaknya. Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari Luhan. Minseok menoleh kearah Tao yang sama bingungnya sekarang.

"Aku rasa kau bisa meminjam punyaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa jamin bagus seratus persen..."

Di tempat lain, terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi nan putih sedang berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Ia ingin sampai sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai, tapi baru sebentar meninggalkan meja piket, dia malah melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berlari di ujung koridor dan sepertinya sedang menuju kearahnya.

Itu Luhan, kebetulan dia juga punya keperluan dengan Luhan. Dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Luhan, dia menghampiri Luhan yang sepertinya ingin ke meja piket juga. Luhan terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaan Sehun dan dia menghentikan larinya tepat di depan kelas dengan name tag XII B-3. Coba fikir, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu..

"Luhan kebetulan-" perkataan Sehun terhenti melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang. Pipi yang basah akibat air mata dan mata rusanya yang terlihat sayu. Menurut Sehun itu sangat menawan. Ya, Sehun tahu Luhan itu gadis yang lembut, dia tentu saja hanya bisa menangis jika hatinya sedang ada beban atau apapun itu, bukan seperti orang yang dia 'kenal'.

"Maaf Sehun, aku terburu-buru-"

"Buku kimiamu.." potong Sehun cepat sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul putih abu-abu dengan sticker rusa di sudutnya. Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Tadi guru piket bilang adikmu membawanya kesini.." kata Sehun lagi. Luhan kembali ingin menangis dan ingin segera berterimakasih kepada Sehun dan langsung pergi, tapi yang dilakukannya berbanding terbalik dengan fikirannya.

Dengan cepat dipeluknya pemuda yang berada di depannya itu sambil menangis sesenggukan. "Lu-Luhan.." kata Sehun terkejut menerima perlakuan tersebut. Luhan masih menangis, "Terimakasih, kau adalah penyelamatku Sehun.." kata Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melompat-lompat di depan Sehun.

"Haha, ini bukumu. Aku rasa sebentar lagi Kang saem akan masuk kelas.." kata Sehun. Luhan melihat jam tangannya, "Sepertinya sudah masuk kelas, lebih baik kita berlari..." kata Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun yang tersenyum manis di belakangnya.

"Ayo tuan Oh, kau lambat sekali..."

.

Flashback Off

.

- AiLu -

.

Jongin berjalan menuju parkiran dengan beberapa siswa yang pulang belakangan. Ya, dia sengaja pulang belakangan dan berniat untuk menunggu Luhan, tapi dengan cepat Luhan melarangnya dan menyuruhnya pulang duluan. Dan sekarang di sinilah dia, di depan pintu mobilnya dan masih menimangg-nimang apakah dia memang harus meninggalkan Luhan di sana.

Tapi dia teringat sesuatu, diapun kembali ke kelasnya yang cukup jauh dari gerbang dengan langkah yang santai. Setelah sampai di kelas, dia menghampiri bangkunya dan duduk di sana. Menatap laci yang sekarang sudah kosong itu dan kembali terfikir sesuatu.

'Aku berharap dia menemukan ini dan datang ke pestaku. Sungguh, aku ingin melihat rupanya..' batin Jongin sambil meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan motif topeng di lacinya sendiri dan sebuah note disampingnya.

Tak lama diapun kembali beranjak dari bangkunya dan keluar kelas, menuju parkiran.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan keluar ruang ujian dengan terburu-buru. Dia mau mengejar Sehun yang mungkin sudah pulang dari tadi. Pasalnya Luhan tadi dimintai tolong untuk menyusun lembar jawaban sesuai absen oleh guru Shin.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja..."

Langkah Luhan terhenti mendengar suara itu. Dia kenal suara itu. Diapun melangkah dengan perlahan menuju perempatan koridor dan menengok kearah kanan. Ya, tepat perkiraan Luhan. Sehun di sana, dengan Baekhyun tentunya. Posisi mereka sangat dekat sekarang, dengan Baekhyun yang menyender di dinding dan salah satu tangan Sehun yang memenjarakan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Hun, aku lagi bad mood. Aku dimarahi oleh guru sialan itu.." kata Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum, dengan satu tangan yang mengelus rambut pendek Baekhyun. "Kau seharusnya tak terlalu sering memakai kata 'sialan' jika berbicara Baek.." kata Sehun lembut.

"Wae? Kau tak suka? Yasudah kalau begitu kau pergilah sana. Tinggalkan aku..." kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong dada Sehun pelan. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan malah mendekatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Apapun yang kau katakan atau yang kau lakukan, ataupun kau dibenci oleh semua orang di dunia ini, aku akan tetap mencintaimu..."

Tes

Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Ini begitu sakit, sungguh. Dia tahu Sehun dan Baekhyun menjalin hubungan, tapi dia tak tahu jika mereka bisa semesra ini. Perlahan ditutupnya matanya dan berbalik. Akal sehatnya hilang, bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

Luhan tersentak, dibukanya matanya dan sedikit mendorong pemuda itu. "Stt, ada yang datang.." bisiknya. Luhan terkejut, dia mengenal suara ini.

Jongin

"Omo, aku kira hanya kita yang masih ada di sekolah ini..." suara Baekhyun terdengar, tepat berada di belakang Jongin. Jongin masih belum bergeming, begitu juga Luhan. " Jongin? itu Jongin kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Tidak seperti Baekhyun, Sehun hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan jari-jari kurus yang mencengkram kuat bagian samping jaket Jongin.

"Kajja..." kata Sehun dingin dan segera menarik Baekhyun dari tempat itu. Setelah itu Jongin mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan yang masih terdiam.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Jongin, Luhan masih diam. "Kau... Menyukai Sehun?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibir Jongin membuat gadis bermata rusa itu menatapnya miris.

"Tenanglah, kau tak perlu cerita kalau kau tak mau. Tapi ingat, jika kau membutuhkan sandaran, masih ada aku..." kata Jongin sontak membuat Luhan kembali berhambur ke pelukan Jongin. "Gomawo Jongin-ah. Kau sangat baik..." kata Luhan sambil sesenggukan. Jongin mengelus lembut rambut panjang Luhan, "Tak apa. Hei, aku sebenarnya ingin mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahunku besok malam? Kau bisa datangkan?"

.

- AiLu -

.

"Sekali lagi gomawo Jongin..." kata Luhan setelah keluar dari mobil Jongin. Jongin tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Ya ya. Asalkan besok kau datang ke pestaku dan tampil cantik.." kata Jongin. Luhan terkekeh pelan dan melambai ketika mobil Jongin semakin menjauh.

Dengan langkah gontai, Luhan pun berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya. Tapi suara mesin motor yang familiar kembali membuatnya menoleh. Disana, Sehun membuka helmnya terburu-buru dan menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah dinginnya.

Setelah berada di hadapan Luhan, Sehun pun langsung menarik tangan kanan Luhan dan memperhatikannya. Terlihat sebuah cincin perak bermotif rusa disana. Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Gadis yang bersama Jongin disekolah itu, kau?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan membeku. "Jawab aku Luhan..." kata Sehun lagi masih menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Ya" kata luhan mencoba menatap mata Sehun.

"Kalian... Menjalin hubungan?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Kalau iya memang kenapa? Tak ada urusannya denganmu kan Sehun.." kata Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Luhan yang tak terdengar seperti biasanya.

"Maaf Sehun, aku ingin istirahat dan bersiap-siap untuk pesta Jongin besok.." kata Luhan lagi. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dengan berlari kecil, Luhanpun memasuki gedung apartemennnya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

'Kau tadi melihatku dengan Baekhyun kan?'

.

- AiLu -

.

Kyungsoo segera membereskan perlengkapannya ketika mendengar bel pulang untuk angkatan 1. Diapun dengan santai berjalan menuju ruang club vokal. Tapi langkahnya terhenti mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh dan mendapatkan petugas kebersihan sekolah datang menghampirinya. Ah, dia bahkan sampai lupa...

"Ah, maaf ahjusshi aku sampai lupa..." kata Kyungsoo sambil membuka resleting tasnya sebelum suara petugas kebersihan itu mengintrupsinya. "Aniyo, bukan itu Kyungsoo-ssi, hanya saja tadi pagi saya menemukan ini disana..." kata petugas kebersihan itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna abu-abu gelap bermotif topeng, Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Saya juga menemukan tulisan ini..." kata petugas kebersihan itu lagi sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas dan Kyungsoo langsung membacanya.

Wajahnya memerah padam. Apa ini benar-benar terjadi padanya?

Diapun menatap petugas kebersihan itu sambil tersenyum dan dengan cepat mengambil sesuatu di tasnya, "Ini ahjusshi, aku mohon bantu aku lagi, ne?" tanyanya sambil memberikan sebuah surat berwarna biru langit dengan gambar teddy bear di sisi kanan atasnya. Petugas kebersihan itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja Kyungsoo-ssi.." katanya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyungsoo kembali melangkah, "Pesta?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah ceria dia kembali menyusuri koridor menuju ruang club vokal, sampai dia kembali menyadari sesuatu.

Pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan dua pasang sepatu yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Dia kembali menghela nafasnya, sudah sering dia menyaksikan ini. Ya, karna dialah anggota club vocal yang selalu pertama hadir di ruang latihan.

Kyungsoo pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan benar saja, seperti yang selama ini dia saksikan. Seorang gadis dan pemuda saling berpagutan dan dia kenal mereka. Itu adalah Baekhyun dan pemuda yang pernah datang ke apartement mereka dulu, yang dia ketahui bernama Chanyeol.

Dia menggeleng beberapa kali dan kembali memilih untuk menunggu anggota club lainnya di lapangan basket yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang vocal.

Dia kembali berfikir. Jadi apa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibelakang Sehun selama ini?

.

- AiLu -

.

Gaun biru tua selutut dengan aksen anyaman pita berwarna hitam di daerah pinggang membuat Luhan tampil sangat cantik malam ini. Apalagi dengan gaunnya yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya, tapi senada dengan rambut hitamnya yang sudah gulung keatas. Tak lupa disampirkannya sebuah mini blazer yang senada dengan gaunnya, mengingat ini adalah musim dingin.

"Eonnie sudah cantik..." kata Kyungsoo sambil memperbaiki letak anyaman pita yang terletak di bahu Luhan sebagai tali dari gaun itu. "Oiya, jangan lupakan topengnya.." kata Kyungsoo sambil memberikan topeng berbentuk separuh wajah berwarna hitam itu, senada dengan high hills yang Luhan pakai.

Ya, tema pesta Jongin malam ini adalah pesta topeng dan Luhan cukup menyukai itu. Dan sekarang dia siap berangkat. "Kau yakin tak ingin ikut?" tanya Luhan ketika ingin masuk ke mobil sewaannya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku ingin belajar, beberapa bulan lagi ujian masuk kelas unggulan. Aku harus mendapatkan itu.." kata Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam di hadapannya. Kyungsoo kembali melambai, "Selamat bersenang-senang.." katanya.

Setelah dia memastikan jika Luhan sudah pergi cukup jauh, diapun bergegas masuk kembali ke apartemennya dan sekitar 15 menit kemudian dia kembali dengan gaun yang hampir sama dengan Luhan, hanya saja gaun ketat itu berwarna merah maron senada dengan topeng yang dia genggam dan high hillsnya. Sedikit terbuka di bagian belakangnya serta panjangnya yang tak mencapai lututnya. Tak lama sebuah mobil limosin meminggir di sampingnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa nona Kyungsoo..." kata supir itu dari sebuah kaca kecil yang menghubungkan tempatnya dengan sang supir. "Kabar eomma dan appa baikkan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Tentu.." kata sang supir sebelum dia melesatkan mobil mewah itu menuju tempat tujuan.

To Be Continue

Huaha!

Siapa yang galau habis nerima rapot kayak aku?

Hening~

Cuma aku ya?

Yaudah deh, pokoknya fanfic update lagi. Huh, gimana?

Mengecewakan? Tulis uneg-uneg kamu di kolom review yaa~

Jangan sampe engga lo, aku melihat mu silent readers~

Okke, segitu aja ya, gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Aku mau menata hati dulu setelah hancur pada waktu pengumuman juara kelas. Udah deh, Aku pamit

Pai pai. And, review please?

Big Thanks to:

Guest, Guest 2, Xiao Rose, Oh Juna93, Guest 3, ohohoh, rikha-chan, BeibiEXOl, yuee, levy. , lala, Guest 4, niesha sha, HUNsayHAN

Review lagi yaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Which One?

.

Chapter 3

By: Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Luhan.

Genre: Romance.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review!

.

rikha-chan: Yap yap yap. Memang HunBaek aku buat ngeselin disini. Jadi, kritik saya buka, asal menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Makacih chingu atas review and semangatnya. Hohoho..

Oh Juna93: Haduh, gimana ya? Chingu sendiri maunya jadian ato gak nih? Btw, Keep review yooo..

Xiao Rose: Bukan cuma Baekhyun kok, Sehun juga. Sebenernya Baekhyun berkhianat juga sama alasannya dengan Sehun yang berkhianat. Sama-sama gak mendapatkan sesuatu dari pasangannya. Nanti Sehun sama Luhan kok, as always. Tenang ajaaa. Oke, kutunggu juga review mu selanjutnya.

BeibiEXOl: Weits weits weits sabar chingu. Aku tau gimana perasaan kamu. Oke oke, permintaan kamu di kabulkan. Tapi cukup sama Jongin aja gimana? Soalnya kalo semua cowok yang suka Luhan, kan saya juga yang bingung buat ff nya gimana.#gak mau susah #dibacok

HUNsayHAN: Hei, aku mau bilang kalo aku suka pen name kamuuuu. Baiklah Adegan lovey dovey HunHan ya?/mikir/ Gak deh./kaboor/. Liat aja deh kelanjutannya gimana. Saya juga gak bisa janji-janji kaya AgnezMo. Janji-janji yang beri~/nyanyi/

fivahlulu: Ukkeh Ukkeh. Keep review ya. Dan selamat bergabung di fanfic Which One. Reader baru kan? Keep review~ :*

levy. : Ukkeh. Next juga review nya yoo :)

ruixi1: Pertemanan cinta dan realita? Keren tuh. hahaha. Bisa dijadiin judul pilem. Ukkeh deh, official kok, tenang. Oiya, selamat bergabung di fanfic Which One. Reader baru toh? Keep review~ ;)

chenma: Punya temen yang kisahnya kayak gini? Gue malah yang ngerasain. Eh, keceplosan. Gak keseluruhan sama kok ceritanya. Tapi, kalo boleh nanya, gimana tuh akhirnya nasib temen lo. Ikut prihatin ya sama yang nasibnya sama kayak gue n Luhan. :(. Hohoho, keep review~

chenma: Eh elu lagi ya bro. Baekhyun cabe? Jangan dong, nanti ada yang nge-bash lagi. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, cabekan mahal ya sekarang. Ya udah deh ga papa. /ditendang Baek fans/ Sorry, jangan masukin hatiiiiiiiii.

guest 1: Haduh chingu, gak baca balasan review kemaren ya? Kenapa belum ngerti juga sih. Saya disini bukan mau ngejelek-jelekin Baekhyun. Sama sekali gak ada niatan, sungguh. Dia itu Suami pertama sayaaaaa#ya,walopun udah mantan.

Lah yang fanatik disini itu siapa? Chingu sampe segitunya. Tarik nafas dulu, lepas, tarik lagi, lepas. Saya saranin ya chingu, jangan bilang orang fanatik deh kalo chingu sendiri gak tau tentang orang itu dan akhirnya yang kelihatan fanatik kan chingunya sendiri. Kalo saya mah kalo nemu ff Sehun-suami terakhir saya-yang isinya jadiin dia perempuan (GS) atopun apapun itu, saya lebih milih gak baca dan juga gak comment. Dari pada ngabis-ngabisin waktu cuma buat itu, mending cari fanfic lain. Chingu juga bisakan berbuat seperti yang saya buat. Keep calm, oke. Kita sama-sama EXO-L. Malu diliat Fandom lain. Ato memang chingu bukan EXO-L? Kalo gitu kenalan dong sama aku, jangan buat pen name nya 'guest' aja. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya saya bilang, saya gak bisa ngerubah apapun dari fanfic saya ini, termasuk karakter Baekhyun ato pun Luhan dll. Saya sarankan, kalo chingu emang gak tega liat Baek digituin, udah, gak usah baca, mudah kan? Bukannya saya gak suka sama review chingu, saya justru seneng chingu review ff saya, toh menambah angka review saya kan. Dan untuk terakhir, chingu boleh milih untuk baca ato cuma review doang. Ato boleh udahan kok jadi reviewer di ff ini. Terakhir, terima kasih atas kritiknya. Feel free kok buat ngasih kritik yang membangun.

cahayaanjanie: Hai! Semalat datang di keluarga kecil ff Which One ya! Makasih udh suka sama ceritanya. Apa? Kyung cute? Haha, apa iya ya?#mikir keras. Gak deng, becanda. Kyungsoo memang imut kok. Keep review!

ohohoh: Huahaha, itu benar sekali. Dan gue juga suka gaya loe yang tetep review. So, lanjutin terus gaya loe. Review trus ya brow.

luhan kerr: Uh, nama kamu nak. Baiklah, saran di terima. Makasih udah kasih saran. Maklum ini ff jadul yang aku buat pas baru-baru kenal HunHan. Jdi beginilah. Review terus ya n lanjut kasi saran oke? Biar aku tahu dimana letak kesalahanku lagi. Gue suka reviewer kaya lo. :*

lisnana1: Udah dilanjuuuttt brow... makasih pujiannya... ditunggu juga review selanjutnya. Makasih banyaaaak.

.

- AiLu -

.

Preview

.

Setelah dia memastikan jika Luhan sudah pergi cukup jauh, diapun bergegas masuk kembali ke apartemennya dan sekitar 15 menit kemudian dia kembali dengan gaun yang hampir sama dengan Luhan, hanya saja gaun ketat itu berwarna merah maron senada dengan topeng yang dia genggam dan high hillsnya. Sedikit terbuka dibagian belakangnya serta panjangnya yang tak mencapai lututnya. Tak lama sebuah mobil limosin meminggir di sampingnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa nona Kyungsoo..." kata supir itu dari sebuah kaca kecil yang menghubungkan tempatnya dengan sang supir. "Kabar eomma dan appa baikkan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Tentu.." kata sang supir sebelum dia melesatkan mobil mewah itu menuju tempat tujuan.

.

- AiLu -

.

Gedung yang keseluruhan terbuat dari kaca dan sedikit aksen kayu telah terpampang di depan Luhan. Untuk kedua kalinya dia memasuki gedung ini untuk menemui orang yang sama. Dengan langkah pelan, diapun memasuki gedung itu dan terkadang membalas senyum beberapa orang yang menyapanya.

Disinilah dia sekarang, di lantai dua gedung itu, tempat yang dulu menjadi tempat makan siangnya dengan Jongin sekarang sudah disulap menjadi sangat menarik dengan beberapa sofa unik di setiap sudutnya. Lampu-lampu dan dentuman musik terus menyapa telinga Luhan yang lebih memilih berdiri sambil melihat sekitar, mungkin saja dia dapat menemukan Jongin di tengah kerumunan itu.

Di tempat lain terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan keluar dari lift dengan senyum di bibirnya. Semua orang yang dilewatinya terus-menerus memberi selamat kepadanya. Walaupun memakai topeng yang menutupi 3/4 wajahnya, tapi mereka semua tahu itu adalah sang pemilik pesta, Kim Jongin.

"Chukkae..."

Seketika Jongin menoleh ke belakangnya yang tengah berdiri seorang gadis dengan topeng putih yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, gadis itu terasa familiar baginya. "Kau... siapa?" tanya Jongin. Gadis itu terdiam. Mungkin ini saatnya dia memberitahu identitas aslinya. "Aku secret-"

"Jongin-ah.."

Suara itu sontak membuat Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Luhan tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kau sedang apa sendiri di sini?" tanya Luhan. Jongin hendak menunjuk kearah sampingnya-tempat gadis bertopeng putih tadi berada-tetapi dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa lagi di sana.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Sedangkan Jongin masih menyebarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya menemukan gadis itu, gadis bergaun merah maron yang sedang berjalan cepat menuju sudut ruangan. Dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia tadi bilang penggemar?" tanya Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan di sampingnya membuat Jongin tersadar dan langsung memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, lalu tersenyum bangga.

"Aku aneh ya?" tanya Luhan.

Jongin menggeleng, "Perfect.." katanya dan menggandeng Luhan ke tengah ruangan. Mengajaknya mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dan terkadang hanya terdiam memandangi lautan orang yang tengah bersenang-senang dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Seketika Jongin melihat jam tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Ayo ikut aku sebentar..." kata Jongin sambil menarik Luhan lembut. Luhan yang tidak melihat keanehan di diri Jongin hanya mengikut dan sampailah mereka di lift.

"Kita mau kemana Jong-"

Seketika perkataannya terhenti saat merasakan lift yang ditumpanginya berhenti di batas tengah antara lantai 1 dan 2. Luhan terdiam membeku, dia yang membelakangi lantai 1 tak mau berbalik ataupun bergerak dan mengambil resiko jika dia bergerak, lift ini akan jatuh.

Dipandanginya Jongin di depannya, terlihat santai dan menatap matanya dalam. Nafas Luhan tercekat, apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa Jongin tak terlihat takut sama sekali?

.

- AiLu -

.

Di ruang pesta, terlihat lautan manusia masih betah dengan suasana yang menakjubkan itu. Tapi berbeda dengan seorang pemuda yang hanya duduk manis di sofanya dan memandangi orang-orang yang sedang menari seperti orang gila.

"Hun, kau tak ingin menari. Lihat itu terlihat seru..." kata seorang gadis imut yang sedang bergelayutan manja di lengan kirinya. Sehun hanya menggeleng dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah lautan manusia itu.

'Kemana dia?'

"Mau aku ambilkan minuman?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sehun menoleh kearah gadis itu dan mengelus pipinya sekejap, "Tak usah, Baek. Aku tak haus.." kata Sehun.

"Tapi-" seketika perkataan Baekhyun terhenti mendengar sorakan beberapa orang di ruangan itu ketika musik yang tadinya berdentum keras, mati secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka hanya terdiam saling menatap bingung ke sekitarnya sampai sebuah sorotan lampu mengarah ke dinding, seperti sorotan lampu penayangan film di bioskop.

Tak lama dinding putih itu berubah menjadi sebuah video yang merekam seorang gadis dengan pemuda yang membelakangi kamera, sedang menggenggam tangannya. Latar video itu terlihat belum mencapai lantai satu, berarti mereka berada di lift. Semua orang di sana bertanya-tanya.

"Itu Luhankan?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Sehun, tapi Sehun hanya terdiam.

Suara sang pemuda membuat orang yang ada di ruangan itu bersorak, sekarang mereka tahu siapa itu, si pemilik pesta.

"Jong, ke-kenapa liftnya berhenti di sini.." kata Luhan dengan wajah ketakutan. Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pipi Luhan.

Sorak orang-orang yang berada di lantai 2 kembali terdengar.

"Tak apa, ini tak akan jatuh kok.." kata Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk, "Jadi apa kita bisa pergi dari sini?" tanya Luhan. Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Tergantung kepada jawabanmu.." kata Jongin membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi sentuhan Jongin di kedua bahunya membuatnya merinding dan dalam sekejap, Jongin menggeser posisi Luhan dan membuat Luhan menoleh ke lantai satu.

"Waahhh" sorak para gadis itu ruangan itu, tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

"Jongin sangat romantis.." kata Baekhyun sambil meremas tangan Sehun yang sedang digenggamnya.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi lihatlah di lantai satu sana. Tepat di lantainya terdapat kelopak mawar yang berserakan dan lilin-lilin yang mengelilingi setiap katanya, membentuk sebuah kalimat. "Would you be my girlfriend, Luhan" kata Jongin hampir sama dengan tulisan di lantai satu itu. Luhan menatapnya tak percaya, seorang Jongin memperlakukannya seperti ini?

"Jadi, jawabanmu?" tanya Jongin lembut, tapi Luhan masih terdiam menatap kearah lain, bukan kearah Jongin ataupun rangkaian kelopak bunga mawar itu.

"Terima... Terima..." kata semua orang di ruangan itu, tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda yang hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana? Kau bilang kau tak haus, kalau mau pulang, lihatlah liftnya masih dipakai..." kata Baekhyun sambil menahan tangan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk.

Sorak-sorakan orang-orang yang berada di lantai 2 itu berangsur surut, melihat sang gadis yang masih belum berkutik. Tapi sorakan mereka kembali terdengar ketika kedua tangan Jongin merengkuh pipi Luhan dan membawa Luhan semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Tak lama sosok Luhanpun sudah tertutupi dengan tubuh Jongin, yang sedari tadi sudah membuang jarak di antara mereka.

"Mereka berciuman..." kata salah satu gadis di ruangan itu ketika melihat Jongin memiringkan kepalanya bebarengan dengan mata Luhan yang semakin menutup. Semua orang di sana kembali bersorak sampai layar itu kembali putih dan dentuman musik kembali terdengar.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan masih setia menutup matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berada sedekat ini dengan Jongin membuat hatinya sakit. Apalagi tatapan tajam Jongin kearahnya ketika dia membuka mata. "Jong-" perkataan Luhan terpotong. "Biarkan seperti ini. Tetap tutup matamu. Aku ingin 'dia' melihatnya.." kata Jongin masih dalam posisi merengkuh pipi Luhan dengan jarak yang hanya tersisia 3 senti.

"Aku takut ada yang melihat kita, nanti mereka kira kita berciu-"

"Seluruh orang di lantai dua dapat melihat ini Luhan. Tapi aku janji, ini semua untuk kebaikanmu..." kata Jongin membuat Luhan bungkam.

Tapi tak lama Jongin melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menekan sebuah tombol di belakangnya dan lift kembali naik ke atas.

.

- AiLu -

.

Sorak seluruh orang kembali terdengar ketika mendapati 'pasangan baru'-menurut mereka- keluar dari lift dan berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju tengah ruangan. Dimana terdapat meja persegi dengan kue mewah di atasnya.

"Lu, angkat wajahmu.." kata Jongin sambil menarik dagu Luhan pelan dan kembali membawa Luhan ke tengah ruangan. Tapi arah tatapannya pada waktu pertama kali mengangkat wajahnya sangat tidak tepat.

Disana, agak jauh di depan mereka, Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk bersama dengan tangan yang saling terkait, terlihat serasi dengan baju berwarna sama yang mereka pakai. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang melambai riang ke arahnya seakan memberikan selamat. Luhan tersenyum.

Tapi ketika menoleh kearah orang yang di sampingnya, senyumnya luntur. Orang itu kini sedang menatapnya tajam, seperti menyiratkan tatapan kekecewaan. Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin dan di balas senyuman termanis darinya.

Setelah mereka mencapai meja itu, Jongin-pun mulai memotong kue dan memberikan potongan pertama kepada Luhan. Luhan kembali tersipu dan menerima kue itu.

"Cium.. Cium... Cium.." sorak semua orang di ruangan itu membuat Luhan terkejut. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Diapun menatap Jongin yang masih tersenyum kearahnya dan dengan keberanian yang tinggi, Luhanpun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jongin dan menngecup pipi pemuda itu. Dia kembali ingat perkataan Jongin.

'Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu...'

Luhan mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

.

- AiLu -

.

Kyungsoo mempercepat jalannya, dengan diiringi suara sesenggukan dari bibirnya dia terus berlari menuju parkiran gedung. Tak memikirkan topengnya yang tadi dia hempaskan dan make upnya yang luntur.

Dengan cepat dihampirinya mobil limosin itu dan membuka pintunya cepat.

"Nona?" tanya supir itu. Tapi Kyungsoo masih menangis sesengggukan sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa yang dilihatnya tadi merupakan hal terburuk yang pernah dia rasakan.

Jika saja gadis itu adalah gadis lain, mungkin dia tak seterpuruk ini. Dia masih bisa merebut Jongin dari gadis itu. Tapi... Ini adalah eonnienya, eonnienya sendiri. Memarahinya saja dia tak berani, tak tega hati.

"Kita pulang ke rumah, ahjusshi.." kata Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

"Ke apartement nona?"

"Aku bilang ke rumah, ahjusshi. Kenapa tidak mengerti sih..." kata Kyungsoo setengah berteriak membuat supir itu terkejut. Nonanya yang manis dan lembut seketika berubah menjadi seperti ini dalam waktu 1 malam.

.

- AiLu -

.

Pesta usai, seluruh orang telah meninggalkan gedung, tapi tidak dengan Jongin dan Luhan. Mereka masih di ruangan lantai 2. Dengan Luhan yang duduk di sofa memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang membereskan tumpukan hadiahnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Jongin menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di sana, yang sekitar setengah tahun ini sangat familir baginya. Sebuah surat berwarna biru langit dengan gambar teddy bear disisi kanan atasnya. Jujur saja, dia memang sedang mencari apa surat itu terselip di antara hadiah, dan sekarang dia menemukannya.

Dengan senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya, diapun membaca surat itu. Ya walaupun dia tidak mungkin membaca surat yang sekali ini terlihat cukup panjang itu, tapi saat baris paling akhir, dia mengerutkan dahinya. Warna pulpen yang di baris terakhir dengan yang di atasnya berbeda dan terlihat agak sedikit berantakan. Dan hei, apa maksud kalimat itu.

_Maaf telah mengganggu hidupmu selama ini dan selamat tinggal..._

"Jong, kau sedang apa?" tanya Luhan yang sudah berada di samping Jongin. Jongin terkejut dan sedetik kemudian menoleh ke arah luhan. "Ani, hanya memeriksa hadiahku saja.." kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Surat apa itu? Sepertinya terlihat familiar..." kata Luhan, dia sedikit berfikir. "Aku pernah menemukan yang seperti itu di kamar Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tak yakin itu punyanya. Dia sekarang sedang di rumah. Belajar untuk masuk kelas unggulan.." kata Luhan.

Jongin mengernyit. Kyungsoo? Sepupu Luhan? Apa mungkin dia yang melakukan ini? Luhan bahkan bilang dia sedang di rumah saat ini, dan Jongin yakin orang yang memberi surat ini datang ke pestanya, gadis bergaun merah maron tadi.

"Ah, Luhan bagaimana kalau kau ku antar pulang sekarang?" tanya Jongin. Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin masih diam di tempanya, masih menatap surat biru langit itu. Tak lama diapun menghela nafasnya dan berbalik, tapi sesuatu mengenai kakinya, dia menunduk. Sebuah topeng wajah penuh berwarna putih.

Dia tahu topeng itu, topeng yang dipakai gadis bergaun merah maron tadi. Dia mengambilnya. "Ini miliknya kan?" tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri dan membolak balik topeng itu. Disanalah dia terhenti, memandang cap lipstik merah yang berada di bagian dalam topeng. Cap listik berbentuk hati yang melebar.

'Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa menemukannya..' batinnya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Sehun meminggirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah berlantai 2 dengan perlahan. Diapun menolehkan pandangannya kearah gadis yang masih setia duduk di jok sebelahnya, tatapannya seperti anak anjing yang ingin di beri makan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dingin, tidak ada senyuman di bibirnya.

Baekhyun mendengus imut, "Kau memang tidak peka tuan Oh..." kata Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sehun masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi membuat Baekhyun jengah dan dengan sendirinya menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Seperti yang dilakukan Jongin dan Luhan di lift tadi.." kata Baekhyun dengan nada manja membuat Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, diapun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun, begitu juga gadis itu. Dengan menutup kedua matanya, Baekhyun menunggu hal yang selama ini belum dia dapatkan dari Sehun.

Chu

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di dahi gadis itu, sangat singkat. Sehun sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, tapi masih termasuk dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa melakukannya." kata Sehun dan menjauhkan dirinya dan kembali memandang kearah depan. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sakit. Selalu seperti itu, alasannya selalu sama. Apa yang salah dengan Baekhyun? Baekhyun tak memiliki penyakit menular, tapi kenapa Sehun...

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Sehun dengan cepat dan berlari memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah meremas stir mobilnya kuat dan sesekali meninjunya. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun..." kata Sehun.

Kalimat yang selalu diutarakannya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu...

.

- AiLu -

.

"Aku pulang.." seru Luhan sambil membuka pintu apartementnya. Tak ada yang menyahut, tapi itu tak aneh baginya. Mengingat ini sudah larut dan Kyungsoo pasti sudah tidur.

"Kyungie?" panggilnya sambil melepaskan high hills nya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Mungkin sudah tidur.." katanya bergumam dan masuk ke kamarnya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan hendak ke dapur untuk sarapan. "Kyungie, ayo sarapan.." kata Luhan tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo di kamar super rapi itu. Luhan mengernyit, "Mungkin dikamar mandi.." kata Luhan sambil menoleh ke arah kamar mandi di kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat.

Luhan mulai sarapannya dengan sehelai roti isi kacang, dia menikmati rotinya sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Tapi ada yang janggal, sudah 10 menit, tapi Kyungsoo belum keluar juga. Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyungsoo dan masuk menuju kamar mandi.

"Kyungsoo.. Jangan membuat eonnie takut..." kata Luhan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Tak ada sahutan.

"Kyung-" perkataan Luhan terhenti ketika berhasil membuka pintu itu tapi tak menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Luhan panik, dimana adik kesayangannya itu. Seingatnya semalam Kyungsoo tetap di rumah untuk belajar masuk kelas unggulan.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Luhan. Dia sungguh panik saat ini. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo hilang atau diculik, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Dengan cepat dia kembali ke meja makan dan menyambar ponselnya. Menekan beberapa nomor disana dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

Tut tut tut

.

- AiLu -

.

"Yeobse-"

"Kyungie, kau sebenarnya dimana hah? Hiks, kau membuatku takut..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dari eonnienya itu. Tak tau mengapa, hatinya seketika berubah mendung mendengar suara Luhan. Memang Luhan dan Kyungsoo sering dikatakan anak kembar, karna jika Luhan menangis, Kyungsoo akan ikut menangis, dan sebaliknya. Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi lagi ketika mereka sudah beranjak dewasa seperti sekarang ini.

"Eonnie menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya mendengar suara isakan Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis. Pagi-pagi aku tak menemukan adikku di kamarnya, menghilang seperti ditelan bumi.." kata Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti hati Luhan yang selembut ini.

"Aku sudah di sekolah eonnie, tenanglah. Aku berangkat duluan karna ada perlu bertemu dengan Kim saem..." kata Kyungsoo dan kembali berjalan di koridor yang masih sepi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, makan siang temui aku..." kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Arasseo.." katanya dan menutup sambungan.

Dengan langkah cepat, diapun menuju kelas XI A-1. Tapi belum sampai di sana, dia telah menemukan orang yang dia cari, hendak memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ahjusshi..." panggil Kyungsoo sambil berlari menghampiri petugas kebersihan itu.

"Aku ingin mengambil suratku lagi, ahjusshi belum meletakkannyakan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Petugas kebersihan itu mengangguk, "Baru saja ingin saya letakkan, nona. Memang kenapa?" tanya petugas kebersihan itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mengambil surat yang disodorkan petugas kebersihan itu. "Gomawo ahjusshi.." kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat pagi ahjusshi.."

Deg

Kyungsoo perlahan menegakkan badannya tapi belum berani menengok ke belakang. Langkah kaki terus mendekat kearah mereka membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Siapa yang datang secepat ini ke sekolah?

"Oh, anyyeonghaseyo Jongin-ssi.." petugas kebersihan itu tersenyum ramah sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo menatap petugas kebersihan itu yang sedang memain-mainkan matanya seraya menyuruh Kyungsoo pergi. Dengan anggukan pelan, Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari tempatnya dengan perlahan, sedangkan petugas kebersihan itu menghampiri Jongin yang juga sedang menghampirinya.

"Ahjusshi, tadi sia-"

"Tak biasanya Jongin-ssi datang sekolah secepat ini..." kata petugas kebersihan itu, sedangkan Jongin masih memperhatikan gadis bertas teddy bear itu dari jauh, "Sepertinya aku kenal.." katanya dan kembali menoleh kearah petugas kebersihan itu. Tapi sebelum dia membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan hal tadi, petugas kebersihan itu kembali berbicara, "Ahjusshi kembali bekerja dulu.." kata petugas kebersihan itu dengan tawa kikuknya sambil menepuk punggung Jongin pelan.

"Tas teddy bear?" tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan telah keluar kelas ketika bel istirahat terdengar. Istirahat ini, dia ingin menemui adiknya, memastikan tak ada yang terjadi dengan adik sepupunya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencegahnya keluar kelas.

"Kau mau ke kantinkan? Aku ikut ya?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. Luhan ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tapi untuk kedua kalinya seseorang menahan tangannya ketika kakinya hendak melangkah kembali. Dia menoleh, "Sehun?" tanya Luhan lirih, sedangkan Sehun masih menatapnya tajam.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Jongin sambil memandang tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger di lengan kanan Luhan.

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Sehun masih dengan tatapan tajam. Luhan terdiam, seketika dia mengingat sesuatu dan menoleh ke belakang punggung Sehun, tepatnya kearah Baekhyun yang untungnya sedang sibuk bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Luhan bernafas lega.

"Mm, Jongin, kau duluan saja ke kantin, nanti aku menyusul. Ohiya, kalau kau melihat adikku, suruh menunggu aku ya. Titip adikku." kata Luhan membuat Jongin terdiam masih menatap Sehun tajam.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama..." kata Jongin dan dengan sengaja diapun mencuri sebuah ciuman di dahi Luhan. "Jong..." kata Luhan terkejut. "Jangan membuatku merindukanmu..." kata Jongin dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

'Cih, keterlaluan...'

Dengan anggukan Luhan, Jongin pun berjalan sendiri menuju kantin dan Sehun mulai menarik lengan kanan Luhan, tapi dia menahannya. "Bagaimana dengan..." katanya sambil melirik Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Sehun mengabaikannya dan kembali menarik tangan Luhan.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis sejenak menghentikan tawanya dan menatap sendu kearah pintu kelas. 'Mereka pergi kemana?'

.

- AiLu -

.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin. Karna Park saem menahan mereka di kelas tadi, dia jadi terlambat keluar unutk istirahat. Setelah mencapai kantin, dia mencari keberadaan kakaknya, tapi tetap tak menemukannya juga.

Dia sedikit mengelilingi kantin dan tanpa sadar dia sampai disini, di samping pemuda yang tengah menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin, seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Kyungsoo mundur secara perlahan, dia tak mau berurusan dengan pemuda itu. Tapi..

"Ah, Kyungsoo dari tadi kau disana? Ayo duduk disini, eonniemu bilang kau harus menunggunya di sini.." kata Jongin dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Kyungsoo masih terdiam, sampai sebuah tangan menariknya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi panjang itu, berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Oke Kyungsoo, waktu aku berkunjung ke apartement kalian, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Kalau begitu-ehem Anyyeong, namaku Kim Jongin, orang memanggilku Jongin atau Jong saja. Aku sekelas dengan eonniemu dan merupakan pemuda tertampan di kelas..." kata Jongin sejelas-jelasnya. Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin yang terakhir. Tapi, dia tak bisa menyangkal itu.

"Namaku Kyungsoo-" perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika melihat Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri. "Sebentar, aku akan menguji diriku dulu, seberapa kenal aku padamu..." kata Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di pelipisnya.

"Namamu Do Kyungsoo, sepupu melalui kekerabatan dari ayah Luhan. Kelas X-3, ikut club vokal, suka kerapian, suka makanan yang manis, suka teddy bear-" seketika Jongin terdiam, seraya mengingat sesuatu. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kembali ke alam sadarnya lalu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa Luhan eonnie terlalu banyak menceritakanku kepada sunbae..." kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis. Jongin mengangguk, "Selalu kau, dia sangat menyayangimu..." kata Jongin. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentuh. Dia tahu itu dan dia tidak mau menghancurkan kasih sayang Luhan kepadanya, dengan membuat kesalahan yang fatal.

.

- AiLu -

.

"Sehun, memang kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Luhan. Sehun masih terdiam dan tetap menarik Luhan, sampai memasuki ruangan dengan papan nama 'Ruangan 1'.

Blam

Sehun menutup pintu itu cukup keras lalu menatap Luhan yang masih terdiam dengan degup jantung yang berpacu cepat. "Hun, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyanya sambil mengamati ruangan yang biasa dipakai mereka saat ujian mingguan. Tak ada jawaban, hanya helaan nafas Sehun yang terdengar berat.

"Jujur padaku..."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sehun yang sedang menghampirinya dan dalam 1 detik sudah mengunci tubuhnya di antara tangan kokoh Sehun. "Kau dan Jongin benar-benar berhubungan?" tanyanya pelan dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Jawab aku Lu.." kata Sehun dengan suara lembut dan tarikan di dagu Luhan agar gadis bermata rusa itu menatapnya.

"Y-ya, kau.. tak ingin memberi selamat kepadaku?" tanya Luhan berusaha tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Kau berdusta Luhan..." kata Sehun pelan membuat Luhan terdiam.

Perlahan isakannya keluar membuat Sehun terkejut. "Hiks, jadi hanya kau saja yang boleh berpacaran? Hiks, aku juga mau, Sehun. Hiks, aku sudah lelah hanya selalu menonton kemesraanmu dengan Baekhyun. Hiks, aku juga ingin seperti itu..." kata Luhan dengan mata berair. Karna naluri atau apapun itu, Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus pundak gadis itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Uljima, aku minta maaf, ne?" tanya Sehun, sedangkan Luhan masih terisak di pelukan Sehun.

Selanjutnya, Sehun perlahan mengusap belakang kepala Luhan untuk menenangkannya. "Aku minta maaf karna ternyata ada orang yang tidak suka melihat kemesraanku dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, baiklah, aku akan mencoba tak bermesraan di depan orang banyak. Maafkan aku sekali lagi, Luhan. Aku hanya, aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak suka melihat kau berhubungan dengan Jongin. Mungkin... karna aku merasa, jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, kau tidak di bolehkan lagi saling membantu saat ujian denganku." kata Sehun yang mendapat cubitan kecil dari Luhan disusul kekehan lembut dari Luhan.

"Jadi selama ini, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai partner in crime mu?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, "Jadi sebagai apa? Kau mau jadi selingkuhanku?"

Luhan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendorong Sehun untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hahaha, maaf, oke? Aku hanya bercanda. Aku menganggapmu lebih dari itu kok.." kata Sehun sambil menggapai lengan Luhan kembali. Luhan mulai diam dan menatap Sehun dengan mata penuh harap.

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai... pacar keduakuuuu"

Luhan melongo dengan mulut menganga sempurna. Sehun yang tadinya tertawa keras-karna merasa leluconnya itu lucu-seketika terdiam melihat reaksi Luhan. Ada rasa menyesal di hatinya ketika melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Lu, jangan marah dong. Aku kan hanya bercanda." kata Sehun sambil menangkup pipi kiri Luhan.

"Ah, ternyata sepert itu. Baiklah, aku keluar dulu. Jongin suka menungguku." kata Luhan dan hendak melangkah menjauhi Sehun, tapi sebuah tangan kembali menahannya, disertai tarikan yang cukup kuat sehingga membuat Luhan kembali terpojok di antara loker dan badan Sehun.

Luhan yang tadinya hendak memarahi Sehun, tapi ketika melihat wajah dingin itu menatapnya tajam, dia jadi terdiam. Menunggu apa yang akan Sehun katakan atau lakukan selanjutnya.

Tapi lebih dari 5 menit, sehun bahkan belum berkutik. Dia tetap memandang Luhan tajam dengan tangan yang belum lepas dari lengan Luhan.

Setelah menghela nafas berat dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan. Semakin dekat hingga dia dapat melihat binaran menawan dari mata Luhan, hidung bangir yang indah milik Luhan, dan bibir mungil itu. Semakin dekat, sampai Luhan bahkan hanya berani menundukkan kepalanya dengan degup jantung yang menggila. Dan ketika hembusan nafas hangat itu mengenai dahinya, dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Chup

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan lama. Berusaha mengantarkan maksudnya yang sebenarnya dari kecupan itu. Berharap Luhan mengerti keadaannya. Berharap Luhan tak menjauhinya setelah aksi nekatnya ini. Berharap-

Cklek

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

.

- AiLu -

.

"Yeobseyo.."

"Eomma, bisakah eomma ke sekolahku sekarang? A-aku dapat masalah..."

"..."

Tut tut tut

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan menghela nafas berat, "Eomma pasti akan membunuhku.." katanya. Sedangkan seorang pemuda hanya menunjukkan wajah santainya saat mengutak-atik ponselnya. Luhan mendengus, "Kau tak menelpon orang tuamu? Ingat, Cho saem hanya memberi waktu 5 menit untuk menelepon.." kata Luhan. Pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu menoleh kearahnya, "Aku sudah mengirim pesan..." katanya masih terlihat santai.

Tak berapa lama...

"Oh Sehun, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" teguran mengerikan itu terdengar dari ujung koridor ketika seorang wanita yang masih terbilang muda berjalan dengan langkah tergesanya.

"Luhan.." panggilan tegas itu membuat Luhan terkejut bukan main. Dilihatnya eommanya sudah berjalan dengan cepat, tepat di belakang wanita muda tadi.

Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan dan meneguk air liur masing-masing.

.

- AiLu -

.

"Jadi nyonya Lu, nyonya Oh sudah mengetahui kelakuan putra dan putri kalian, kan?" tanya Cho saem sambil memperbaiki kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Ne Cho songsaenghim, atas nama anak dan keluarga saya, saya meminta maaf dan mohon agar masalah ini tak dibesar-besarkan.." kata Heechul-eomma Luhan dengan suara yang lembut tapi tegas.

"Saya akan memberikan perhitungan kepada anak saya jika itu memang perlu.." sahut Sungmin-eomma Sehun dengan bijaksana. Cho saem mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, terimakasih atas kerja sama nyonya Lu dan nyonya Oh. Dan terimakasih sudah mau menghadiri panggilan saya.." kata Cho saem sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menjabat tangan Sungmin dan Heechul.

"Lebih baik hari ini Luhan dan Sehun dibawa pulang saja.." kata Cho saem membuat Luhan tambah ingin meneteskan air matanya.

Setelah keluar ruang BP yang super mencekam itu, Sungmin dan Heechul menyuruh mereka mengambil tas mereka dan Sungmin maupun Heechul menunggu di parkiran.

.

- AiLu -

.

"Hey, kau mau kemana Lu?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat Luhan membereskan perlengkapannya, padahal masih ada 4 jam pelajaran lagi sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Luhan tersenyum, "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo. Maaf aku tak bisa ke kantin tadi.." kata Luhan. Jongin balik tesrenyum, "Aku sudah memastikan jika dia memakan makan siangnya dengan baik dan kembali ke kelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi..." kata Jongin. Luhan kembali tersenyum, "Gomawo Jong, kau yang terbaik..." kata Luhan dan Jongin hanya mengacak rambutnya pelan. Hal yang di irikan setiap orang ketika melihat kedekatan mereka.

Sekilas dia melirik Sehun yang juga sudah selesai membenahi perlengkapannya, tapi dia tak sedikitpun berbicara dengan Baekhyun, bahkan tak meliriknya. Merasa tak perlu memirikanya, Luhan pun berjalan keluar kelas tepat setelah Sehun keluar dari kelas.

Luhan terus memperhatikan punggung bidang Sehun yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Dia kembali teringat tentang kejadian di ruang ujian, pelukan itu membuatnya hangat dan tenang.

Tapi langkah Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Luhan hampir saja menabrak punggungnya. Sehun menoleh dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Sehun lembut, nafasnya tepat mengenai dahi Luhan yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli. "Aku akan jelaskan kepada eommamu, aku janji.." katanya lagi, kini dia menatap mata Luhan tajam.

"Sehun, aku tak mau dipanggil ke ruang BP lagi.." kata Luhan sambil mundur satu langkah. Sehun tersenyum dan memberikan jalan kepada Luhan.

"Lady first.." katanya. Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Sehun yang berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya.

Seperti itulah sampai mereka berada di gerbang. Luhan berbelok kearah kiri, Sehun berbelok kearah kanan.

To Be Continue

Chap 3 sudah lahirrrrr. Gimana? Masih ada yang mau review gak nih? Masih dong ya..

Dan buat luhan kerr, semoga kamu liat.

Huaaaaa, chingu, aku udah berusaha, tapi aku gak tau mau gimana untuk mengubah alurnya. Yang ada aku malah buat kata-katanya tambah banyak dan jadi berbelit-belit, jadi aku hapus lagi deh. Gimana dong? Apa chap ini udah ada perkembangan? Mohon bantuannyaa..

Ini berlaku untuk readers yang lain jugaaa ;(

Keep review ne, buat chingu aku yang manis2. Semoga nanti malem bisa mimpi indah sama biasnya deh.

Cukup sekian aja ya. Pai pai..

Reviewnya jangan lupa#ngotot

Big Thanks to:

rikha-chan, Oh Juna93, Xiao Rose, BeibiEXOl, HUNsayHAN, fivahlulu, levy. , ruixi1, chenma, guest 1, cahayaanjanie, ohohoh, luhan kerr, lisnana1.


	4. Chapter 4

Which One?

.

Chapter 4

By: Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Luhan.

Genre: Romance.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Summary:

Sehun merasa semua yang tidak dimiliki kekasihnya ada pada diri Luhan. Jongin sangat menyukai Luhan dan sangat ingin menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya. Baekhyun selalu iri atas kemampuan Luhan dan mencoba menjadi diri seorang Luhan. Kyungsoo yang iri kepada Luhan karna seorang Jongin. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

.

- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review!

pcyproperties: She is my reviewer. She gaves me advice and it's great, so I asked for help to her. Huahaha, ngakak sendiri liat bahasa gue. Maap ya chingu, gak terlalu bisa emang buat kalimat ing. Sorry sorry, nanti aku belajar lagi deh biar bisa nanggepin review yang . Keep review!

niasw3ty: Ohorat... Hubungan HunHan akan indah di akhirnya. Tenang aja. Okedeh, aku usahain cepet ya, seminggu sekali gimana? Thanks for review! Keep review okay?

parkminoz: Makasih makasih. Huaaaaa, seumur-umur baru ini dapet penggemar. Aku juga penggemarmu lah kalo begitu. Muach muach. Keep review!

Nameslcbkk0996: Iya kaka~ Makasih reviewnya! :*

yixingcom: Akan saya usahakan. So, keep review ne?

parkminoz: Lu lagi brow! Ukkeh ukkeh..

guest baik: Haha, gue suka penname lo. Haha, Baekhyun gak dijadiin mati kok. Dianya aja yang ngotot bilang ini deathchara. Tapi tak apalah, manu~sia. OSEHHH minta digampar? Haha, silahkan, tapi pake cinta yaaaa. Benar, Jongin udah tau Luhan suka Sehun. FF ini anti php? Ahaha #ketawagaje Engga kok #bersiul gaje. HunHan nanti jadian kok, tenang. So, keep review! Dan, pertahankan pen name kamu nak!

BeibiEXOl: Beneran the best? Waahh, senangnya~ Kyungsoo kayak mobil kekempesan ban di tengah jalan tol pas tengah malam? Tunggu tunggu, saya berpikir dulu. Hmm.. kekempesan ban... di tol... tengah malem? Hmm, oooo, HAHAHAHA... Bagus tuh perumpanaannya. Gak beneran, ngeri banget yak mobil yang begitu. Hahaha, Jongin item semua? Ah, jangan ngomongin yang sebenarnya dong #digampar OKKE OKKE. KEEP REVIEW YA~ LOVE YOU :*

Oh Juna93: Gw juga maunya gitu. Tapi... haha memang bersatu kok. Tenang. Keep review yooo

guest: Okedeh kaka~ Saya terima semua yang di katakan kaka, bukan karna bener ato apa ya. Cuma karna saya capek, setiap kaka review pasti panjang banget :D Tapi saya suka. Dan saya gak tau ya, kaka mau ngenggap saya real or fake fans, terserah. Tapi, bahasa kaka itu lo, 'sopan' banget ya. Okedeh, segitu aja, nanti malah tambah panas lagi. Dan saya bilang untuk terakhir kalinya, saya gak akan ganti satu karakter pun di ff ini. Ukke? Mkasih reviewnya..

lisnana1: Chap kemaren memang gk jadi kissing. Tapi gak tau ya gimana ke depannya. Okke okke. Keep review juga ya. Love you and your review! XD

chenma: Mmm, okedeh. Nanti saya ganti. Makasih atas sarannya. Kasi lagi yaaa. Bener tu, kan nanti Luhannya yang dikira nyerong, ternyata.. #berapi-api. Maap-maap kebawa soalnya. Hhm, soal guest itu, udahlah, gak ngerti. Tapi, chingu, nanti kalo gak dibalas malah di sangka pengecut ato gak secara gak langsung bilang kalo yang di bilang dia itu bener semua. Gimana dong? And tentang HunHan, mungkin gak kayak Rangga-Cinta kok. Hahaha, sadis lo brow. Ya udah deh, salam tampol juga kalo begitu.

rikha-chan: Iya, kalo Baekhyun yang dateng, end dong jadinya. HunBaek gak putus karna... Liat aja deh. Sabar sabar, nanti bakalan terungkap kok semuanya. Keep review~

levy. : Ada sesuatu mungkin, hehe. Gomawo and keep review!

cahayaanjanie: Makasih~ Bener, mereka udh jadian. Huahaha. Pantengin terus kalo begitu. Makasih reviewnya. Keep review juga yak.

ruixi1: Huaaa makasih~ Weit, sabar sabar, nanti kalo cepet jadiannya, gak gokil dong. Tunggu aja ya, sebentar lagi paling. Keep review~

HUNsayHAN: Kai kan memang romantis, gak kayak.. #nunjukSehun. HunBaek romantis kok, tapi memang keadaan yang gak memungkinkan makanya jadi keliatan begitu. Haha, Cho saem tuh yang kebetulan lewat. Iya iya, emang kalo ortu di sekolah ato di depan temen itu sikapnya biasa aja, tapi kalo udah di rumah. Hiyaaaaat. Gak deh, gak tega HunHan di gituin di rumah. Liat aja deh di bawah.

luhannieka: YoYoYo Okay. Makasih udah review brow. HunHan di jodohin? Gimana ya? Liat aja deh di bawah.

dodyoleu: Nemu dimana bang? hehe. Makasih pujiannya~ Gak lama kok masa kesengsaraan Kyung, tenang. Maksudnya gak selama Luhan XD. Okke, okke. Makasih ya. Keep review loh~

Sailormoon: Sabar brow.. Nanti makin parah lagi cerita dia di review selanjutnya. Dan, wow, aku merinding baca review kamu. Tenang, ini HunHan kok endingnya. Keep review lo..

fivahlulu: HunHan bersatu, ya pada saatnya #digampar. Keep review yooo..

Sanshaini Hikari: Yup, Chanbaek juga ada disini! Yah, sayang banget ya sampe ketahuan. #nyadar dong, lu yang buat cerita. Maap maap. Kapan-kapan gak ketahuan lagi deh, gak janji XD

Oh Lu-Yan: Oke, masukan kamu diterima :) Makasiiiih. HunHan sweet ya? Hmm, liat di bawah aja deh :D Keep review loo..

hanhyewon357: Yoi bro. Tapi gak sampe berhari-hari. Lebih panjang? Oke, aku kabulkan permintaan kamu... Sebagai gantinya, boleh minta review lagikan? XD

jellal: Jodohin? Liat di bawah aja deh. Kip ripiu yoo

ohohoh: Kawinin sekarang? nanti end dong ff nya. Sabar yo. Keep review!

bambielulu: Gak terlalu complicated kok chingu. Di kawinin ya? Haha, gak deh. Udah mainstream XD Sabar ya chingu. Suatu saat nanti pasti mereka kawin. Ukkeh? Keep review loo..

.

- AiLu -

.

Preview

.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Sehun lembut, nafasnya tepat mengenai dahi Luhan yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli. "Aku akan jelaskan kepada eommamu, aku janji.." katanya lagi, kini dia menatap mata Luhan tajam.

"Sehun, aku tak mau dipanggil keruang BP lagi.." kata Luhan sambil mundur satu langkah. Sehun tersenyum dan memberikan jalan kepada Luhan. "Lady first.." katanya. Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Sehun yang berjalan tak jauh dibelakangnya.

Seperti itulah sampai mereka sanpai digerbang. Luhan berbelok kearah kiri, Sehun berbelok kearah kanan.

.

- AiLu -

.

"Luhan, jelaskan pada eomma..." kata Heechul-wanita berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah yang terlihat muda itu.

"Eomma, sebenarnya..."

Ting tong

Luhan menghela nafas lega, suara bel rumahnya membuatnya terlepas-walau sejenak-dari pertanyaan eommanya. Yeah, setidaknya dia masih bisa memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal sekarang. Eomma Luhan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tung-gu-di-si-ni.

Cklek

"Ah, nyonya Oh..."

Deg

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, dia kembali teringat perkataan Sehun saat mereka baru keluar dari kelas tadi. Dan, dia menepati janjinya...

"Luhan, beri salam kepada nyonya Oh..." perkataan eomma Luhan membuatnya kembali tersadar dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"A-annyeonghaseyo..." kata Luhan sambil membungkuk dalam. Sekilas diliriknya Sehun yang juga sedang meliriknya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Ani, saya sebenarnya ke sini ingin menjelaskan perihal masalah tadi. Saya takut nyonya Lu menyalahkan Luhan sepenuhnya atas kejadian tadi..." kata Sungmin dengan intonasi yang berwibawa.

"Sebenarnya, masalah tadi sepenuhnya adalah salah putra saya, Oh Sehun. Dia yang mengajak Luhan ke ruangan tadi dan... Anda taulah sendiri.." kata Sungmin. Heechul mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Sehun kok. Luhan juga maukan diajak Sehun..." kata Heechul sambil menatap Luhan dan mendapatkan anggukan kecil darinya setelah sebelumnya dia melirik Sehun.

"Haha, memang remaja zaman sekarang. Saya bahkan tidak tahu Sehun punya pacar. Eh, ternyata pacarnya adalah putri dari tuan besar Lu Jien.." kata Sungmin. Heechul ikut tertawa, "Saya juga tak tahu Luhan punya pacar. Seingat saya, dia itu terlalu sibuk mengurusi adik sepupunya..." kata Heechul.

"Putri tuan Do Ah Kyung?" tanya Sungmin membuat Heechul mengangguk.

"Mereka seapartement semenjak putri tuan Do masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan.." kata Heechul dan pembicaraan khas ibu-ibu sosialita kembali berlanjut, menghiraukan kedua anak mereka yang bahkan sudah mati kebosanan karna tak diperdulikan, sampai Luhan permisi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Luhan mengaduk cangkir teh itu sambil menghayal. Ada perkataan dari eomma Sehun yang membuatnya janggal.

'Saya bahkan tidak tahu Sehun punya pacar.'

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Bukankah Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah berpacaran selama 4 tahun, semenjak mereka berada di Junior High School. Ya, dia tau itu dari Jongin yang merupakan teman satu sekolah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tapi, apa yang membuat Sehun tak mengenalkan Baekhyun kepada orang tuanya?

"Kau melamun?"

Suara yang terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Luhan tersentak. Dipandanginya seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman khas seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Luhan, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku tadi permisi ke kamar mandi.." kata Sehun singkat.

"Tapi Sehun, dari terakhir kali aku pulang ke sini, tempat ini sama sekali belum berubah menjadi kamar mandi.." kata Luhan sambil meletakkan gelas yang tadi diaduknya keatas nampan yang sudah ada satu gelas yang sama dengan yang baru diletakkannya.

"Permisi, aku mau mengantar ini.." kata Luhan, tapi dicegat oleh Sehun. Dia menoleh kearah belakang punggung Luhan, "Ahjumma, bisakah ahjumma membantu kami membawakan minuman ini ke ruang tamu?" tanya Sehun kepada salah satu maid di rumah Luhan yang tidak sengaja lewat dari dapur. Maid itu pun mengangguk dan mengambil nampan itu dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih terdiam di meja makan.

"Jadi... Apa kau mau menanyakan sesuatu padaku.." tawar Sehun, membuat Luhan tertarik dan menoleh manatap mata Sehun.

"Satu hal..." katanya. "Kau tak pernah mengenalkan Baekhyun kepada orang tuamu.."

Sehun tersenyum, seakan tebakan yang ada di kepalanya benar. Mungkin dia harus mulai bercerita sekarang, "Yakin, kau mau mendengar ceritanya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk imut.

"Tapi jangan pernah menyinggung hal ini lagi, okey?" tanya Sehun. Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, dulu saat kita di semester pertama kelas XI, aku berencana mengenalkan Baekhyun kepada orang tuaku. Waktu itu, setelah ujian mingguan selesai, aku mengajaknya berbicara dan bertemu orang tuaku. Tentu saja Baekhyun mau, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku membatalkan rencana itu..." Sehun menarik nafas dalam. Luhan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Sehari sebelum aku membawa Baekhyun ke rumah, aku mendengar eomma dan appa membahas tentang orang tua Baekhyun dan dari situlah aku tahu bahwa orang tua Baekhyun merupakan musuh atau orang yang dihindari appa..." kata Sehun. Luhan menatapnya sendu.

"Esoknya, aku mencoba menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun dan tak kusangka dia tak terima dan saat itu aku dan Baekhyun sempat bertengkar selama 1 minggu.." kata Sehun. Ya, Luhan tahu mengenai itu. Dia saat itu juga bingung kenapa Sehun dan Baekhyun saling tak menatap dan ternyata ini alasannya.

Sebentar, bukankah tadi Sehun dan Baekhyun juga saling tak menatap satu sama lain? Apa mereka ada masalah? Apakah masalah yang sama? Atau...

"Sudah, kau mau tanya apa lagi?" tanya Sehun. Tapi seorang maid menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan kalau Sungmin mencari Sehun menyuruhnya untuk pamitan.

"Ohya, itu masih pertanyaanmu, supaya impas, aku juga akan memberikan pertanyaanku-" kata Sehun sebelum akhirnya dia pergi.

"-nanti."

.

- AiLu -

.

Dengan kecepatan sedang, Jongin melajukan mobilnya menuju apartement Luhan untuk bertanya perihal masalah tadi.

Ting tong

"Annyeong Kyungsoo.." kata Jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartement mereka, sedangkan sang gadis masih terdiam membeku di balik pintu.

"Luhan ada?" tanya Jongin ramah, Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. "Tadi Luhan eonnie bilang dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya..." kata Kyungsoo sedikit terbata. Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan sedetik kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu..." kata Jongin dan hendak meninggalkan apartement Luhan, tapi sesuatu di dalam hatinya seperti menolak itu dan berharap Kyungsoo mencegahnya pergi.

"Sunbae.."

Gotcha!

Jongin tersenyum di dalam hati, dia pun menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari pintu apartementnya.

"Mm, sunbae tidak mampir dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meremas ujung kaosnya. Jongin terlihat pura-pura berfikir dan kembali tersenyum untuk mengiyakan ajakan Kyungsoo.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya saat eommanya memanggilnya ke ruang keluarga. Luhan tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Apalagi kalau bukan membahas masalah tadi, tapi parahnya, jika berbicara di ruang keluarga, pasti appanya akan ikut serta.

Luhan berjalan dengan perlahan dan sudah mendapati eomma dan appanya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan pun duduk di samping eommanya dan appanya duduk di kepala meja.

"Jadi eomma malam ini cuma ingin memberitahu appa tentang kelakuan putri kesayangan appa di sekolahnya hari ini..." kata Heechul membuat Luhan meneguk air liurnya sendiri.

Kring kring

Suara dering ponsel Luhan membuat eomma Luhan yang hendak berbicara menghentikan pembicaraannya dan langsung menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan, "Wae? Ini dari Kyungsoo..." kata Luhan membela diri dan langsung mengangkat telpon Kyungsoo.

"Yeobseyo..."

_'Eonnie, kau-'_

"Asal appa tidak tahu saja, Luhan bermasalah dengan putra tuan Oh..." kata Heechul membuat Kyungsoo yang berada di sebrang sana menjadi terdiam.

"Eomma bisakah membicarakannya nanti saja?" tanya Luhan. Heechul menggeleng lembut dan kembali menoleh kearah appa Luhan-Hangeng.

"Aku rasa Sehun akan menjadi menantumu..."

"Mwo?!"

_'Mwo?'_

"Kyungie, nanti aku telfon lagi, ne? Ada sedikit masalah disini..."

Pip

"Eomma, mengapa eomma bilang Sehun adalah menantu appa, hah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit kasar membuat Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lu, perbaiki cara bicaramu.."

"Ah molla, aku sudah bosan hidup seperti ini. Aku hidup seperti ini juga, tak ada yang menyukaiku..." kata Luhan dan beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Kring kring

Ponselnya berbunyi. "Yeobseyo.."

_'Jelaskan padaku...'_

.

- AiLu -

.

Sehun segera melepaskan helm-nya dan menatap sebuah rumah berlantai 2 itu ragu. Tampaknya sangat sepi, mungkin memang selalu sepi. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang dan seterusnya menuju pintu double rumah itu.

Bukannya memencet bel ataupun mengetuk pintu, Sehun malah langsung membuka pintu itu dan benar saja, tak terkunci. Dengan langkah ringan, dia pun memasuki rumah itu dan sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang lampunya belum dinyalakan, padahal ini sudah malam.

Cklek

Begitulah, ketika dia sampai di depan pintu berwarna pink pucat di lantai 2 dan segera memasuki kamar itu. Seorang gadis tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan wajah damainya yang membuat senyum terukir begitu saja di bibir Sehun. Dengan langkah yang dibuat sepelan mungkin, dia pun menghampiri ranjang itu dan duduk di sisi ranjang yang ditempati gadis itu.

"Kau sungguh manis, Baek.." kata Sehun sambil menelusupkan anak rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya. "Tapi jika bibir ini mulai berbicara ketus, aku bahkan jadi takut mendengarnya.." kata Sehun sambil mengusap bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dengan pergerakan cepat, Sehunpun membaringkan badannya di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring menghadapnya.

"Maafkan aku Baek, selama ini tak pernah memberikan yang kau inginkan. Aku memang bukan pemuda yang cocok untukmu. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku sangat menyayangimu..." kata Sehun terus mengelus rambut pendek Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Waktu itu kau masih seorang gadis kecil yang sangat manis. Selalu tersenyum dan selalu mengajakku bermain bersama, aku senang mempunyai teman sepertimu, Baek. Sampai akhirnya kita masuk SMP yang sama dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi tak lebih dari setengah tahun kita pacaran, kau berubah, berubah menjadi gadis yang kasar. Aku tahu apa alasannya, Baek. Makanya aku akan selalu bersamamu..." kata Sehun lagi.

Hiks hiks

Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya melihat gadis yang berbaring di sampingnya meneteskan air matanya. Sehun mengangkat dagu runcing itu dan langsung menatap gadis bermata sipit itu. "Aku mengganggu tidurmu? Aku minta ma-"

Perkataan Sehun terhenti ketika Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Dengan perlahan Sehun kemali mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan balik memeluknya.

"Aku kira kau takkan kembali lagi Sehun, aku kira kau tak peduli lagi padaku, aku kira kau tak menyayangiku lagi.." kata Baekhyun yang teredam di dada bidang Sehun.

"Huss, jangan menangis lagi oke? Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu kepadamu.." kata Sehun. Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan memandang wajah Sehun. "Sungguh?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang teramat imut. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih Sehun, kau selalu ada di sampingku. Aku hanya-" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sambil menggit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya, "-merindukan eomma.." kata Baekhyun seiring tetesan air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau ingin ke rumahku?" tanya Sehun membuat Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Nanti appamu-" perkataan Baekhyun kembali terhenti melihat Sehun yang menempelkan jari telunjukkan di bibir gadis itu.

"Appa tidak ada di rumah, hanya eomma..." kata Sehun, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tak usah Hun, aku masih ingin di sini. Memelukmu.." kata Baekhyun dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

"As your wish, princess..." kata Sehun kembali mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Jalja..." bisiknya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Kamar bernuansa abu-abu itu kini mulai terasa hangat ketika sang empunya menyalakan penghangat ruangan, membuat Jongin-sang empunya-semakin menyamankan posisi rebahannya di atas ranjang king size-nya. Dia memandangi langit-langit kamar seolah di sana ada sebuah benda yang menarik.

"Kyungsoo... Apa mungkin.." batinnya. Kemudian dia kembali mengingat beberapa perkataan Kyungsoo saat dia mampir ke apartementnya tadi siang.

Flashback

Kyungsoo dengan telaten membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas coklat hangat itu ke ruang tv. Dilihatnya Jongin yang telah menunggunya sambil tersenyum tipis. Oh, ini adalah surga dunia. Kyungsoo segera meletakkan nampan itu di meja dan duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Silahkan, sunbae."

Jongin mengangguk dan meminum coklat panasnya. "Mm, enak sekali. Apalagi di cuaca sedingin ini dan-ehem ada gadis cantik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan ikut meminum coklat panasnya. "Oiya, ada apa sunbae kemari, tak biasanya."

Jongin tersenyum tipis sambil meletakkan gelasnya di meja. "Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan dan Sehun, kanapa mereka sampai pulang duluan begitu? Aku kira, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya dan menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tak tahu Luhan eonnie pulang duluan. Em, sebentar, aku akan menelponnya kalau begitu." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengambil ponselnya di kamar dan menelpon Luhan.

'Yeobseyo..'

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya singkat sambil kembali berjalan ke ruang tv.

"Eonnie, kau-"

Kyungsoo seketika terdiam ketika mendengar suara Heechul disebrang dan-astaga, apa yang sedang imo-nya bicarakan?

"Mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah menjerit sehingga membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung dan hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

Tut Tut Tut

Apa-apaan ini. Tak pernah Luhan memutuskan telfon sepihak begitu kepadanya. Huh, dia harus meminta penjelasan. Nanti.

"Kyung, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo kembali tersadar dengan keberadaan Jongin dan segera kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"A-aniyo, sunbae. Hanya saja, tadi eonnie memutuskan telpon sepihak tanpa mengatakan apa-apa." Jongin tak perlu tau soal ini. Atau mungkin Luhan yang akan menjelaskannya sendiri nanti.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya sebentar dan hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Kyungsoo pun segera duduk di tempatnya dan mengambil gelas coklatnya.

"Kyung.."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Jongin bingung.

"Itu... gelasku."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menatap gelas lain yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Sunbae, maaf."

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Terlihat sangat manis.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa meminum ini." kata Jongin dan berganti meminum milik Kyungsoo yang berada di atas meja. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, dan merutuki pemikiran bodohnya sehingga membuat wajahnya merona sekarang ini.

Ciuman tidak langsung.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan kembali meminum coklat Jongin yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

"Kau sakit, Kyung?" tanya Jongin. "Pipimu memerah dan kau tadi menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali."

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara minumnya dan menggeleng pelan kepada Jongin. Tapi Jongin masih terdiam, memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo secara cermat. Kyungsoo yang merasa di perhatikan begitu hanya bisa diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah. Sampai sebuah tangan dingin menarik dagunya dan mereka kembali bertatapan, kali ini lebih dekat. Sehingga Kyungsoo dapat menatap mata hitam ini secara seksama.

Tangan Jongin yang satu lagi mulai terulur menggapai wajah Kyungsoo, dan ketika hayalan Kyungsoo kembali bermain, Jongin kembali meruntuhkannya.

Jongin perlahan menyapukan ibu jarinya ke bibir atas Kyungsoo yang terlihat bekas coklat disana. Dan setelah selesai, dia kembali menjauhkan dirinya.

"Maaf." kata Jongin singkat.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan roma merahnya.

"Ah, hari ini hari kamis ya? Wah, seharusnya ini hari bersih-bersih! Tapi, ya sudahlah, Luhan eonnie juga belum pulang." kata Kyungsoo yang akhirnya berhasil mencari kalimat pengalih suasana kikuk di antara mereka.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu gadis ini sedang malu dan mencoba mengalihkan suasana. Terlihat dari wajah meronanya dan jari yang saling menaut di pangkuannya.

Flashback Off

Jongin memutar otaknya, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu, tapi...

Dengan ragu, dia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk peti di laci kedua dari atas. Diapun membawa kotak itu ke ranjangnya dan membuka isinya. Bertumpuk surat berwarna biru langit dengan gambar teddy bear di sisi kanan atasnya, semua surat itu terlihat sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah tanggal yang tertera di bagian depan surat itu.

Jongin mengambil surat yang seperti yang paling lama dari semua surat-surat itu.

27 April 2013

Hai.

Jongin kembali tersenyum, dia merasa waktu itu orang yang mengirimnya surat ini merupakan orang yang hemat berbicara. Setiap surat yang diberikannya, hanya berisi 1 sampai 3 kalimat saja.

Diapun kembali mengambil asal surat itu dan membukanya.

1 Mei 2013

Sudah akhir musim semi, tapi udara tetap dingin..

Jadi, tetaplah pakai jaketmu, sunbae..

Ternyata dia mendapat kalimat Kyungsoo dari surat ini... Tunggu!

Dia kembali membuka surat itu satu-persatu dan menganga lebar. Semuanya persis, perkataan Kyungsoo dengan surat ini, persis sekali. Sampai dia membuka surat terakhir.

14 Januari 2014

Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, Happy birthday, Happy birthday to you.

Selamat ulang tahun sunbae, semoga di ulang tahunmu yang ke-17 ini membuatmu menjadi semakin lebih baik lagi tapi tetap menjadi Kim Jongin yang aku kagumi.

Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu sebagai alasan mengapa aku bisa mengagumimu. Waktu itu, tepatnya saat musim semi pertamaku di Seoul. Saat itu aku bertemu denganmu di sekolah sekitar pukul 7 malam. Kau ingin menjemput sepupumu dan aku sedang menunggu sepupuku. Tak tahu saat melihat wajah sunbae pada malam itu membuatku tak bisa dengan mudah melupakannya. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta?

_Maaf telah mengganggu hidupmu selama ini dan selamat tinggal..._

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Malam musim semi? Di sekolah?

"Ah, gadis seperti hantu itu.."

.

Flashback

.

Jongin sedikit mengumpat di dalam mobilnya. Bagaimana tidak, hari sudah malam begini, tapi dia disuruh ahjummanya untuk mencari sepupu sialannya itu. Demi apapun, dia bahkan belum belajar untuk tes masuk kelas unggulan besok. Dan tugasnya untuk bersosialisasi dan penyambutan murid baru-sebagai dewan kedisiplinan di Osis-membuatnya harus menyiapkan kira-kira beberapa pidato singkat yang akan diucapakannya besok.

Setelah sampai parkiran, Jongin pun membuka pintu mobilnya cepat dan menengok ke arah parkiran roda dua yang tak jauh dari sana. Benar saja, sepupunya masih berada di sini. Terlihat sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam yang masih terparkir di sana. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Jongin melangkah perlahan memasuki area sekolah, ketika mencapai pintu masuk utama, dia merasa tidak sendiri. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke sebelah kiri, namun nihil. Kemudian dialihkannya pandangannya ke sebelah kanan dan...

"Aigo, kau menakutiku..." katanya sambil memperhatikan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang dan anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Terus diperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah, memastikan bahwa gadis di depannya itu adalah gadis sungguhan.

"Ma-maaf.." kata gadis itu lirih tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya dan terus menunduk. Jongin merasa penasaran dengan sosok itu dan mendekati gadis itu yang bersandar di meja piket.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini.." kata Jongin. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, "A-aku sedang menunggu sepupuku yang masih berada di dalam..." kata gadis itu. Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan ikut bersender di meja piket yang berbahan kramik itu.

"Mungkin aku juga akan menunggu sepupuku di sini. Aku malas ke dalam..." kata Jongin sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sekarang giliran gadis itu yang memperhatikan Jongin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Umm, sunbae sekolah di sini.." kata gadis itu masih sungkan. Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum membuat gadis itu menahan nafasnya.

"Kau murid baru ya?" tanya Jongin membuat gadis tadi menangguk ragu. Senyum Jongin semakin melebar.

"Kenalkan, aku Jongin, tahun ini aku naik kelas dua. Aku juga dewan kedisiplinan di Osis. Jadi, kalau beruntung, mungkin aku yang akan bersosialisasi ke kelasmu.." kata Jongin. Gadis itu mengangguk sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Oh ya, aku sarankan besok bawalah alat belajarmu, karna tahun ini guru pembimbing Osis bilang tidak ada penyelenggaraan Mos atau semacamnya. Jadi kalian mungkin langsung belajar setelah di persilahkan melihat roster di papan pengumuman.." kata Jongin. Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh iya satu lagi yang paling penting. Jangan lupa membawa kartu ujian waktu tes masukmu ke sekolah ini. Walaupun sudah dipakai saat ujian masuk, kau masih membutuhkannya. Lihat saja deh, nanti pasti berguna.." kata Jongin.

Gadis itu mengangguk kembali, "Kamsahamnida sunbaenim.." kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Ah, kenapa dia keluar lama sekali. Atau aku saja yang menghampirinya?" kata Jongin bermonolog ria. Diapun menoleh kearah gadis di sampingnya yang sebelumnya tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku masuk saja ya. Kau tak apakan sendiri di sini.." kata Jongin. Gadis itu mengangguk, "Aku rasa eonnie juga sudah hampir sampai.." kata gadis itu.

"Annyeong, semoga kau beruntung besok.." kata Jongin sambil berlari kecil memasuki gedung sekolah. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang terus menatap punggungnya sampai menghilang. Meninggalkan seorang gadis dengan senyum yang terukir indah di bibirnya. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika berdekatan denganya.

.

Flashback Off

.

"Apa benar itu Kyungsoo? Ah, aku bahkan tak memperhatikan wajahnya waktu itu. Tapi kalau iya, setahuku dia tak datang ke pestaku. Dan aku yakin, gadis bergaun merah maron itulah pengirim surat-surat ini.." katanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Tidak mungkin itu dia.

.

- AiLu -

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. Seperti yang lain, Luhan juga tengah bersiap-siap dan hendak mengajak Minseok keluar, tapi dia bahkan tak menemukan anak itu lagi disana. Dia pun memilih keluar kelas sambil mencari gadis itu sampai sebuah tangan menarik tangannya.

"Mau kemana?"

Luhan menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis. "Mencari Minseok. Dia hilang tiba-tiba."

"Kalau begitu ayo aku bantu."

Luhan menggeleng pelasn sambil menahan lengannya yang ditarik Jongin.

"Kau tunggulah di kantin. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Jongin awalnya tak setuju, tapi lama-kelamaan dia akhirnya luluh juga dengan tatapan lembut itu.

"Baiklah."

Luhan kembali meneruskan langkahnya, ketika sebuah tangan kembali menahan lengannya.

"Ikut aku.."

Luhan menatap Sehun terkejut dan tak menolak ketika pemuda itu membawanya ke belakang sekolah.

"Hun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya aku memerlukan pahamu lagi."

Dan disinilah mereka di bangku panjang di depan ruangan ujian yang memang jarang di lalui orang karna berada di sudut sekolah. Seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, Sehun berbaring di pangkuan Luhan dan Luhan kembali mengusap-usap rambut Sehun.

"Kau tidak jera ya, kita bari dihukum semalam. Apa mau di pulangkan lagi?" tanya Luhan lembut tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah sempurna itu.

"Jika itu berarti aku bisa pulang cepat dan kembali berkunjung ke rumah mertuaku. Tak apa-apa kok."

Luhan terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan Sehun. Cukup eommanya yang membicarakan perihal menantu, dan sekarang Sehun malah ikut-ikutan.

"Jangan sembarangan kamu." kata Luhan sambil mendorong pipi kiri Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan melamarmu jika memang aku punya kesempatan." kata Sehun. "Dan kita nanti akan tinggal di sebuah rumah yang punya pekarangan yang luas. Di sore hari, kita berdua akan menonton anak-anak kita bermain di halaman sambil minum teh. Kau akan membangunkanku setiap hari dan menungguku pulang di teras bersama anak-anak kita." celoteh Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun sendu, dengan senyum miris di bibirnya. "Jangan buat aku berhayal terlalu jauh. Aku mohon."

Sehun yang tadinya menutup matanya, sekarang perlahan membuka. Di pandanginya wajah Luhan dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipinya. Dia tahu dia sudah terlalu banyak berbicara omong kosong dan mengakibatkan Luhan menjadi seperti ini.

"Ah, aku lupa aku ada janji dengan Yixing dan Jongin." kata Luhan sontak berdiri, membuat Sehun ikut terduduk.

"Aku pergi dulu ya.." kata Luhan dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

'Sadar Sehun. Kau sudah punya kekasih.'

.

- AiLu -

.

Jongin berjalan sendirian di lorong menuju kelasnya. Sungguh, dia kesal sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin Yixing tadi mengusirnya dengan tidak elitnya ketika dia ingin berduaan saja dengan Luhan. Mengganggu. Dan lagi, Kyungsoo juga tak kelihatan di kantin. Menyebalkan.

"Sunbae."

Jongin diam di tempat dan berbalik. Tak jauh di belakangnya, terlihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya masih kelas satu dan terlihat malu-malu menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"Em, aku mau bilang.."

"-bahwa aku menyukai sunbae."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Siapa gadis ini, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Sunbae tidak mengenaliku?" tanyanya dengan wajah merengutnya. "Aku selalu meletakkan surat kecil di laci sunbae."

Jongin sedikit terkejut dan menatap gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Dia kurang percaya.

"S-sunbae?"

Jongin mulai mendekati gadis itu dan menatap wajahnya dalam.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Bomi."

"Kau yang meletakkan surat-surat itu di laciku?"

"Y-ya. Dan sunbae tidak pernah membalasnya, makanya aku berbuat nekat untuk menyatakan perasaanku secara langsung." kata gadis itu takut. Jongin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kembali. Benarkah gadis yang bergaun maron itu adalah dia?

"Jadi bagaimana sunbae?"

Sementara di lorong yang sama, Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan geram.

'Gadis itu..'

_"Ah, ahjussi, bagaimana?"_

_"Beres nona. Tapi saya menemukan ini di laci itu."_

_"Apa ini? Bomi?"_

_"Aku rasa ini surat orang lain. Jadi mulai sekarang, aku minta tolong kepada ahjussi menyingkirkan surat-surat ini dan meletakkan surat-suratku, arrachi?"_

_"Baik, nona."_

Oh Ya Tuhan, dia tak tahu gadis itu akan senekat ini.

.

- AiLu -

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir pun berbunyi nyaring, mengingatkan para siswa yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Luhan, setelah menghabiskan 1 mangkok sup kimchi pedas, dia pun sudah bersiap kembali ke kelasnya bersama temannya.

"Yixing eonnie! Luhan!"

Panggilan itu sontak membuat kedua gadis itu menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang gadis imut dengan pipi tembemnya sedang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Minseok? Kami tak melihatmu di kantin tadi.." kata Luhan, dia adalah salah satu teman dekat Luhan selain Yixing yang sebenarnya adalah kakak kelasnya. Yixing mengenal Luhan karna dikenalkan orang tuanya sewaktu mereka kecil. Orang tua Luhan dan Yixing merupakan mitra kerja.

"Aku tadi menemui Jongdae oppa.." kata Minseok sambil tersenyum malu. Yixing mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum tipis. "Katakan kepada kekasihmu itu untuk memperbaiki nilai kimianya. Kalau tidak, Kim saem akan kembali menendangnya keluar kelas.." kata Yixing sedikit terkekeh.

"Nilainya tak tuntas lagi?" tanya Minseok dengan ekspresi kesal, "Awas saja, aku akan buat perhitungan padanya.." kata Minseok. Tapi Yixing terlihat sedikit terkejut, "Jangan katakan jika aku yang memberitahumu. Nanti dia malah datang ke rumahku dan mencekikku.." kata Yixing yang sebenarnya adalah teman sekelas Jongdae serta tetangga depan rumahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan lembut kepadanya..." kata Minseok sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sampai di persimpangan, mereka berpisah. Dengan langkah cepat, Minseok dan Luhan menuju kelas mereka dan bersaing siapa yang lebih cepat sampai.

"Aku menang..." kata Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Terlihat Minseok yang masih terengah di belakangnya sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut.

"Hahh, aku memang tak akan bisa mengalahkan seekor rusa.." kata Minseok. Luhan tersenyum mengejek, "Itu nasibmu menjadi seekor hamster kecil.." kata Luhan dan merekapun berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing.

Merasa guru yang akan memasuki kelas belum datang, Luhan pun memutar bangkunya mengarah ke belakang menuju meja Minseok. Terlihat Minseok yang sedang sibuk memegang ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Min-"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, ditangkapnya sebuah pemandangan yang tergolong menyesakkan, pas di belakang bangku Minseok, tepatnya kearah bangku Sehun yang sekarang sedang diduduki Sehun dan Baekhyun di sampingnya. Baekhyun tampat menyenderkan badannya ke dada Sehun dan memain-mainkan jari-jari Sehun.

"Apa?" pertanyaan Minseok sontak membuat Luhan kembali tersadar dan tersenyum kikuk kearah Minseok. "Ani, aku hanya bingung saja. Tak biasanya Kim saem datang telat seperti ini.." katanya sambil sesekali melirik Sehun yang juga sedang meliriknya dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya. Oh, pemuda itu...

'Meskipun sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya, dia masih sempat melirik serta tersenyum kearahku?' batin Luhan.

"Selamat siang anak-anak, oke pada jam ini saya akan menggantikan Kim saem dan ingin memberitahukan pengumuman kepada kalian.." kata Jung saem selaku wali kelas mereka, sambil berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Oke,1 minggu lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival yang biasa di adakan setiap satu tahun sekali di sekolah kita. Kalian pasti sudah tahu, karna di kelas satu kalian sudah mengikutinya, walau hanya menjadi pengunjung." kata Jung saem sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan gulungan kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Dan tahun ini kalian sudah menjadi tuan rumah. Saya mendapat informasi jika kalian kebagian di bidang kuliner. Jadi saya akan membacakan apa-apa yang diperlukan.." kata Jung saem dan mulai membuka gulungan kertas yang berada ditangannya, "Oke, kita perlu juru masak. Saya sudah pilih, orang itu adalah Zi Tao, Minseok, Luhan, dan Baekhyun.." lanjutnya sambil melirik orang-orang yang dia sebut namanya.

"Bagian manager restoran saya serahkan kepada ketua kelas kita saja, Oh Sehun. Dan selain dari yang saya sebut tadi menjadi pelayan dan penyambut tamu. Atau apapun itu, kalian urus saja sendiri. Oh iya, yang bertugas membeli bahan-bahan adalah juru masak. Dan masakan yang akan kita sajikan minggu depan adalah masakan yang cukup mudah, karna kita mengangkat gaya Italia, terserah kalian mau menyajikan apa, tapi ingat, kita melakukan ini untuk menang. Kalahkan stan-stan kelas lain, oke.." kata Jung saem yang disauti oleh teriakan dari beberapa siswa.

"Oke, saya rasa itu saja yang perlu. Karna jam Kim saem masih ada 30 menit lagi, buka buku kalian halaman 204. Kerjakan, selesai, kumpul ke ruangan saya. Kalau begitu saya permisi.." lanjutnya membuat seluruh siswa di kelas itu mendengus tertahan.

"Mm, masakan Italia ya?" gumam Luhan tanpa memperdulikan desahan kecewa beberapa teman-temannya.

To Be Continue

Huah, gak mau bilang apa-apa lagi. Pokoknya, AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN READERSKU! Mumumumu~

Cukup sekian dan terimakasih. Karna reviewnya memuaskan, jadi saya update cukup kilat ya. Biasanyakan seminggu sekali. Okke, jadi pertahankan review kaliaaaannn. Makasih semuanya. Love yaaa. Dan karna Aku lagi seneng, aku juga berterimakasih banyak sama sider... Tanpa kamu, view ff aku pasti gak ada. Love yaaa, semuanya.

(Menggila)

Big Thanks To:

pcyproperties, niasw3ty, parkminoz, Nameslcbkk0996, yixingcom, parkminoz, guest baik, BeibiEXOl, Oh Juna93, guest, lisnana1, chenma, rikha-chan, levy. , cahayaanjanie, ruixi1, HUNsayHAN, luhannieka, dodyoleu, Sailormoon, fivahlulu, Sanshaini Hikari, Oh Lu-Yan, hanhyewon357, ohohoh, bambielulu.

Lebih 14 dari target! #narik paksa aril

Kalian luar biasa~


	5. Chapter 5

Which One?

.

Chapter 5

By: Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast: Oh Sehun& Luhan.

Genre: Romance.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Summary:

Sehun merasa semua yang tidak dimiliki kekasihnya ada pada diri Luhan. Jongin sangat menyukai Luhan dan sangat ingin menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya. Baekhyun selalu iri atas kemampuan Luhan dan mencoba menjadi diri seorang Luhan. Kyungsoo yang iri kepada Luhan karna seorang Jongin. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

.

- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review!

fivahlulu: Iya tuh. Udah, tonjok aja, tonjok. #gak nyadar diri.

bambielulu: Haha, kamu sangat beruntung. Baru review, eh udah update lagi. Bagus bagus. Masalah yang buat ByunBaek berubah itu masalah yang udah mainstream kok. Maklum ff jadul, jadi masalahnya udah mainstream juga. Keep review loh.

ruixi1: Iya iya. Sabar toh ndok. Nanti HunBaek bakal surut(?) kok. Keep review yaaa

selulu: Ahh, jangan fitnah kamu. Keep review!

pcyproperties: Bener tuh, Sehun mah suka gitu. #gak nyadar diri.

kyungie love: Imut? Makasih. #gak nyadar diri lagi. Jong akan tau pada waktunya. Huahaha #ketawa evil

Guest: Iya nih. Kita grebek(?) yuk!

guest baik: Haha, makasih udh pertahanin penname kamuu. Banyak review harus update kilat? Ah, jangan gitulah #noel-noel. Wops, sabar mamen, HunBaek gak abadi(?) kok. Nanti ada saatnya Sehun sama Luhan. Jadi tunggu aja. So, keep review!

levy. : Iya nih. Gapapakan? Nanti aku nasehatin deh (?)

Oh Lu-Yan: Iya, HunBaek itu udah temenan dari... dari kapan ya, aduh aku juga lupa XD Pokoknya udah lamaaaaa banget. Luhan gak terlalu berpengaruh di hubungan HunBaek, tapi berpengaruh untuk perasaan Sehun untuk milih nanti. Review lagi yaaa. Makasih :*

niasw3ty: Ih, masa sih nungguin. Makasih deh kalo emang iya. Emang Sehun suka gitu. Sabar ya, siapa tahu dia berubah nanti. Maksudnya lebih setia sama Baek XD Haha, oke, keep review ya ma brow.

yixingcom: Hehe, liat di bawah aja deh. Gimana nasib Bomi. Tentang PCY, tenang. Dia selalu ada kok, tapi cuma nyempil-nyempil dikit doang. Keep review yaa..

Oh Juna93: Sabar brow, tenang. Jangan galau dong. Kan Jongin belum jawab Bomi. Makasih reviewnya yoo. Keep review!

luhannieka: HUAHAHA, GILE LU NDRO(?) Momentnya pasti ada lah, tapi, gk janji deh kalo sweet #digaplok. Keep review ya ndro(?)

khalidasalsa: Baiklah. Aku kabulkan permintaanmu. Cling! Tuh di bawah udah lanjut -..-

rikha-chan: Nerima gak ya? Liat aja deh di bawah, klo emang ada, saya lupa soalnya XD

chenma: Kyungsoo berbuat seperti itu karna ada sebabnya. Jangan buruk sangka nak(?) Eh iyaya? Tapi, aku cek di novel n buku-buku lainnya, dialognya awalan kapital semua kok. Dan soal "menggelengkan kepalaNYA" itu murni typo, gak nyadar mah ada dia disitu. Makasih lo atas sarannya. Dan soal guest dan gege, udhlah, biarin aja. Toh sekarang gak muncul lagi kan? Dan untuk pertanyaan kamu, liat di bawah ajaaaaa

HUNsayHAN: Iyatuh Sehun mah demennya yang begituan. Udah, sikat aja, sikat. Keep review loo

ichacha1294: Hai, aku mau bilang kalo nama kamu itu samalo sama nama panggilan aku #gak penting. Btw, keep review!

ohohoh: Gak manas2in kok. Luhankan emang udah panas(?) Sama-sama chingu. Aku tahu rasanya kalo kita review trus di balas. Itu perasaan aku yaaaa. Keep review loo

lisnana1: Jujur deh, gue masih penasaran, si waktu itu sapa sih. Emang dia pinter banget, makanya bisa menjawab semuanya-_- Tapi emang bener sih, biarin aja waktu yang menjawabnya XD

Meriska-Xi: Bakalan bersatu kok. Tenang. Keep review yaa

ZiyuHaowen: Jadi kamu! Kamu! Jadi kamu yang sering di buat orang-orang jadi peran anak-anak HunHan XD Wess brow, tos dulu dong yang senasib #ngangkat tangan #Krikkrik. Yaudah deh. Emang di kisah elu, yang bagian Jonginnya engga ada? Gue lebih parah brow, elu di tinggalin sendiri, eh gue, Sehun ma Baek(nama samaran) malah mesra-mesraan di depan gue. Sakit nya tuh dimana? Udah deh ya, cowo2 macem Sehun tuh gak usah di deketin, buat sakit ate. Keep review yooo

BeibiEXOl: Nyesek yo? Sori deh sori. Janji deh, chap depan aku buat lebih nyesek lagi XD Sabar chingu, Luhan gk papa kok, dia ngasih tau aku tadi(?) Soal Kris, Selamat, dia emang akan masuk ke ff ini. Tapi gk tau ya jadi siapa. Baiklah readersku yang paling jujur(?), nanti saya luruskan deeeh. Keep review :*

Guest 2: Pergi ke Beijing tak deu, Bang naga adeu #gaya jarjit. Ditunggu lo kedatangan Kris nya. Keep review!

N. : Sehun yang nawarin karna cakep? Haha, bisa juga tuh. Aku gak kepikiran waktu nulis ini dulu. Keep review yaa~

.

- AiLu -

.

Preview

.

"Bagian manager restoran saya serahkan kepada ketua kelas kita saja, Oh Sehun. Dan selain dari yang saya sebut tadi menjadi pelayan dan penyambut tamu. Atau apapun itu, kalian urus saja iya, yang bertugas membeli bahan-bahan adalah juru masak. Dan masakan yang akan kita sajikan minggu depan adalah masakan yang cukup mudah, karna kita mengangkat gaya Italia, terserah kalian mau menyajikan apa, tapi ingat, kita melakukan ini untuk menang. Kalahkan stan-stan kelas lain, oke.." kata Jung saem yang disauti oleh teriakan dari beberapa siswa.

"Oke, saya rasa itu saja yang perlu. Karna jam Kim saem masih ada 30 menit lagi, buka buku kalian halaman 204. Kerjakan, selesai, kumpul keruangan saya. Kalau begitu saya permisi.." lanjutnya membuat seluruh siswa dikelas itu mendengus tertahan.

"Mm, masakan Italia ya?" gumam Luhan tanpa memperdulikan desahan kecewa beberapa teman-temannya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan tengah membersihkan kamarnya, ketika suara bell apartementnya berbunyi.

"Aku saja.." sahut Kyungsoo dari luar dan setengah berlari menuju pintu.

Cklek

"Sunbae?"

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Luhan ada?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyilahkan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam apartementnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di ruang tamu,sementara dia berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar Luhan.

"Eonnie, ada sunbae di luar." kata Kyungsoo dengan kalimat ambigunya.

"Sunbae? Sunbae siapa?" kata Luhan tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Sehun sunbae."

Luhan langsung terdiam.

Di ruang tamu.

"Sehun?"

"Hai Lu. Mau menemaniku ke mall sebentar?"

"Memang.. Baekhyun kemana?"

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan clubnya."

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Berencara untuk bersiap-siap.

'Bodoh sekali kau. Dia hanya menemuimu pada saat sedang membutuhkanmu saja. Saat Baekhyun tidak ada. Dan kau masih mau menerimanya?'

'Tidak. Dia pasti menyimpan rasa kepadamu. Mungkin saja dia berbohong tentang Baekhyun yang sibuk, hanya karna ingin bersamamu saja.'

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus perdebatan tak jelas itu. Memang, dia setuju dengan statement yang pertama. Tapi, bisa sajakan statement yang kedua juga benar?

Luhan sudah siap dengan dress selutut berwarna krem miliknya. Dia pun menemui Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun ketika menyadari Luhan telah berada di depannya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Oiya, kapan kalian akan belanja untuk keperluan festival?"

"Nanti. Jam 3 sore."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk saja dan sekilas tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bergegas."

Di Mall

Luhan memekik kecil ketika lagi-lagi badannya bertubrukan dengan pengunjung mall yang sialnya sangat ramai hari ini. Sehun menoleh sekilas dan ketika dia merasa Luhan baik-baik saja, dia kembali menatap ke depan dengan wajah datarnya.

Sementara Sehun sedang menyebarkan pandangannya untuk mencari toko langganannya, Luhan hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.

'Tidak peka sekali sih. Udah tau aku kesusahan begini, bukannya genggam tanganku, eh tangannya di masukin ke dalam saku jaket.'

Luhan terus memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatapi lengan Sehun yang masih tenggelam di saku jaketnya. Dan lagi-lagi, dia kembali berbenturan dengan pengunjung mall, membuatnya berada lumayan jauh di belakang Sehun yang tak menyadari keadaannya.

'Hah! Menyebalkan. Kalau dia bersikap seperti itu, terpaksa aku yang memulai.'

Luhan pun berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun dan langsung mengait lengan Sehun, tapi ternyata dia terlalu bersemangat, sehingga genggamannya tergelincir sehingga tangannya masuk ke saku jaket Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Luhan dalam diam. Jari-jari Luhan sudah bergerak tak nyaman di dalam sana, sementara Sehun mulai merenggangkan kepalan tangannya sedari tadi dan perlahan meraih jemari Luhan.

"Jari-jarimu dingin sekali." katanya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, diikuti Luhan yang tengah merona parah di sampingnya.

'Ini lebih dari yang aku bayangkan. Ya Tuhan.'

Sehun kembali menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Luhan yang tengah menunduk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan raut bingungnya.

"Aku.. lupa dimana toko sepatu itu."

"Memang, apa nama tokonya?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, "Suspense."

Hah?

"Memang ada nama toko seperti itu ya?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berjalan. "Ayo kita cari sambil keliling-keliling."

Luhan hanya mengangguk ragu dan kembali mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Kau bilang ingin membeli kado, untuk siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Sepupu perempuanku."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Lama mereka berkeliling. Berkunjung ke semua toko yang di inginkan Luhan, tentu saja. Dan berakhir makan siang di sebuah café yang tak terlalu ramai. Sampai ketika mereka kembali berkeliling, Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sebuah toko dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku ingin ke toko itu." kata Luhan sambil menunjuk dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Sehun tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Uwah." seru Luhan dan tanpa sadar melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun. Dia pun segera berkeliling dengan segala decakan kagum yang keluar dari mulutnya setiap detik. Sedangkan Sehun juga ikut berkeliling dan berhenti di sebuah rak yang menyediakan benda-benda couple.

Pandangannya tertuju kepala sepasang pena dengan warna berbeda, pena yang lebih besar berwarna emas dan yang lebih kecil berwarna silver, juga dihiasi dengan ukiran-ukiran unik yang menambah keinginan Sehun untuk memilikinya.

Sehun kembali membolak-balik pena itu dan pandanganya tertuju kepada ukiran yang berada di pangkal pena. Bertuliskan 'Couple' dengan huruf C besar berbentuk setengah hati. Tulisan berawal dari sebelah kanan, jadi harus di baca terbalik.

Sehun pun perlahan mengambil pena satunya dan mencoba membandingkannya, tapi dia cukup terkejut ketika kedua pena tersebut saling menyatu ketika didikatkan, sehingga huruf C berbentuk setengah hati yang ada di kedua pena itu berubah menjadi satu hati yang utuh.

"Bagus juga." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia pun segera membawanya ke kasir dan membungkusnya.

"Kau beli apa?" tanya Luhan yang baru sampai di kasir ketika Sehun hendak menyusulnya. Sehun menatap kotak panjang di genggamannya dan hanya menggeleng pelan. Luhan mengernyit bingung, namun dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan segera membayar semua barang belanjaannya. Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk berkeliling lagi.

Tak jauh dari toko tadi, Luhan yang sedang mengecek barang belanjaannya cukup terkejut ketika melihat sebuah benda panjang, berwarna silver dan memiliki ukirang yang sangat unik. Dia pun menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang tersangka yang menyodorkan benda itu kepadanya. Apa Sehun ingin memberikan benda itu padanya?

"Bagaimana? Bagus, tidak?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan mata berbinar menatap benda itu.

"Yasudah. Buatmu saja."

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan langsung mengambil pena itu. Memperhatikannya dan seketika terdiam ketika membaca kata 'Couple' di pangkal pena tersebut.

"Ini benda couple?" tanyanya lembut. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Luhan pun kembali terlonjak gembira.

"Aku mau lihat pena milikmu. Bagaimana bentuknya." kata Luhan.

"Ya seperti itu juga."

"Ayolah, sekali saja. Perlihatkan dong.."

"Tidak usah."

Luhan sejenak mencebikkan bibirnya cemberut, tapi kemudian kembali tersenyum manis ke arah pena itu.

"Bagus sekali ya? Kenapa kau terus menatapinya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan menatap Sehun lama.

"Apa?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga Sehun, sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Sehun kilat.

"Terimakasih." bisik Luhan dan melangkah lebih awal sambil memegang pipinya sendiri. Merasa Sehun yang masih membeku di tempat, Luhan berbalik dan kembali menghampirinya Sehun dan meraih tangannya.

"Ayo tuan Oh, kau lambat sekali." katanya sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun segera tersadar dan menatap Luhan yang berada sedikit di depannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Luhan masih menggandeng tangan Sehun dan sesekali mengayun-ayunkannya. Jujur, dia sangat senang hari ini. Makan bersama, bermain bersama, dan mereka bahkan membeli benda couple. Seperti pasangan yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba langkah Luhan terhenti membuat Sehun ikut terhenti dan menatapnya bingung. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada sebuah toko.

"Sehun, aku rasa itu toko yang kita cari." kata Luhan sambil menunjuk toko itu. Sehun yang baru menolehkan kepalanya langsung berjengit kaget. Dia tak menyangka bahwa toko bernama aneh seperti itu memang benar ada. Awalnya dia memang hanya mencari nama toko yang mustahil saja. Mungkin supaya bisa berkeliling lebih lama dengan Luhan, dan bergandengan tangan. Tapi, sekarang..

"Ayo kesana." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum ceria dan menarik Sehun ke toko tersebut.

Ketika sampai di depan toko. Luhan sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat konsep dari toko ini. Gelap, didominasi warna merah dan hitam, dan musik yang diputar adalah musik yang menegangkan.

"Mm, kau yakin ini tempatnya, Hun?" kata Luhan. "Aku rasa tak ada barang yang cocok dengan perempuan di sini."

Sehun menghela nafas dan mencoba berfikir. Dan ketika Luhan hendak melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko tersebut, dia langsung menahannya.

"Tak jadi." katanya dingin. "Lagian, aku udah senang berkeliling denganmu."

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. "Tapi kadonya?"

"Tak perlu. Sekarang kita pulang atau jalan-jalan lagi?"

Luhan berfikir sejenak dan mengambil ponselnya guna melihat jam, dan disaat itu juga dia mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo. Sudah jam 2.30 PM ternyata.

"Aku rasa, kita sebaiknya pulang saja." kata Luhan pelan. Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil dan hendak meraih tangan Luhan untuk di genggamnya lagi, tapi keburu Luhan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sehun mengernyit sambil sesekali mencoba melirik layar ponsel Luhan. Siapa yang berbalas pesan dengannya? Apa Jongin?

Sehun awalnya mencoba mengabaikannya dan meneruskan langkahnya dengan Luhan yang mengikutinya. Tapi dia tak tahan ketika melihat gadis itu bahkan tersenyum. Apa memang Jongin? Dia menulis apasampai Luhan tersenyum manis seperti itu?

"Siapa? Kelihatannya sangat penting." kata Sehun sambil melirik ponsel Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kyungsoo" jawabnya singkat. "Dia bertanya, apakah aku berangkat denganmu nanti. Tadinya kami ingin berangkat bersama, dia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan kota."

Sehun terdiam sebentar dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku.. harus mengantar Baekhyun."

Pergerakan Luhan sontak berhenti.

"Y-ya. Te-tentu saja. Aku memang jadi berangkat dengannya kok." kata Luhan pelan.

Hening sejenak. Sehun masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya dan terus menatap ke depan. Tapi lambat laun wajah itu berubah seiring helaan nafas beratnya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum manis, "Mau ku traktir bubbletea tidak?"

Luhan yang tadinya lesu, perlahan menoleh kearah Sehun dan mengangguk semangat.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan, Minseok, dan Tao sudah berada didepan pasar Namdaemun salah satu pasar tradisional terdekat dari rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi sama sekali belum terlihat keberadaan Baekhyun disana.

"Lu, kau memang sudah tau apa saja yang akan dibeli?" tanya Minseok. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku sudah browsing tadi dan sedikit bertanya kepada eommaku." kata Luhan dengan bangga.

"Oo, tapi bukannya restoran eommamu sudah lama ditutup ya?" tanya Minseok. Luhan tetap tersenyum, "Walaupun ditutup, bukan berarti eomma lupa semua resep masakannya, kan?" tanya Luhan, Minseok hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Memangnya eomma mu pu-"

Brumm

Sebuah motor sport berhenti didepan mereka dan terlihatlah Baekhyun yang sedang dibonceng, tentu saja oleh Sehun yang masih memakai pakaian yang sama seperti terakhir mengantar Luhan ke apartement. Terjadi sedikit perbincangan diantara mereka dan akhirnya Baekhyunpun turun dari motor Sehun dan Sehun kembali melajukan motornya. Tanpa melirik Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah melongo. Bukankah baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka bersenang-senang? Tapi kenapa... Sungguh, dia sangat tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu. Ingin rasanya dia mengejar Sehun dan pergi bersamanya, jika dia sadar apa posisinya sekarang. Simpanan? Tentu saja tidak. Luhan bahkan mempunyai namjachingu, Jongin. Ya, mungkin.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo belanja.." kata Baekhyun dan berjalan duluan memasuki pasar. Lama mereka hanya berkeliling, dengan Minseok dan Tao berjalan didepan meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang terlihat cukup akrab. Ya, belanja dapat membuat 2 gadis menjadi lebih dekat.

"Jadi mana yang bagus?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat dua botol saus tomat dan menunjukkannya kearah Luhan, Minseok, dan Tao.

"Yang mereknya Carbonara lebih bagus.." kata Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan memasukkan 3 botol saus tomat kedalam plastik. Merekapun beralih menuju bagian sayur-sayuran.

"Apa lagi yang perlu diambil?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Luhan sedikit berfikir, "Tomat, kentang dan daun bawang, itu untuk chicken parmigiana. Ceri dan buah coulis untuk hidangan penutup. Dan mungkin seledri..." kata Luhan membuat Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Tao terdiam menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kau tahu semua resepnya?" tanya Tao dan Luhan hanya mengangguk ragu. "Ah baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan..." kata Baekhyun membuyarkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Jujur, Baekhyun iri...

Bahkan di mata para wanita saja, Luhan adalah gadis yang sempurna. Pintar, pandai memasak, sopan, dan cantik. Calon menantu idaman, begitu anggapan Baekhyun. Dia kadang-kadang mencoba untuk menjadi Luhan yang pintar dan sopan. Tapi, hatinya selalu mengingatkannya bahwa dia bukan Luhan. Dia Baekhyun. Dan dia yang begini masih bisa mendapat perhatian extra dari Sehun. Itu sudah cukup.

Tapi, dia mencoba menjadi Luhan bukan karna perasaan iri belaka. Ia hanya... yeah, ingin mendapat tatapan kagum juga dari Sehun. Ya, selama ini dia menyadarinya. Dia tahu segala perbuatan Sehun di belakangnya. Tapi, dia terlalu takut untuk memberontak dan membuat Sehun pergi darinya. Tidak tidak. Dia harus bersabar.

Merekapun kembali berkeliling mencari bahan yang dibutuhkan. Hanya beberapa, karna beberapa bahan yang lain hanya ada di Italia.

Tring tring

Tring tring

Merasa ponselnya berbunyi, Baekhyunpun mengangkatnya tanpa menjauhkan diri dari Luhan, Minseok, dan Tao. Dia tersenyum manis setelah melihat nama si penelpon, "Wae Sehun-ah.."

Luhan membeku, serasa perkataan Baekhyun adalah sebongkah es yang menghantam dadanya. Nyeri dan membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Hatinya seakan menjerit, 'Harusnya aku yang mendapat telpon itu.'

"Oh, arrasso. Ditempat tadi oke?" kata Baekhyun dan segera mematikan sambungannya.

"Kau membuatku cemburu..." kata Minseok sambil memandang Baekhyun nanar. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Wae, apa salah aku telponan dengan kekasihku?" kata Baekhyun.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau juga dijemput Jongdae, Min?" tanya Tao membuat Minseok terdiam seketika. Luhan, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Hanya tersenyum kecut dan membayangkan nasib dirinya nanti. Ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya bersama pasangan masing-masing. Sedangkan dia?

"Lu, kau tidak dijemput Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"A-ah, aku kira dia sedang sibuk." kata Luhan gugup. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan wajah kesalnya, "Apa maksud si kkamjong itu mengatakan sibuk.." kata Baekhyun kesal. "Sini biar aku telfon, pokoknya dia harus menjemputmu.." kata Baekhyun dan langsung mengeluarkan kembali ponselnya. Luhan ingin melarangnya, tapi keburu panggilan Baekhyun tersambung dengan Jongin.

"Yeob-"

"Yak kkamjong! Cepat kesini jemput Luhan. Di Namdaemun, jika 15 menit kau tidak datang, kau pasti akan menyesal berurusan denganku!" bentak Baekhyun sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang melewati mereka menatapnya tidak suka.

"Sudah Baek, sudah.." kata Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera memutuskan sambungannya dan menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Jadi, sampai mana tadi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Luhan terlihat ragu untuk berbicara, "Mmm, seharusnya tak usah menghubungi Jongin. Aku bisa pulang dengan Tao." kata Luhan. Tao menggeleng cepat, "Aku akan dijemput Changmin sunbae, mian." kata Tao membuat Luhan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Oke baiklah, sekarang kita membahas bahan yang belum kita dapatkan." kata Luhan, Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata dia sudah menulis resepnya disana.

"Mmm, kita perlu ayam schnitzel-eh? Ini ayam sungguhan? Buah coulis, roti rosetta, mortadella. Namanya aneh-aneh." kata Baekhyun dengan wajah yang aneh pula.

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku sudah pesan kok kepada teman eomma dari Italia. Besok mungkin sudah ada.." kata Luhan, "Lebih baik kita cari toko bubble tea, aku haus." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum malu.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, aku juga kangen minum bubble tea" kata Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Kukira kau tak suka bubble tea. Bahkan Minseok tak menyukainya."

Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya, " minuman kesukaannya. Ya, aku jadi keikut deh." kata Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk paham, sesering itukah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, sampai Baekhyun jadi menyukai minuman itu.

"Hei, kenapa melamun. Ayo... Aku rasa ditoko itu menjual bakpao, aku lapar." kata Minseok dan mendapat anggukan dari Tao. Mereka tetap pada formasi Minseok-Tao dan Luhan-Baekhyun. Minseok memang tak setia kawan jika menyangkut makanan.

Tit Tit

Tin Tin

Seketika langkah mereka terhenti mendengar suara klakson yang berbeda itu. Pengecualian kepadaMinseok yang terus berjalan, tapi beruntung Tao masih dapat menahannya.

Dua orang pemuda memarkirkan kendaraan mereka berdekatan. Pemuda yang memakai mobil, keluar dan menghampiri mereka lebih dulu, sebelum dia tersadar siapa yang sedang berdiri disampingnya saat ini.

"Sehun?" Jongin menatap Sehun bingung, "Kau, ingin menjemput Luhan?" tanyanya langsung membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berada disamping Luhan.

Deg Deg Deg

Suara detak jantung siapa itu? Tanyakan kepada Luhan jika ingin meminta jawaban.

"Baiklah, mm, Lu aku duluan.." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan, Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, "Aku duluan ya, tak apakan kalian makan berdua saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang cukup keras mengingat tadi dia dan Luhan tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Minseok mengangkat jempolnya dan mengangguk sedangkan Tao hanya melambai.

"Oh ya, bahan-bahannya kau yang bawa ya, Lu? Mumpung ada Jongin disini..." kata Baekhyun sambil mengayunkan dagunya kearah mobil Jongin. Luhan mengangguk, "Kalian hati-hati.." kata Luhan dan sedikit melirik kearah Sehun, yang memberikan pandangan seperti... entahlah.

"Baiklah, Jong ayo pulang..." kata Luhan sambil mengangkat plastik-plastik besar dan banyak itu kemobil Jongin. Jongin yang tidak tegapun hendak membantu Luhan, sebelum sepasang tangan mengambil alih plastik-plastik itu dan membawanya menuju mobil Jongin. Jongin terdiam. Begitupun Luhan.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi. Buka bagasinya..." kata Sehun. Jongin mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun meletakkan barang-barang itu dan kembali menuju Baekhyun dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Ayo masuk, kita ke apartementkan?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sepeninggalan mereka, Minseok dan Tao bahkan telah berada disalah satu meja di toko bubble tea dengan beberapa makanan dihadapan mereka.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berempat?" tanya Tao membuka suara. Minseok hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan makannya. "Hanya saja, mereka terlihat aneh. Saling canggung dan ya...Aneh" kata Minseok.

"Aku pernah melihat Luhan dan Sehun berpelukan."

Hik Uhuk Uhuk

Minseok yang mendengar itu langsung tersedak dan terburu-buru mengambil air minumnya. "Kau bercanda? Mereka sudah punya pacar masing-masing." kata Minseok heboh. Tao mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah lama sih, waktu itu Luhan belum pacaran dengan Jongin." kata Tao, "Kau masih ingat pada saat Luhan pergi menuju meja piket karna buku kimianya tertinggal?" tanya Tao dan mendapat balasan anggukan dari Minseok.

"Disitulah, setelah aku menyalin tugasmu, aku memilih untuk mengejar Luhan, aku ingin melihat keadaannya. Saat itu, tak jauh dari meja piket, aku melihat mereka berpelukan..." kata Tao. Minseok mengangguk mengerti, "Setelah itu?" tanya Minseok.

"Setelah itu, ya aku pergi, aku takut ketahuan."

.

- AiLu -

.

Aroma khas dari adonan di sebuah microwave mendominasi udara di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan abu-abu itu. Jongin, pemuda yang berada diruangan itu tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah tubuh kecil sedang bekutat dengan ponsel di telinga kirinya dan tangan kanan yang sibuk mengaduk sesuatu disebuah mangkuk kaca besar.

"Baiklah eomma, annyeong."

Jonginpun beranjak dari duduknya ketika mendapati sosok itu memasukan ponselnya kesaku apron yang dipakainya.

"Lu." panggil Jongin. Sosok itu berbalik dan tersenyum tipis kearah Jongin. Jongin terkikik geli melihat wajah gadis itu yang beberapa bagiannya terdapat bekas tepung ataupun coklat.

"Kau terlalu serius." kata Jongin sambil mengusap bekas tepung dan coklat itu perlahan, Luhan tersenyum dan terus menatap Jongin. "Apa? Ah, maaf kalau begi-" Luhan menahan tangan Jongin yang ingin menjauh dari wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum, "Ani, aku suka kau melakukan itu. Itu membuatku nyaman. Seakan semua bebanku menghilang." kata Luhan membuat Jongin tersenyum lega dan beralih mengusap belakang kepala Luhan.

"Jadi, apa tiramisu-nya sudah selesai? Aku sudah lapar." kata Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi, tunggulah." kata Luhan sambil beralih kembali ke aktifitas awalnya. Jongin juga kembali ketempat duduknya dan menutup matanya. Hal pertama yang dia ingat..

"Oh ya, apa Kyungsoo biasanya belum pulang jam segini?" tanya Jongin. Luhan hanya bergumam mengiyakan, "Dia bilang tadi dia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan kota bersama temannya. Kami berangkat bersama tadi, aku ke pasar dan dia ke perpustakaan kota." kata Luhan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, tak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terhadap Kyungsoo. Seperti, ingin sering-sering bertemu dengannya, melihatnya, berbicara dengannya. Ya, seperti itulah.

"Tada! Tiramisu ala chef Luhan selesai. Sebagai tamu istimewa dan orang pertama yang mencicipi tiramisu buatan chef, chef akan memberikan satu piring besar tiramisu plus lasagna sebagai bonus." kata Luhan sambil meletakkan dua piring datar di hadapan Jongin, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Waw, aku tersanjung." kata Jongin dan perlahan menyendok sepotong tiramisu kedalam mulutnya. Jongin berhenti merasakan lelehan coklat dengan keju yang terasa dimulutnya. Itu membuat sebuah sensasi aneh dan juga spektakuler. Oh, dia harus lebih memandang Luhan mulai sekarang. Gadis ini sungguh luar biasa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan tak sabar. Jongin masih diam dan mengambil potongan kedua.

"Aku tak pernah memakan tiramisu yang seperti ini." kata Jongin. Dia kembali mengambil potongan ketiga, "Kau memasukkan mint?" tanya Jongin membuat Luhan mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Aneh ya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah memelas. Jongin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku tak pernah mencicipi rasa yang seperti ini, ini luar biasa, Luhan. Kalau begini kau bisa menjadi chef nantinya." kata Jongin membuat senyum Luhan mengembang. "Itu memang salah satu impianku." kata Luhan dan mengambil sendok untuk dirinya. Diapun mengambil potongan kecil dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Hhmm, apa aku masukkan anggur saja?" gumam Luhan. Jongin tersenyum lucu.

"Aku percaya padamu chef." kata Jongin.

.

- AiLu -

.

"Ah, kenapa Kyungsoo belum pulang juga?" tanya Luhan setelah dia mengantar Jongin sampai depan gedung apartementnya. Diapun melirik jam tangannya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah pulang jam segini.

"Aku tunggu didalam saja deh." gumamnya dan kembali menuju apartement-nya.

Lama Luhan duduk didepan tv, tapi fokusnya malah kearah jam dinding yang berada tepat diatas tv lcd-nya yang terus menyala. Dia masih memikirkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia sudah dikamar ya? Tapi daritadi tak ada suara pintu kok." monolog Luhan sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Cklek

Luhan sedikit terkejut sekaligus bernafas lega. Kyungsoo, adik kesayangannya ada disana, meringkuk didalam selimut. Apa yang terjadi?

"Jangan." Kyungsoo mengigau dengan suara yang timbul tenggelam. Sangat tak jelas didengar.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan-pun menghampirinya.

"Kyungie?" kata Luhan sambil mengusap anak rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Eonni." gumamnya lagi.

Seketika jantung Luhan bergemuruh melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Apa yang terjadi kepadanya, sampai membuatnya tidur tak tenang seperti ini.

"Gwenchana Kyung, eonnie disini." kata Luhan sambil membaringkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo serta memeluk gadis yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Hussh, eonnie disini." kata Luhan masih mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

'Setidaknya penyebab rasa sakitku yang menyembuhkan sakit itu sendiri.'

.

- AiLu -

.

"Sedikit kekiri... Yap. Tidak! Terlalu kekiri, oke oke disitu. Sempurna."

Luhan memandang papan bertuliskan 'Brek Ristorante' dengan bangga. Sungguh, dia sedikit merindukan nama itu.

"Hei, apa tulisan itu sungguh menarik?" tanya Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan membuatnya langsung berbalik.

"Kau,aku kira siapa" kata Luhan gugup. Sehun mundur satu langkah, "Memang siapa yang kau harapkan? Jongin?" tanya Sehun, Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku akan panggilkan Jongin-"

"Tidak, tak perlu." kata Luhan langsung mencegat Sehun yang hendak memasuki kelas. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi?" tanyanya, sedikit berharap.

"Aku ingin bersama...mu" Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menarik Luhan masuk kedalam kelas. Terlihat semua orang tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Beruntung Sehun hanya mendapat tugas menjadi manager. Dari tadi pagi, kerjaannya hanya memperhatikan kerapian meja, menyuruh-nyuruh, dan terakhir memasang papan nama restoran. Itupun karna suruhan Luhan.

Tring

Suara pintu dibuka membuat semua orang yang tadinya sibuk, sontak berhenti dan menatap beberapa orang di ambang pintu kelas mereka.

"Sunbae, apa restorannya sudah buka?"

"Sudah!"

Serentak seluruh penghuni kelas. Berbondong-bondong orang memasuki kelas Luhan yang sekarang telah disulap menjadi sebuah restoran bergaya Eropa dengan pelayan yang berdandan ala pelayan di restoran Eropa.

Semua tampak sibuk, Luhan, Baekhyun, seluru penghuni kelas tampak sibuk. Yeah, selain Sehun yang hanya memperhatikan Luhan dari sudut ruangan, tepatnya dibelakang meja kasir, dengan seorang pemuda manis yang dikenal bernamaDaehyun.

"Oh YaTuhan, kemana Jongin di saat-saat seperti ini."

Sehun menangkap pergerakan mulut Luhan yang sedang mengeluh sendiri. Mengingat keadaan kelas mereka yang sudah penuh pelanggan, tetapi kekurangan pelayan. "Apa kalian bisa menangani masakannya? Aku akan membantu mereka mengantar pesanan." kata Luhan sambil menghampiri meja pantri Minseok dengan masakan di tangannya.

"Berikan padaku." kata Sehun sambil mengambil nampan berisi lasagna berukuran medium dengan cappucino panas.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bersikap ramahlah tuan Oh." kata Luhan, tak lupa melemparkan senyum manisnya. Sehun balas tersenyum, sampai mengabaikan tatapan nanar dari gadis disudut sana.

"Baek, 1 breakfast dan coffe-nya mana?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap pemuda yang ada didepannya. "Aku sedang sibuk, kau tahu? Minta saja kepada Luhan, dia lebih pandai." kata Baekhyun ketus. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Sibuk? Aku kira dari tadi kau hanya melamun." kata pemuda itu dan sukses mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun.

Perlahan pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja pantri didepan Luhan. "Lu, breakfast menu 1"

"Special menu 1, Lu."

Luhan terdiam, menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika dua suara yang sangat berbeda itu menyapa gendang telinganya. "Wow, kalian sangat kompak." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum kagum kearah kedua pemuda itu.

"Oh, ayo lah Lu. Meja 3 tampaknya sudah mulai kesal. Dari tadi pesanannya belum diantarkan." kata pemuda yang lebih pendek.

"Kau salah tempat Jinki, aku bagian special menu dan makanan penutup. Yang kau katakan itu bagian Baekhyun." kata Luhan lembut. Jinki memutar bola matanya.

"Aku sudah kesana Lu, tapi Baekhyun bilang 'Aku sedang sibuk, kau tahu? Minta saja kepada Luhan, dia lebih pandai'.Aku takut-ups." kata Jinki tersadar disampingnya ada seorang Sehun.

"Kau tangani meja 1, aku yang akan mengatakannya kepada Baekhyun." kata Sehun dan pergi menghampiri meja pantri Baekhyun. Jinki yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Jadi, apa kau bisa mulai membuat special menu-nya untuk meja 1?" tanya Jinki. Luhan menghela nafasnya berat, tepatnya menatap kepergian Sehun.

"Sungguh, aku sedang malas."

"Oh Ya Tuhan!"

.

- AiLu -

.

Jongin bersender di dinding kelas XII B-2 sambil sesekali mengintip melewati jendela, ke dalam ruangan itu. Sepertinya kelas itu sudah berubah menjadi pameran lukisan dan karya-karya seni lainnya.

Saat Jongin kembali mengintip dan menemukan orang yang ditunggunya hendak keluar kelas itu, diapun menghadangnya di depan pintu.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo-ya."

"Jo-Jongin sunbae? Ada apa." kata Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit terkejut. Jongin tersenyum dan menarik Kyungsoo supaya tidak menghalangi jalan.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu ke kelasku. Mungkin kau sudah lapar." kata Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam, apa maksudnya Jongin mengundangnya langsung untuk berkunjung ke kelasnya. Hal yang luar biasa bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah." kata Jongin sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo menuju kelasnya. Tapi, belum tiga langkah, mereka berhenti.

"Jongin sunbae."

Jongin menatap gadis di depannya bingung dan langsung teringat pada detik ketiga.

"Kau Bomi, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Aku.. ingin meminta jawabanmu lagi. Waktu itu kelihatannya sunbae sibuk sekali." kata Bomi sambil melirik Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Ah itu-"

"Sunbae, bukankah kita akan ke kelasmu? Ayolah, aku sudah lapar." kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangan Jongin, persis ketika di lorong saat itu. Saat itu, Kyungsoo juga segera menghampiri Jongin dan mengatakan ada yang penting, ketika pemuda itu ingin menjawab pernyataan Bomi. Tapi, pas mereka sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Bomi, Kyungsoo segera menyuruh Jongin kembali ke kelasnya dan diapun berlari menuju kelasnya juga. Aneh.

"Tunggu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menatap jongin tak percaya, sedangkan Bomi tersenyum senang.

"Begini. Kau sebenarnya gadis yang manis Bomi."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan hendak pergi, tapi tangan Jongin menahannya.

"Tapi, maaf aku tak bisa menerimamu," katanya tanpa menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. "-aku sudah punya kekasih."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum sinis, 'Dan itu juga berlaku padamu Kyungsoo.' batinnya.

Bomi menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan segera berlari dari sana. Jongin pun langsung berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo."

Sesampainya disana.

"Ternyata ramai sekali." ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menyadari tangannya yang masih digenggam Jongin.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kursi tamunya." kata Jongin dan membawa Kyungsoo kesudut ruangan yang sudah tersedia meja belajar biasa, tidak seperti meja pelanggan yang lain.

"Kenapa disini, sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang bersampingan langsung dengan jendela menuju lapangan sekolah.

"Lihat keluar." kata Jongin. Kyungsoo menurut dan memandangi keluar jendela. Ya, disana sangat sepi, berbeda seperti biasanya. Tentu, karna hari ini semua orang sangat sibuk didalam area sekolah.

"Sebentar lagi salju mencair." kata Jongin sambil memandangi pepohonan yang mulai tak terlihat lagi gundukan saljunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi musim semi." gumamnya.

"Kenapa dengan musim semi? Apa ada yang spesial dimusim itu?" tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Apa yang harus dia jawab, "Hhmm, itu..."

Jongin masih menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dia mengingat sesuatu, "Ah aku pergi memesan untukmu dulu, supaya kau tak menunggu terlalu lama, sebentar ya." kata Jongin dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

'Fyuhh. Syukurlah.' batin Kyungsoo. Diapun menyamankan cara duduknya dan terus memandang keluar. Kembali teringat saat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Jongin. Di malam musim semi.

.

- AiLu -

.

"Lu, special menu 1."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa leganya dia saat melihat Jongin ada dihadapannya. "Kemana saja kau?" tanya Luhan berpura-pura kesal. Jongin terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap pipi Luhan dengan punggung jari telunjuknya. "Aku sedang menarik pelanggan kesini, Lu." kata Jongin membuat Luhan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku maafkan kali ini. Kalau begitu bekerja yang baik tuan Kim." kata Luhan.

Jongin terkekeh, "Kau sangat suka menyebut orang dengan marganya saja." kata Jongin. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya. Jonginpun kembali menuju meja Kyungsoo, tetapi tetap menyempatkan mengacak rambut Luhan.

.

- AiLu -

.

"Haaahh"

"Haaahh"

Sehun dan Daehyun saling berpandangan. Ya, sekarang Sehun kembali ketempat asalnya-dimeja kasir-bersama Daehyun. "Kau kenapa, Hun?" tanya Daehyun terlihat lesu. Sehun mengangkat bahunya sambil menatap Luhan yang masih tersenyum memperhatikan kepergian Jongin.

"Kau mau tau tentangku?" tanya Daehyun. Sehun menoleh, "Youngjae?"

"Yeah, tentu saja." kata Daehyun.

"Haaahh"

"Haaahh"

Kembali terdengar helaan berat dari mereka.

.

- AiLu -

.

"Special menu, untuk orang yang special." kata Jongin sambil membawa nampan berisi spaghetti mix lasagna dan granita. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan bersiap menyantap makanannya, sampai dia tersadar bahwa Jongin masih duduk manis didepannya sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Mmm, sunbae mau?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Kau tahu, kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat ingin aku jumpai." kata Jongin. Yang sangat ingin dia jumpai? Apa pacarnya? Orang specialnya? Tak mungkin, dia sudah memiliki Luhan sekarang.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Penggemar rahasiaku."

Deg

Kyungsoo meremas garpu ditangannya. Saat ini dia mulai gugup.

"Kau mau membantuku mencaritahunya?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama, "Mungkin?". Jongin bersorak dalam hati, "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan ciri-cirinya kepadamu." kata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup.

"Dia seorang gadis, sangat menyukai teddy bear, seingatku dia berambut panjang dan berkulit putih, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya." kata Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku.

"Mmm, apalagi ya? Ah, dia datang keacara ulang tahunku kemarin. Ah, mungkin kau takkan mengetahui itu. Luhan bilang kau tidak menghadirinya." kata Jongin. Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya.

"Waktu itu dia memakai gaun berwarna merah maron, terlihat sangat anggun. Dan bi-" Jongin berhenti seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"-birnya berbentuk hati." kata Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku harus pergi." kata Jongin tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan tempat Kyungsoo.

'Apa dia sudah mengetahuinya? Omo, matilah aku.'

.

- AiLu -

.

Seminggu telah berakhir, seminggu itu pulalah Luhan masih mendekam didalam kamarnya. Tepatnya dibawah selimut bercorak rusa birunya. Luhan membuka matanya, ya dia masih bisa membuka matanya. Tapi dia belum bisa berdiri-sebenarnya belum dibolehkan Kyungsoo-dari tempat tidurnya. Badannya benar-benar lemas.

"Lu-" bibir Kyungsoo yang tadinya ingin membangunkan eonnie kesayangannya itupun berubah menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya. "Selamat pagi Luhan eonnie. Aku kira tadi kau belum bangun." kata Kyungsoo sambil membawa sebaskom air hangat dan handuk yang disampirkan dibahu kanannya.

"Pagi ini kau harus bersih-bersih." kata Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan baskom itu dilantai dekat tempat tidur Luhan. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Diapun pasrah ketika Kyungsoo dengan perlahan mengusap handuk basah itu kewajahnya.

"Kau bolos lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan suara seraknya. Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Luhan tajam, tapi malah terlihat imut.

"Aku tidak bolos eonnie. Aku mempunyai ijin." kata Kyungsoo sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Lagian tidak adil, selama ini kau selalu mengurusku, menyediakan kebutuhanku. Sekarang biarlah aku membalasnya walau mungkin tak setimbang dengan perhatian eonnie selama ini." kata Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu?" kata Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku tahu itu. Siapa juga yang tidak sayang kepada anak yang manis dan baik seperti aku." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengibas rambut panjangnya. Membuat Luhan tertawa tak bersuara.

Ting Tong

Kyungsoo sejenak menoleh kearah pintu kamar Luhan. "Aku rasa Jongin sunbae sudah datang." kata Kyungsoo senang sambil merapikan segala peralatan yang dibawanya dari luar dan kembali membawanya keluar. "Eonnie, sungguh, kau sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti Jongin sunbae." kata Kyungsoo sebelum dia benar-benar menutup pintu kamar Luhan.

Tapi dia tidak langsung pergi dari sana. Dia kembali meresapi kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Sedikit tidak rela mengatakan Jongin adalah kekasih eonnie-nya. Dia tersenyum kecut, "Ya, eonnie sangat beruntung. Selalu beruntung." gumam Kyungsoo. Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar suara bel dari pintu apartementnya.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, sekarang Luhan bahkan sudah duduk bersender di kepala tempat tidurnya. Kembali merenung sambil menatap pintu berwarna biru muda itu yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terbuka.

'Kapan kau akan datang?' batinnya. Ya, dia sedang merindukan seseorang sekarang. Seseorang yang tidak dapat dilihatnya selama 1 minggu ini. Orang yang mungkin saja menjadi salah satu penyebab sakitnya tak sembuh-sembuh, karna dengan memikirkannya, Luhan bahkan merelakan waktu tidurnya.

Perlahan Luhan menggapai ganggang laci nakasnya dan mengambil sebuah pena silver disana. Dia terus memperhatikan setiap ukiran yang menghiasi pena tersebut dan berakhir pada satu ukiran di pangkal pena.

'Couple'

Dengan huruf C besar berbentuk setengah hati.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan sejenak menempelkan pena itu di dadanya sambil menarik nafas dalam, dan di lepaskan lagi. Untuk terkahir kalinya dia kembali melihat pena itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke laci nakasnya.

Cklek

Luhan menoleh, senyum tipis mulai tercetak di bibir Luhan yang sudah tak pucat lagi. Dia memandang sosok yang tengah berjalan pelan itu kearahnya.

"Good morning, my lovely chef."

Luhan sontak mengembangkan senyumannya mendengar panggilan Jongin kepadanya. Sedangkan pemuda itu kini tengah meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang tadi dia bawa. "Hah, kapan aku bisa mencicipi masakan mu lagi, Lu?" kata Jongin sambil memandangi dua mangkuk bulat itu, satu berisi bubur, satu berisi sup dengan nasi.

"Jujur, aku merindukannya." kata Jongin.

"Kau tak merindukanku? Kau hanya merindukan masakanku?" tanya Luhan. Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luhan, "Aku tak mungkin merindukanmu. Sedangkan kau ada didepanku sekarang." kata Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk, "Yasudah, ayo sarapan, nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah." kata Luhan sambil mengambil mangkuk berisi sup dan nasi itu dan memberikannya kepada Jongin. Kemudian mengambil mangkuk bubur untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ya, Jongin selalu menyempatkan sarapan bersama dengan Luhan, sekalian melihat keadaan Luhan. Setelah dia menghabiskan sarapannya, diapun meninggalkan kamar Luhan. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan langsung meninggalkan apartement Luhan.

"Soo-ya."

Kyungsoo yang tadinya sibuk memandangi layar datar didepannya segera membalik. Dia tersenyum dan menghampiri Jongin, "Luhan eonnie menghabiskan sarapannya lagi? Wah, itu sangat bagus." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengambil alih nampan yang ada ditangan Jongin dan membawanya kedapur.

Jongin menghela nafasnya kesal dan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci mangkuk bekas Jongin dan Luhan.

"Jangan begini lagi Soo, kumohon." kata Jongin. Seakan tuli, Kyungsoo tak menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu kau tahu-"

"Lalu?" potong Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku,Soo." Kyungsoo kembali terdiam. Tak dapat membantah perkataan Jongin.

"Aku tak habis pikir padamu, kau selalu mementingkan perasaan Luhan. Sekali-kali, pikirkan perasaanmu juga, Soo." kata Jongin sambil menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah sunbae, kau akan terlambat sekolah." kata Kyungsoo sambil menepis tangan Jongin pelan. Jongin kembali menyerah, dia kembali menatap punggung sempit itu sebelum benar-benar keluar dari apartement Luhan.

Hatinya sakit, sungguh. Itulah yang selalu mereka lakukan selama satu minggu ini. Tepatnya saat Jongin membuka penyamaran Kyungsoo disaat penghujung festival.

.

Flashback

.

Sekarang seluruh penghuni sekolah telah berkumpul di aula sekolah ISOS. Mereka tengah menikmati acara penutup festival dengan berpesta, mengikuti dentuman musik yang sedang dibawakanbeberapa artis ternama di Korea Selatan atas dari panggung.

Kyungsoo juga sedang berada ditengah kerumunan siswa ISOS, bersama dengan Luhan yang sudah terlihat pucat. "Eonnie, kau tak apakan?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak, mengingat kerasnya suara musik diruangan itu. Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia tak mau menghawatirkan adiknya.

Sebenarnya dia jauh dari kata 'tidak apa-apa'. Bagaimana bisa dibilang tidak apa-apa, melewatkan sarapan sampai makan malam dengan kesibukan yang super. Dia bukannya sengaja meninggalkan makannya, hanya saja dia terlalu sibuk atau malah terlalu menikmati posisinya beberapa jam lalu menjadi seorang chef.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali menyaksikan hiburan yang sedang berlangsung di atas panggung. Tapi pandangannya seketika tertuju kepada sebuah objek yang sangat familiar. Dia yang salah lihat atau apapun itu, dia merasa melihat seseorang sedang memakai topeng full face dan berjalan dengan jarak sedikit jauh darinya. Dia kenal topeng itu.

Pergerakan mata Kyungsoo ikut berhenti melihat pemakai topeng itu mulai menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya lama. Kyungsoo yang merasa diperhatikan, sedikit salah tingkah dan kembali menyaksikan pertunjukan.

5 menit

10 menit

Arrggh, Kyungsoo merasa tersiksa. Bagaimana orang itu dapat membuatnya seperti ini? Mungkin saja itu bukan topengnya malam itu, ya karna dia bahkan membeli topengnya di toko biasa yang mungkin menjual banyak topeng yang sama.

Tapi... Untuk apa orang itu memakai topeng di acara seperti ini?

Merasa penasaran, Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang sebelumnya telah pamit kepada Luhan dengan alasan ke kamar mandi sebentar.

Tak lama Kyungsoo menemukan orang itu. Sedang menatapnya juga didepan pintu masuk aula dengan topeng yang masih melekat diwajahnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat 3 meter dari orang itu. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan bahkan sempat menyenggol bahunya.

Tapi dia tak peduli, dia penasaran dengan orang itu. Kyungsoo pun sedikit menahan nafasnya melihat orang itu akan membuka topengnya. Dan..

"Kau menghampiriku, Soo. Berarti kau adalah secret admirer-ku."

"Jo-Jongin sunbae."

.

Flashback off

.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya gusar, "Aku memang mencintai Luhan."

"Tapi, aku lebih mencintai secret admirer-ku."

To Be Continue

Kalo ada yang lupa tentang malam musim semi, ituloh, kan pertama kali Jong-Soo ketemu di sekolah kan malam musim semi. Tapi chapter lalu pas flashback, ada typo(lagi), tapi udah aku ganti kok.

Oke, pertama aku mau minta maaf karna update kilat bangeeeeet -_-

Itu karna keadaan yang memaksaku. Itu semuaterjadi ketika aku kembali bersekolah #Sok drama lu.

Sekali lagi maap yak. Tetep review kan walo pun di tinggal seminggu lebih. Aku mencintai kalian loh, makanya aku sempet-sempetin update. Padahal di rumah lagi beres-beres karna mau pesta.

Oke segitu aja deh. Keep review my readers~

Big Thanks to:

fivahlulu, bambielulu, ruixi1, selulu, pcyproperties, kyungie love, Guest 1, guest baik, levy. , Oh Lu-Yan, niasw3ty, yixingcom, Oh Juna93, luhannieka, khalidasalsa, rikha-chan, chenma, HUNsayHAN, ichacha1294, ohohoh, lisnana1, ZiyuHaowen, BeibiEXOl, Guest 2,  
>N. .<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Which One

.

Chapter 6

By: Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Luhan.

Genre: Romance.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Summary:

Sehun merasa semua yang tidak dimiliki kekasihnya ada pada diri Luhan. Jongin sangat menyukai Luhan dan sangat ingin menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya. Baekhyun selalu iri atas kemampuan Luhan dan mencoba menjadi diri seorang Luhan. Kyungsoo yang iri kepada Luhan karna seorang Jongin. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

.

- AiLu -

.

Preview

.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya gusar, "Aku memang mencintai Luhan."

"Tapi, aku lebih mencintai secret admirer-ku."

.

- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review!

.

lalat-pucing: Haduh, pen namemu nak! Unyuh bingit. Jadi ini Cahayaanjanie ya? Akun baru ya? Baiklah. Btw, makasih buat semangatnya. Kamu juga semangat ya untuk review lagi.. Semangat!

BeibiEXOl: Makasiiih.. Ini memang reality sebenernya #curcol. Kaisoo beraksi? Kayak power ranger aja. Haduh, Yeol emang cuman nyempil dikit-dikit aja. Nanti deh saya usahain. Makasih ripiunya! Keep review loo

Oh Lu-Yan: Kalo mereka jadian, end dong ceritanya #upskeceplosan. Emang sih Jong nembak Lu cuma untuk manas-manasin Sehun. Tapikan yang tau cuma Luhan dan Jongin sendiri.

Guest 1: Jadian.. ya pada waktunya #ditabok. Mutusin Baek? Nanti deh chap 8, mungkin. Saya aja lupa fanfic saya sendiri.

bambielulu: Haduh, chingu, saya juga baru sadar. Luhan gak ada yang sukain lagi ya? Huhuhu, jadi sedih sendiri deh. Tapi tenang, chap ini ada cast baru! Bang Naga is comiiing. Tapi gak tau deh jadi siapa dia disini #smirk

NN: Haha, ngakak baca pen name kamu. Soalnya itu panggilan mama aku dari ayah aku. Emang, php semua. Mungkin Luhan terlalu cinta sama Sehun kali, Makanya mau aja di bawa-bawa. Trus si Jongin gak bilang kalo dia cuma pura2 sama Luhan, karna yaaa, Kyungsoo aja gak mau dengerin dia ngomong. Jdi mau gimana dong? Keep review yoo..

fivahlulu: Remaja labil? Huahaha. HunHan pasti bersama dan Baekki juga udah ada yang nungguin noh #nunjukchanyeol. Kip ripiu yaaa

niesha sha: Sehun cemburu kayaknya gak sekarang deh. Nanti, kayaknya. Haduh saya lupa. Pokoknya ada lah cemburunya. Atauuuu gak ada ya? #mikir. Kip ripiula pokoknya, masalah cemburu nanti bisa diatur. Keep review..

chenma: Iyanih chingu. Pas kubaca ulang, aku rasa emang kecepetan. Nanti deh aku perbaiki untuk seterusnya. Jongin gak tega mungkin, karna dia tau Luhan masih butuh dia. ChanBaek? Saya usahakaaaaaan, dan permulaan, di chap ini adaaa. Khusus untuk kamu #ciumtembok. Jadi kip ripiu yooo..

hunhan: Di akhir, Sehun ya sama Luhan. Gak mungkin saya tega misahin mereka. Soalnyaaaa... kan saya buat pairnya HunHan, kalo KaiLu, mungkin aja saya pisahin dengan tragis. HAHAHA #ketawasetan. Keep review...

rikha-chan: HunHan? Pada waktunya. Yaelah, si waktu kembali dibawa-bawa. Kasian yaa #ngawur. Ya, Baekhyun emang tau semua kok. Tapi dia memilih diam. Mungkin dia mau cepet kaya. Diam itu emas meeeen. Kip ripiu.

ichacha1294: Yoi brow. Bukan cuma nama, kisah kita juga ya? kekeke. Pada waktunya dia pasti keluar. Tenang aja, mungkin setelah chap akhir dia keluar. #dibakar

N. : Iya. Sehun belum bisa milih jalan nih. Dan tentang Yeol, Selamat, chap ini dia keluar lagi. Tapi cuma seiprit #bisikbisik. Kip ripiu!

parkminoz: Eh? Luhan sakit hati sama Sehun? Udah sebenernya, tapi, ya gitulah. Luhan emang dasarnya degil, tetep mau2 aja di ajak2 Sehun. Btw, kip ripiu..

yixingcom: Emang demi Luhan keknya #sambilmikir. Ya Tuhan.. ini ff gue apa gak sih, kenapa banyak yang kelupaan ya? Atau karna yang review... #ngelirik'yixing'com. Oke, Keep review yaaa

lisnana1: Udah di lanjuuutttt :D

ruixi1: Kaisoo emang udah mau bersatu, tapi HunHan... hah, miris gue. Maap ya, mereka tak akan bersatu. Di chap ini maksudnya :D. Keep review yaa

MeriskaLu: Haha, buru-buru amat neng. Pertama-tama Kaisoo dulu gimana, terus ChanBaek, yang terakhir HunHan Hahahaha #tertawaiblis. Kip ripiu loo

himekaruLI: Haduh makasih banget udah review yaa. Karna kamu, aku jadi inget, aku belum pernah bilang makasih sama yang Fav & Foll. Aku minta maaf #bow. Iyanih, saya juga baru nyadar kalo sekarang Luhan gak ada yang sayang-sayang lagi. Makanya chap ini saya keluarkan seseorang. Iya, Luhan sakit. Baek juga sakit. Sehun gak tau Luhan sakit, soalnya dia jugakan gak sekolah demi Baek. Dan makasih untuk doanyaaaaa. Amiin. Dan sekali lagi, makasih udah review. Keep review yaa

HUNsayHAN: Aku rasa sih, Luhan emang selingkuhan deh. Menurut kamu? #eh. Gak kok, Luhan disini gak selingkuhan, cuma jadi simpanan aja #plak. Kip ripiuuuu

Guest 2: Iyanih, Luhan sakit. Sehun gak jenguk, karna ya, dia gak tau kalo Luhan sakit. Karna Baek juga sakit, jadi Sehun ga pergi sekolah, makanya gak tau kabar Luhan. Sudah di lanjut nih. Reviewnya mana? -_-

Hany Kwan: Kamu suka Kaisoo? Kalo gitu aku usahain dibanyakin. Usahain loh yaa #plak. Ini sudah di lanjoot.

Oh Juna93: Haduh gue juga galau sebenernya. Bukan gegara HunHan sih sebenernya, cuma gue cuma mikir aja, kapan ya ff ini selese, soalnya di chap yang terkahir aku ketik, HunHan belum juga bersatu loh. Haduh. Sori ya. Kyungsoo gak tega mungkin kalo pacaran sama Jongin, secara diakan gak tau kalo Jong-Lu cuma pura-pura. Kip ripiuuu

luhannieka: Ahh, gak cocok, masa nanti gue bilang "GILE LU EKA" kan gak enak. And btw juga, ngebangke itu apa yak? Apa itu makan bangke? Ato jadi bangke? Daaaaan, CEYE ini siapa?! #narikrambutsamperontok. Haduh kudet gua mah. Tetep review ya, gue mau beli sampo dulu, kebanyakan tadi rontoknyaa

ZiyuHaowen: Haduh gimana ya? Menurut pengalaman aku nii, ya akhirnya aku juga yang ngalah. Dan waktu itu aku deketnya sama 'Sehun' pas mereka lagi putus kok. Tapi emang dasar 'Baek'nya aja yang cengeng, pas tau, dia langsung nangis kejer gitu di kelas, mengundang belas kasihan orang. Kan aku jadinya yang jelek keliatannya. Yaudah, aku ngalah dan setelah cukup lama, mereka kembali balikan lagi. Haha, miris banget ya gue. Tiap hari liat mereka berduaan di bangku sudut. Sabar yaaaaaaa(eh?). Aku doain deh, kamu engga kayak gitu. Gimana ya, coba aja tanya sama 'Sehun', dia itu maksudnya apa sama kamu? Trus bilang semua kegundahan hati kamu, bilang kamu yang keliatan jelek di mata anak-anak sama dia. Gak papa kok, aku aja sampe maki-maki dia loh. So, kalo menurut kamu dan temen yang kamu mintai saran hubungan kalian ini gak baik, udah tinggalin aja. Itu aja sih.

luhan kerr: Iya nih. Memang awalnya udah nyoba di panjangin, tapi jadi bertele-tele kesannya. Gimana dong? Ga tau mau gimanain lagi. Terkesan kepaksa, mungkin Sehunnya tuh yang udah kebelet buat cepet-cepet disatuin sama Luhan XD Makasih sarannya brow, keep review yaaaa

.

- AiLu -

.

"Hun, aku ingin es krim."

"Hun, mana boneka pororonya?"

"Hun, apa kau sudah tidur?"

Sehun masih berusaha mempertahankan posisinya saat ini. Berbaring membelakangi Baekhyun yang masih setia merengek di belakangnya. Sungguh, mengurus gadis itu selama 1 minggu ini membuatnya cukup lelah. Tidak hanya lelah badan, dia juga lelah otak. Memikirkan permintaan gadis itu, dan harus mengabulkannya. Jika tidak, terjadilah pertumpahan air mata.

"Benar, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. Namun Sehun mencoba tetap diam. Dia mencoba beristirahat sekarang.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Dia masih menimbang-nimbang apa Sehun memang sudah tertidur. Tapi melihat Sehun yang tak berkutik lagi sedari tadi. Dia-sedikit-yakin jika Sehun sudah tertidur.

Baekhyun mulai mencoba menggapai ponselnya yang berada di nakas sebelah Sehun. Yang tentu saja Sehun mengetahui itu. Dia hanya diam saja. Apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu dengan ponselnya? Pasti dia ingin main games.

Tapi itu salah besar. Baekhyun malah sedang menekan beberapa nomor dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut

Panggilan belum tersambung, tapi Baekhyun masih berharap panggilan itu akan segera tersambung.

Sehun mulai tidak tenang ketika tak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari gadis di sampingnya. Dia sedikit menggeliat dan mencoba mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun sedang mencoba memanggil seseorang.

_'Nomor yang anda tuju, berada di luar jangkauan.'_

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan mencoba menahan air matanya.

_'Untuk meninggalkan pesan, tekan tombol 5.'_

Pip

"Appa."

Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar suara bergetar itu. Dia ingin berbalik, tapi dia tahu, Baekhyun tak akan melanjutkannya jika dia bangun sekarang.

"Ini aku." suara Baekhyun terdengar semakin bergetar. "Hiks, bogoshipo."

Jantung Sehun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Apa Baekhyun baru saja menangis?

"Appa~" Baekhyun kembali berbicara. "Aku sakit. Tapi tenanglah, Sehun berada di sini menemaniku." katanya. "Bagaimana kabar appa? Hubungi aku jika appa ada waktu."

Pip

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. Dia mencoba menutup mulutnya yang dia yakini sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan isakan yang keras. Dia tidak mau mengganggu Sehun. Dia tak mau Sehun semakin kasihan padanya.

Namun apa yang diharapkannya sangat berbanding terbalik. Sekarang dia bahkan telah merasakan kehangatan sebuah rengkuhan pemuda pucat di sampingnya. Dia lega, tentu saja. Tapi dia takut perkiraannya benar. Dia takut Sehun bersedia menjadi kekasihnya hanya karna Sehun kasihan padanya. Dia tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan di depan Sehun. Dan membuat cinta yang ada di hati Sehun lambat laun hilang dan terganti dengan rasa kasihan yang kentara.

"Secepatnya." Sehun mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Aku akan membawamu menemui orang tuaku."

Baekhyun kembali menitikan air matanya. Didekapnya pemuda yang sedang merengkuhnya itu erat. Sangat erat, sampai dia yakin dia tak akan rela melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku percaya padamu." kata Baekhyun. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama dan membaringkan gadis itu di sampingnya. Baekhyun yang memang belum rela melepas pelukan hangat itu, tetap memeluk Sehun dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

Tik tik tik

Suara jarum terus berdenting, menyebar di seluruh ruangan khas seorang gadis. Menemani seorang pemuda yang masih terjaga, padalah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

Sehun masih berfikir. Tak tahu mengapa kata-kata tadi melontar dengan lancarnya dari bibirnya, bahkan sebelum dia berfikir matang-matang tentang hal itu. Dia masih memikirkan bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya ketika mereka tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Yeah, eommanya memang sudah tahu dan cukup merestuinya, itupun setelah mendengar cerita Sehun mengenai keadaan Baekhyun. Yang dia takutkan adalah appanya. Pria keras kepala dan tegas itu, dia tidak yakin dapat meyakinkannya.

Tapi dia kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun. Wajah yang menyimpan kesakitan selama beberapa tahun ini. Wajah yang terkesan angkuh tapi sangat rapuh. Wajah yang sudah dipandangnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dan dia sangat menyayanginya.

Sehun tahu semua masalah yang membelit keluarga Baekhyun. Mulai dari 4 tahun yang lalu, disaat perusahaan appa Baekhyun dinyatakan bangkrut total dan memiliki banyak hutang, terutama kepada perusahaan appanya. Sehun juga tahu saat eomma Baekhyun frustasi dan meninggal dunia karna stroke. Dan Sehun juga tahu, ketika appa Baekhyun terpaksa menikah dengan seorang janda kaya raya dan dengan sengaja meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri. Karna wanita itu sudah mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki dan dia tak menginginkan keberadaan Baekhyun. Yah, sangat ironis. Walaupun begitu, appa Baekhyun tak pernah absen mengirim uang setiap bulannya dengan jumlah yang tak bisa di bilang kecil. Namun, Baekhyun yang masih merupakan remaja labil waktu itu, tidak memerlukan uang dan lebih membutuhkan kasih sayang. Untunglah di saat itu ada Sehun yang bisa menahannya ketika dia berfikir untuk mencoba masuk ke dunia malam. Saat dia mencoba berkenalan dengan obat-obatan nakal yang diketahuinya dapat membuatnya melayang. Sehun juga ada saat dia hampir saja meregang nyawanya dengan modal sebuah silet kecil.

Sehun selalu ada di sampingnya. Membuatnya berfikir jika Sehun memang harus selalu berada di sampingnya. Kapan pun dan dimana pun. Dia bahkan berfikir jika Sehun adalah jodohnya. Yeah, sebelum mendengar cerita Sehun yang mengatakan jika appa Sehun mungkin tak akan menyetujui hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya bukan karna status Baekhyun dan appanya. Tapi karna appa Sehun tidak mau berurusan dengan nyonya Min, pemilik M-Corp. Seorang wanita licik dan penipu. Istri baru appa Baekhyun.

"Hun." gumam Baekhyun. Sehun segera tersadar dan membenahi posisinya agar Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman.

"Aku disini."

Selalu disini.

.

- AiLu -

.

Pagi harinya, sebelum Baekhyun terbangun, Sehun pulang ke rumahnya. Dia ingin menemui orang tuanya dan membicarakan masalahnya saat ini. Dia sudah cukup berfikir tadi malam dan sudah memikirkan dampak-dampaknya. Dan tentu saja dia sudah memikirkan jalan lain jikalau orang tuanya tak merestui.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda."

Sehun hanya menunduk seadanya dan berlalu menuju lantai atas rumahnya. Namun baru saja ia ingin mengetuk pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya, seorang maid datang menghampirinya. "Tuan dan nyonya sedang berada di Roma. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi sudah pulang."

Sehun menghela nafas kasar. Percuma dia datang kesini dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Tuan muda tak sekolah?" tanya maid itu. Sehun menggeleng, "Aku masuk pada hari ujian semester saja." katanya dan berlalu darisana. Menuju rumah Baekhyun dan memilih untuk ijin beberapa hari lagi sebelum ujian semester diselenggarakan.

.

- AiLu -

.

Di hari yang sama.

Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan sebuah pintu kelas dari balik dinding lorong di sebrangnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana setiap orang saling berdesakan keluar kelas dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Sampai pada orang terakhir, seorang gadis yang memakai kacamata tebal dan banyak buku di pelukannya.

Chanyeol-pemuda itu segera menghadang gadis itu dan membuatnya berjengit kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan buku-bukunya.

"Apa.. masih ada orang di dalam kelasmu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Gadis itu menggeleng takut. Kenapa? Ya, siapa yang tak kenal Park Chanyeol. Sang kingka juga anak dari kepala sekolah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Apa Byun Baekhyun masuk hari ini?"

"Mm, dia tidak masuk hampir satu minggu ini."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Aku dengar dia sakit."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Namun belum sampai beberapa langkah, Chanyeol kembali menahannya.

"Apa Oh.. Sehun juga tidak masuk?"

"Y-ya."

.

- AiLu -

.

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, dia langsung melesat menuju rumah bertingkat dua ini. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mungkin saja Sehun berada di sini juga dan mungkin saja semua rahasia mereka akan terbongkar. Tapi, sekali lagi dia mengabaikan itu. Karna rasa khawatirnya lebih besar dengan segalanya saat ini.

Tok tok tok

Tak ada sahutan.

Tok tok tok

Chanyeol mencobanya sekali lagi. Namun tetap nihil. Tapi tak sampai 1 menit, sebuah gemaan langkah kaki membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk beranjak. Dan terdengar sahutan sebelum pintu itu benar-benar terbuka.

"Sehun? Biasanya kau langsung ma-"

Baekhyun, gadis yang membuka pintu itu terdiam, begitu juga Chanyeol. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh kecilnya langsung di terjang masuk dan direngkuh erat.

"Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun tak langsung membalas pelukan pemuda itu. Sampai tangan mungilnya terangkat, bukan untuk membalas pelukan pemuda itu, melainkan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Lepaskan." serunya sambil terus mendorong lengan Chanyeol menjauh. Namun nihil, pemuda itu sepertinya belum ada niatan untuk melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Chanyeol!"

Pemuda itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karna demamnya atau karna apapun itu. Mengusap pipi hangat itu dan mengecup bibir tipis itu beberapa kali.

"Kau tak bilang jika sedang sakit." kata Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih menunjukkan wajah merengutnya.

"Untuk mengingatkanmu saja ya, kita bahkan tak saling menukar nomor ponsel."

"Kalau begitu, berikan sekarang."

Baekhyun mendelik dan mendorong dada Chanyeol lebih kuat lagi, sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini Chanyeol."

"Tak akan." kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam menatap ke arah lain. Membuat Chanyeol kembali meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku, menginginkanmu."

Baekhyun masih terdiam menatap ke arah lain. Dan sekilas menoleh ketika merasakan punggung tangannya di kecup pemuda di depannya.

"Bisakah kau menerimaku bukan sebagai pelarianmu saja?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Kau tau jelas, jika aku mencintaimu. Aku tulus. Tapi kau selalu menghiraukannya. Tak ada lagikah, tempat di hatimu? Sedikit saja buatku."

Chanyeol kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangannya berkali-kali, membuat gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol miris.

Mungkin baginya, Chanyeol hanyalah pelariannya saat Sehun sedang tak bersamanya, ataupun Sehun sedang mengesalkan di matanya. Dia akan mengadu segalanya kepada Chanyeol. Dan selama ini, pemuda itu tak pernah marah jika Baekhyun menceritakan Sehun padanya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum hangat sambil membelai rambutnya lembut dan mengecup keningnya, mengatakan jika mungkin saja Sehun sedang dalam emosi yang kurang baik.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kini dia merasakan debaran aneh yang menjalar di setiap sudut hatinya ketika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya bahkan hanya bertatapan matanya dengannya. Seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun yang sepertinya akan mengeluarkan air matanya sebentar lagi. Di usapnya pipi hangat itu beberapa kali lalu mulai menyatukan kening keduanya.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, seiring terjatuhnya air mata pertamanya setelah beberapa hari ini. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia sekarang mulai mencintai pemuda yang berada di depannya ini. Namun, apa berharganya dia dibanding Sehun yang selama ini terus berada di sisinya. Pemuda itu hanya berperan di saat-saat tertentu saja. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri, di waktu yang hanya tertentu itu, pemuda itu bahkan berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh yang tak pernah di dapatnya ketika berdekatan dengan Sehun.

Ibarat Sehun adalah payungnya selama ini. Chanyeol bahkan seperti coat panjang nan hangat yang bersedia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baek.." lirih Chanyeol, sehingga deru nafasnya mengenai langsung bibir Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka.

Chanyeol masih berusaha mengusap aliran air mata dari sudut mata Baekhyun. Tak menunda bibirnya yang kian mendekat dengan milik gadis itu. Sampai sensasi aneh yang sialnya nikmat itu kembali menghimpiri keduanya. Sensasi yang sudah cukup lama tak dibagi berdua. Sensasi yang membuat Baekhyun menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Bahwa dia mencintai pemuda ini.

Namun, apa sudah dikata. Perjalanannya sudah sejau ini. Mana mungkin dia berbalik kembali hanya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah cintanya, dan meninggalkan Sehun yang bahkan sudah berada di ambang pintu dunia barunya. Tanpa teman, tanpa orang tua, dan tentu saja tanpa dirinya. Dia tak setega itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun mengakhiri pagutan itu dan menggantinya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Pergilah Yeol. Jangan buat aku menyesali pilihanku ini." kata Baekhyun sesenggukan.

"Jika kau sadar kau menyesal, kenapa kau tak kembali denganku sekarang? Kau bahkan memutuskan kontak denganku sekarang. Apa yang terjadi? Kau tahu jika kau bisa bercerita semuanya kepadaku."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kau tak mengerti. Kau bahkan tak tahukan kenapa aku sebegitu tak maunya melepaskan Sehun selama ini.."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku."

"Tidak sekarang, Yeol."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. "Jadi kapan? Setelah aku melihat kalian bersanding di pelaminan? Tersenyum mengejek kearahku yang tak tahu apa-apa? Kau bahkan tega membuat Luhan yang selalu baik kepadamu menjadi tersiksa karna Sehun, Baek!" katanya dengan nafas yang menggebu-gebu. "Kau menyakiti 3 perasaan sekaligus. Aku, Luhan dan Sehun."

Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan isakannya. "Aku takut, Yeol. Apa salah, jika aku ingin egois sekarang? Aku.. hanya takut di tinggalkan lagi. Dan jika memang takdirku harus ditinggalkan, aku bersumpah takkan membiarkan orang itu adalah Sehun. Tak akan."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Kau.. berhak. Kau juga berhak mengusirku sekarang. Aku akan pergi jika begitu."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya ketika Chanyeol mulai memutar knop pintu rumahnya dan keluar dari sana. Dia masih terdiam karna mungkin saja sakit di hatinya telah memutuskan beberapa syaraf pergerakannya sehingga dia hanya bisa terpaku disana.

'Chanyeol..'

.

- AiLu -

.

Ujian kembali menyapa kelas unggulan setelah 1 minggu mereka tak melaksanakannya di karnakan festifal yang diadakan di sekolah. Ini merupakan hari terakhir dari ujian semester 2 mereka. Dengan wajah cemberut, Luhan memasuki ruangannya yang sebelumnya telah meninggalkan tasnya di loker depan kelas dan menghampiri tempat duduknya dan sedikit melirik ke arah belakang.

'Huftt, orang itu terlambat lagi.' batinnya. Luhan sebenarnya masih kesal terhadap Sehun. Sudah tak pernah menjenguknya, dan selama ujian ini, dia selalu terlambat dan akan menjadi yang tercepat mengumpul lembar jawaban. Membuat Luhan merasa kalau Sehun memang mulai menjauhinya. Ketika Luhan mulai masuk sekolah lagi, tepatnya pada hari pertama ujian, Luhan sudah dibuat bingung karna Sehun tak pernah mau berbicara padanya, bahkan saat mereka berpapasan saat meletakkan tas di loker ruang ujian.

"Baiklah-"

Tok tok tok

"Maaf, saem. Saya terlambat."

Terlihat Sehun dengan wajah lelahnya di depan pintu sambil menatap pengawas Jung datar.

"Hhmm, kau selalu terlambat, Sehun. Masuk."

Sehun pun berjalan menuju bangkunya. Mengabaikan lirikan gadis yang berada di bangku ke tiga paling ujung, tepat di depan bangkunya. Bukannya dia menghindari gadis itu, tapi.. Dia mempunyai alasan lain. Dia takut, jika dia kembali berinsteraksi dengan gadis itu, dia akan berubah pikiran lagi.

.

- AiLu -

.

Ujian sudah berjalan selama 1 jam, sisa waktu tinggal 1 jam lagi untuk menyelesaikan 2 mata pelajaran yang sedang di ujiankan hari ini. Terlihat Sehun sudah mulai menyusun kembali perlengkapannya. Setelah semua perlengkapannya rapi, diapun hendak beranjak dari bangkunya, tapi ada sesuatu yang seakan menahannya untuk tetap berada di sana.

Pandangannya pun terpatok menuju 2 lembar jawabannya. Terlihat beberapa nomor yang tak diisinya sama sekali. Bukan hanya satu atau dua, tapi dia bahkan tak mengisi 40 nomor dari 100 soal yang ada. Tak ada penyesalan sama sekali dengan kekurangan jawabannya di ujian hari ini, karna menurutnya itu sepadan dengan hasil belajarnya, mengingat dia yang tak pernah fokus dengan buku yang dia baca, dan setiap satu jam sekali, dia akan menyempatkan untuk menelpon rumahnya, siapa tahu, orang tuanya sudah pulang dari perjalanan bisnis mereka.

Biasanya, Sehun masih bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sempat belajar di pagi harinya, namun dia tak bisa melakukan itu. Setelah dia mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah, diapun akan kembali menuju rumahnya dan memastikan apakah orang tuanya sudah sampai. Dan itulah alasan satu-satunya sehingga dia bisa terlambat setiap pagi.

Drrt drrt

Ponselnya bergetar. Itu adalah panggilan dari nomor telepon rumahnya. Dengan diam-diam, diapun segera mengambil headsetnya di saku dan memasangkannya ke ponselnya. Dan diapun menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeobseyo, tuan muda. Saya rasa tuan dan nyonya akan segera sampai disini. Pesawat mereka baru saja landing di bandara Gimpo."

Pip

Sehun memutuskan sambungan dan kembali memasukkan headsetnya ke dalam saku dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun sesuatu kembali menahannya, ketika pandangannya teralihkan kepada sebuah bahu sempit yang terlihat lesu di depannya. Dia kembali berfikir keras, apa dia harus berbicara kepada Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya?

Ya, dia perlu. Jika dia tak ingin menyesal nantinya. Diapun menepuk bahu itu pelan, namun tak ada respon dari Luhan. Dia terlihat masih sibuk dengan lembar jawabannya dan mengabaikan Sehun. Sehun kembali menepuk bahu itu dan kini sedikit keras, namun Luhan kembali mengabaikannya.

"Lu."

Jantung Luhan berpacu 5 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hanya saja, dia tak menyangka akan mendengar suara bass kekanakan itu lagi. Tapi dia tak bergeming, dia tak ingin berbalik dan melihat Sehun menatapnya. Dan membuatnya kelepasan memeluk pemuda itu erat. Dia tak mau.

"Luhan." kata Sehun lagi sambil menepuk bahu Luhan berkali-kali. "Aku hanya ingin-"

"Oh Sehun, bawa lembar jawabanmu kesini dan keluar sekarang juga."

Sehun mendengus pelan dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meletakkan lembar jawabannya di atas meja pengawas dan beralih menuju loker di depan kelas, berniat mengambil tasnya. Tapi sebelum itu, pengawas Jung kembali berseru, "Tinggalkan tasmu dan berdiri di luar sampai jam ujian selesai. Dasar anak nakal."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menuruti perkataan pengawas itu.

Sedangkan Luhan sedang gelisah di bangkunya. Bukan karna ada soal yang tidak dia ketahui jawabannya, tapi karna dia merasa bersalah. Karna dirinya, Sehun jadi dikeluarkan dari kelas. Diapun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Permisi, saem. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak salah. Dia tadi hanya meminta penghapusnya yang saya pinjam. Tapi saya mengabaikannya karna tadi sedang mengerjakan soal." jelas Luhan yang tentu saja berbohong.

"Tapi, dia sudah berbuat keributan di ruangan ini. Apapun alasannya, dia harus keluar."

Sekarang seluruh pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu kembali mengarah kearah Luhan.

"Tapi, saem. Bukankah dia membuat keributan karna saya juga. Jadi saya rasa saya juga harus keluar dari ruangan, saem."

Pengawas Jung manatap Luhan datar. "Bawa lembar jawabanmu dan keluar."

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan beranjak dari bangkunya. Diapun kembali memperhatikan lembar jawabannya yang belum terisi penuh. Diapun membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Setidaknya aku sudah menyelesaikan pelajaran matematika.' batinnya.

Luhan pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan berhenti di daun pintu. Dia kembali menimbang, apakah dia harus menemui Sehun dan meminta maaf, atau hanya keluar dan diam saja. Dan keputusannya jatuh pada pilihan yang pertama.

"Sehun." panggilnya lembut, sambil menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun mulai mendongak menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku. Karna aku, kau tadi-"

Perkataan Luhan terhenti ketika merasakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba bangkit dan merengkuh tubuhnya. Luhan hanya diam, menikmati perlakuan Sehun yang dirasanya adalah yang terakhir yang akan dia dapatkan. Entahlah, instingnya berkata seperti itu.

"Sehun-"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf. Kumohon." kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan mulai membalas pelukan Sehun. Tapi tak berselang lama, Sehun malah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan sendu. "Ikut aku."

.

- AiLu -

.

Disinilah mereka, di atap gedung sambil memandang lingkungan sekolah yang masih terlihat sepi, mengingat waktu ujian masih tersisa banyak ketika mereka dikeluarkan tadi.

"Hun-"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apakah Sehun sedang bercanda?

"Aku menyukaimu" kata Sehun. "Sejak dulu."

Luhan masih terdiam. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Sejak kita bertemu di sekolah pada malam ujian masuk unggulan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku memang tak menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama. Tapi, aku menyukaimu saat kau menangis dihadapanku." jedanya. "Kau adalah orang tercantik yang pernah aku lihat jika sedang menangis."

Luhan tersenyum malu, "Saat aku melupakan buku tugas kimiaku?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lapangan basket yang berada di bawahnya. Tapi kemudian, dia kembali menatap Luhan lembut, membuat gadis itu ikut menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku masih hutang pertanyaan padamu disaat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu bersama eomma."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu." kata Sehun. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, menatap mata Sehun yang cukup menyejukkan, tapi menyiratkan rasa ketidakrelaan. Luhan mengangguk ragu. Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, semakin berat rasanya jika dia mengingat dia akan meninggalkan gadis ini.

"Lebih dari Jongin?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan kembali berfikir.

"Aku tak akan menjawab, saat itu aku juga hanya memberikan satu pertanyaan. Itu tak adil." kata Luhan. Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Kau kan bisa bertanya lagi padaku."

Luhan kembali berfikir dan tersenyum lembut kepada Sehun, "Aku memang menyukai Jongin. Dia baik, pengertian, lucu dan selalu ada di sampingku." jelas Luhan. "Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu." katanya sambil menunduk malu. "Jongin memintaku menjadi pacarnya karna dia tak mau melihatku terus-terusan sakit hati karna kau dan Baekhyun. Dan kejadian di lift itu, kami tak benar-benar berciuman. Dia sangat menjagaku. Aku juga-"

Luhan kembali menghentikan perkataannya ketika Sehun kembali merengkuhnya erat. Seakan tak membiarkan Luhan pergi dari sisinya. Hei, sebenarnya siapa yang akan pergi disini?

"Maaf jika aku mengatakannya terlambat." kata Sehun. "Saranghae, dengan seluruh hatiku aku sungguh mencintaimu. Saranghae, maaf, jika suatu saat akan mengecewakanmu. Saranghae, dan aku harap ini bukan terakhir kalinya aku mengatakan kalimat itu."

Genangan air mata sudah menganak sungai di kedua pipi Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan lega, akhirnya selama ini perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, apakah ia benar-benar lega ketika mengetahui alasan Sehun sebenarnya ketika membawanya kesini?

Sehun kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah luhan. Menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir pink pucat Luhan dengan lembut. Hanya menempel. Membiarkan aliran air mata yang terasa asin di indra pengecap masing-masing, entah air mata siapa. Dan perlahan Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dan kembali menatap Luhan yang masih menutup matanya. Diapun tersenyum dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu.

"Aku berharap ini bukan yang terkahir." kata Sehun. "Aku berharap masih bisa melihat wajahmu, wajah berfikirmu."

Senyum Luhan seketika luntur ketika menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di perkataan Sehun.

"Aku berharap aku masih bisa merengkuhmu kapanpun."

"Aku berharap masih bisa mengatakan 'Selamat bekerja nona Lu' padamu suatu saat nanti."

"Masih bisa melihat wajah menangismu seperti saat ini. Menangis bahagia karnaku.."

"Aku berharap masih bisa berada di sisimu. Yeah, berharap."

Luhan menatap Sehun sendu, "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau sudah memilikiku sekarang. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk pergi."

Ya, itu memang benar. Sehun juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan Luhan. Tapi, dia lebih dulu mempunyai janji kepada Baekhyun untuk tak meninggalkannya.

"Aku minta maaf." gumam Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun cemas, "Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Sehun hanya menatapnya sendu.

"Kau tak boleh pergi Sehun. Katakanlah aku egois, tapi aku hanya menginginkanmu di sisiku. Aku mohon."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku minta maaf." hanya itu yang dapat di sampaikannya ketika bibirnya kembali menyapu bibir Luhan dan sedikit melumatnya. Merasakan sensasi untuk yang pertama kali baginya, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf."

Dengan begitu Sehun melepaskan rengkuhannya, melepaskan segala berat di hatinya, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menangis terisak. Hanya bisa memandang punggung Sehun yang kian menghilang di depannya. Dia mengira ini adalah awal dari segalanya. Tapi dia salah, karna ini merupaka akhir dari segalanya.

Luhan merosot jatuh dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kembali terisak lebih keras, berharap Sehun kembali dan ikut membawanya.

"Mmm, chogiyo."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku..."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda tinggi dengan wajah perpaduan. Berdiri di depannya dengan baju kasual-kaos hitam dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah tua dan jeans biru tua-dengan sebuah kamera DLSR di tangan kanannya.

Luhan menatap pemuda itu bingung, membuat pemuda itu langsung tersenyum kikuk.

"A-aku tidak mengintip. Sungguh. Hanya saja," jeda pemuda itu sambil mencari kata yang pas untuk kalimatnya. "Aku yang lebih dulu sampai di sini untuk mengambil gambar sekolah kalian untuk dibuat iklan dan tidak sengaja melihat kau dan, kekasihmu? Ya, begitu." katanya sambil terkekeh hambar. Luhan masih terdiam memandangi pemuda itu.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lega. "Aku seorang fotografer." katanya. "Ah, maksudku namaku Kris." kata pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan tangan kirinya yang tak terpakai. Namun seketika dia kembali tersadar dan memindahkan kameranya ke tangan kiri dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Luhan sejenak menatap tangan pemuda itu ragu, tapi perlahan dia mulai menggapainya. "Aku... Luhan."

.

- AiLu -

.

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun pulang, Sehun segera berangkat menuju rumahnya dan menemui kedua orang tuanya.

"Dimana eomma dan appa?" tanya Sehun setibanya dia sampai kerumahnya. Para pelayan masih terdiam dan memilih menunduk. Membuat Sehun sedikit emosi dan berniat ingin memukul mereka semua, sebelum seorang pria paruh baya dengan seorang wanita terlihat di ujung tangga.

"Hun, kau sedang apa? Ayo siap-siap." kata Sungmin sambil menuruni tangga.

"Aku mau berbicara sesuatu." kata Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku-"

"Nanti saja berbicaranya. Nanti keluarga Lu menunggu kita terlalu lama."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan keluarga Lu?

"Keluarga Lu?" tanya Sehun. Akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sampai di lantai 1 dan tersenyum hangat kearah Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Kami ingin menjodohkan kalian berdua." kata Sungmin terlihat senang. "Berterimakasihlah kepada eomma. Kalau eomma tidak menceritakan perihal masalahmu dengan putri keluarga Lu, appamu tak mungkin kepikiran tentang hal ini."

Sehun menatap kedua orang tuanya sendu. Kenapa baru sekarang? Setelah dia berjanji kepada Baekhyun. Kenapa?

Sehun memang bersyukur dengan rencana kedua orang tuanya ini. Tapi dia tidak boleh egois dengan mementingkan kesenangannya saja. Ada Baekhyun disana yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mau menolak?" terka Sungmin. "Bukankah kalian sudah tertarik satu sama lain?"

"Tapi eomma, aku harus berbicara dulu kepada kalian." kata Sehun. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Bicarakan disana, oke? Segera bersiap dan datang secepatnya."

Sehun diam. Dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Hampir saja pertahanannya runtuh ketika berdua dengan Luhan tadi. Dan sekarang apalagi?

Tapi walaupun begitu, dia memilih pergi ke lantai atas, kamarnya. Mengganti baju dan berangkat menggunakan mobil sport hitamnya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan sudah siap dengan gaun panjang berwarna putihnya. Keluarganya dan keluarga Sehun sudah mengobrol sedari tadi, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sehun disana. Berbeda dengan kondisi-menyedihkannya-tadi, sekarang Luhan bahkan terlihat yang paling bersinar saat ini. Senyum terus mengembang di bibirnya. Tentunya setelah mengetahui perihal pertemuan ini dari eommanya.

'Jadi tadi itu hanya akting Sehun saja? Agar aku terkejut begitu ketika melihatnya datang dengan stelan bagusnya dan memintaku untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Ah, dia memang yang terbaik.'

"Ah, sabar ya, Luhan. Eomoni rasa Sehun masih di perjalanan." kata Sungmin yang mungkin menyadari sikap Luhan yang terus menoleh kearah lorong yang menuju ke pintu utama. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Maaf nyonya." kata seorang pelayan yang baru sampai di ruangan itu. "Tuan muda Sehun sudah datang."

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar. Dan tak sampai satu menit dari suara itu, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah sampai di depan lorong.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Luhan tersenyum sangat manis ketika mendengar suara bass kekanakan itu. Tapi perlahan senyumnya memudar, berganti dengan wajah bingungnya.

Ada seorang gadis yang bersembunyi di belakang badannya. Ya, Sehun membawa Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat tak enakan, terlihat dari dirinya yang hanya menunduk dalam dan meremas lengan baju Sehun kencang.

"Baekhyun." ucap Luhan tanpa suara. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yang menatapnya tajam, tapi tak lama Sehun yang terlebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Apakah...

"Aku kesini bukan untuk menghadiri acara perjodohan ini." katanya. "Aku kesini ingin mengatakan kepada eomma dan appa bahwa aku sudah mempunyai kekasih."

Luhan tertegun sejenak.

Semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut bukan main, kecuali Luhan. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut juga miris kearah Baekhyun yang memandangnya sungkan. Membuat gadis itu ikut tersenyum tipis.

'Kau terlalu percaya diri, Luhan. Sudah pasti Sehun lebih memilih Baekhyun daripada dirimu.'

"Eomma tadi bilang jika aku ingin berbicara, bicarakan disini saja. Dan sekarang aku sudah bicara. Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku menolak perjodohan ini."kata Sehun tegas. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum tipis kearah orang tua Luhan.

"Kami permisi sebentar."

Dengan itu, orang tua Sehun menyuruh Sehun untuk ikut dengan mereka menuju taman yang terdapat di tengah-tengah bangunan rumah Luhan dan mengobrol bertiga, tanpa Baekhyun yang tadi sudah di suruh menunggu di halaman depan oleh Sehun.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan Oh Sehun?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau menolak perjodohan ini? Oke, itu tak terlalu menjadi masalah. Tapi, dengan putri keluarga Byun itu? Kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap putra satu-satunya dengan tajam. Tapi Sehun tak gentar, dia kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sama. "Aku tak bercanda dan benar, dia memang putri dari keluarga Byun."

Plak

Kesabaran Kyuhyun habis. Pipi kiri Sehun sudah memerah karna tamparan keras itu.

"Kau sudah tau bagaimana riwayat hubungan keluarga kita dengan keluarga mereka. Tapi kenapa kau masih berani seperti ini?" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara lantang. Sehun tersenyum miring, "Apapun keputusan appa, aku akan tetap bersama Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu keluar dari rumah. Aku takkan sudi menampung gadis macam dia dan anak pembangkang sepertimu." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap suaminya tak percaya. "Yeobo." lirihnya.

"Jangan bawa apa-apa dan aku akan menyita seluruh fasilitasmu!" teriak Kyuhyun. Sehun menatap appanya sengit. "Baiklah jika itu maumu tuan besar Oh. Aku terima." kata Sehun dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sehun!" panggil Sungmin, dia hendak mengejar sang putra, tapi sang suami keburu menahan tangannya. "Biarkan dia belajar berfikir lebih dewasa dan tak membuat keputusan gegabah seperti ini." kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tapi dia anakmu, Kyu. Putramu satu-satunya." kata Sungmin dan melepaskan diri dari kukungan tangan sang suami.

Sementara itu.

Baekhyun terlihat mondar-mandir di halaman luas itu. Dia terus saja menggigiti kuku jarinya seiring air matanya yang terkadang jatuh. Dia sedang bingung sekarang, jangan sampai keluarga Sehun hancur karnanya. Tapi jika itu tak terjadi, itu berarti Sehun tidak akan bersama dengannya. Apa dia egois? Ya, tentu. Tapi dia juga membutuhkan seseorang yang rela menyayanginya, satu saja. Dan itu sudah pasti Sehun. Hanya dia. Tapi... Apa itu benar?

"Baek."

Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak tersenyum karna dia mengira yang datang adalah Sehun. Namun yang berada di depannya adalah gadis yang selama ini merupakan gadis yang tergolong sebagai rivalnya, dalam mendapatkan Sehun.

"Lu." lirih Baekhyun. Melihat wajah sendu Luhan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Dia tak tahu darimana datangnya perasaan itu, tapi dia sangat-sangat merasa bersalah. "Maaf, karna aku perjodohan kalian dibatalkan."

Apakah benar ini dirimu, Byun Baekhyun?

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Justru disini akulah yang merupakan seorang 'pengganggu'. Kalian bahkan sudah menjalin hubungan selama 4 tahun, dan aku dengan tidak berperasaannya datang di tengah kalian sekarang. Maafkan aku." kata Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tak apa, yang penting sekarang Sehun telah memilihku. Dan kami akan pergi berdua setelah ini." kata Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Pergi?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sehun yang bilang. Dia sudah yakin jika appanya tak akan menerima hubungan kami, makanya dia sudah menyiapkan semua." jelas Baekhyun.

Oh, Luhan tahu sekarang. Arti kata 'meninggalkan' yang disebutkannya tadi. Ini bukan mengenai meninggalkan tentang perasaan, tapi disini Sehun juga akan pergi meninggalkannya, tak hanya meninggalkan perasaannya. Dia tahu sekarang.

"Tapi... Kemana? Bagaimana sekolah kalian?" tanya Luhan prihatin. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Sehun juga tak tahu akan kemana. Yeah, walaupun aku harus bekerja part time sambil sekolah, aku bersedia. Asal bersama Sehun." kata Baekhyun. "Dan mungkin kami akan pindah sekolah. Ke sekolah yang lebih murah."

Dengan itu Luhan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Dia baru sadar jika Baekhyun memang gadis yang tepat bagi Sehun. Dia mau melakukan apapun demi Sehun. Yeah, walaupun tidak dengan sepenuh hati, Luhan sudah merelakan Sehun pergi, dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kita pergi sekarang." kata Sehun sambil menarik Baekhyun dari rengkuhan Luhan. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam disana.

"Sehun, berhenti Sehun."

Terlihat Sungmin yang sedang mengejar Sehun dari belakang. Luhan yang melihat itu mencoba menahannya. Bukan apa-apa, Luhan takut wanita paruh baya itu kenapa-napa jika berlari seperti itu. Luhan juga menatap punggung Sehun yang kian menjauh, dia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan eommanya sendiri.

Dan Luhan membenci itu.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan. Tapi Sehun belum berhenti berjalan dan hampir sampai ke gerbang rumah Luhan. Luhan masih merengkuh Sungmin-yang sesenggukan-dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau boleh saja meninggalkanku seperti ini, Sehun." teriak Luhan lagi. "Tapi tidak dengan eommamu."

"Eommamu Sehun!" teriak Luhan. Dan benar saja, Sehun perlahan berhenti dan berbalik. Dia menatap Luhan dan Sungmin datar.

"Maaf eomma, tapi aku tak bisa tetap tinggal." katanya. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Eomma mengerti, Sehun. Tapi, eomma mohon temui harabeojimu." kata Sungmin. Sehun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari gerbang itu, meninggalkan mobil sportnya di parkiran rumah Luhan.

"Lu, terimakasih." kata Sungmin. "Dan maafkan Sehun."

Luhan tersenyum sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau gadis yang baik. Eomoni sangat berharap kau yang akan menjadi putri eomoni kelak.." lanjut Sungmin. Luhan masih tersenyum. "Aniyo eomoni. Baekhyun pantas untuk Sehun. Dia gadis yang baik." jelas Luhan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, eomoni harap juga begitu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Yakinlah pada Sehun," katanya. "Dia bisa memilih."

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Becanda deh. Masih TBC kok :D

Oiya, buat infromasi aja nih. Author di ff ini ada 2 orang yaaa. Yang biasa remake itu kakak aku, dan yang lainnya ff buatan aku. Jadi, biar lebih akrab, manggil chingu aja gimana? Soalnya aku rada risih kalo di panggil eonnie. Berasa tua -_-. Tapi kalo yang lahirnya line 99 ke bawah, haaaah, gak papa deh.

Oiya, kalo ada yang nanya, 'Sehun kemana pas Chanyeol dateng?'. Jawabannya, diakan lagi pergi ke rumahnya untuk nemuin ortunya. Itu aja sih aku rasa.

Makasih banyaaaaak juga sama yang udah favorite dan follow fanfic aku. Maaf sebelumnya kelupaan #maklumpikun. Saya juga berterimakasih buat sider ato kata halusnya adalah peminggir(?). Makasih deh buat semuanya. Mumumu~

Big Thanks to:

lalat-pucing, BeibiEXOl, Oh Lu-Yan, Guest 1, bambielulu, NN, fivahlulu, niesha sha, chenma, hunhan, rikha-chan, ichacha1294, N. , parkminoz, yixingcom, lisnana1, ruixi1, MeriskaLu, himekaruLI, HUNsayHAN, Guest 2, Hany Kwan, Oh Juna93, luhannieka, ZiyuHaowen, luhan kerr.


	7. Chapter 7

Which One

.

Chapter 7

By: Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Luhan.

Genre: Romance.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Summary:

Sehun merasa semua yang tidak dimiliki kekasihnya ada pada diri Luhan. Jongin sangat menyukai Luhan dan sangat ingin menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya. Baekhyun selalu iri atas kemampuan Luhan dan mencoba menjadi diri seorang Luhan. Kyungsoo yang iri kepada Luhan karna seorang Jongin. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

.

- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review!

.

One: Haduh, mangap(?) yaaa. Tapi chap ini ada kok Kaisoonya, ya walo pun cuma seiprit#digampar. Pokoknya ada. Jadi, keep review dong..

fivahlulu: Iya nyesek sampe bengek. Udah di lanjut yaaa. Keep review..

Guest 1: Iya iya. Gak cuma Luhan kok yang menderita. Sehun juga, tapi belum saatnya dia menderita. Ada waktunya okay. Keep review looooh.

levy95: Iya tuh, Sehun lagi khilaf. Hahahahaha

lulukangkang: Haduh jangan rajam aku karna Luhan di siksa terus. Nanti Sehun di siksa kok, tenang. Tapi bukan sekarang waktunya. Nanti. Kan aku bilang, nanti keadaan berbalik. Jadi tunggu aja okey. Kita siksa Sehun sekejam-kejamnya HAHAHAHA-uhuk uhuk. So, keep reviewwww

parkminoz: Haha, maap deh kalo kaget. Emang sengaja XD Iya, pilihan ada di tangan Sehun, tapi dia mungkin salah pilih sehingga mendapatkan zonk #dibakarBaekFans. Keep reviewww

BeibiEXOl: Santai brow. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, tahan sampe besok. Oke, udah? Baiklah XD Eh iyaya, Luhan gak ada bahagia-bahagianya. Baru sadar gue. Kakakak, gak kesel kok, cuma gemes aja, pengen jemput ke China trus di kurung di kamar Sehun. Haha, Kris terkesan tua ya? Ga papa deh, paling beda 5-6 tahun sama Luhan. Bayangin aja Kris itu babi face -..- Okedeh. Liat aja nanti siapa yg akan membahagiakan Luhan. Keep ripiu yaaaaa

himekaruLI: Hai. Haha. Sehun gak dengerin Luhan teriak karna dia takut, kalo dia berbalik, dia akan berubah pikiran lagi. Susah loh jadi Sehun. Gak kok, Kris orang pertama(?) soalnya HunHan kan gak ada hubungan. Nanti, mungkin bisa jadi. Ahh, masa sih dapet pembelajaran? Saya aja gk merasa buat gitu loh. Haduh, pikun kumat lagi. Maap maap. Kamu juga semangat ya reviewnya XD. Makasiiiiih banyaaaak

chenma: KOK KAMU?#eh. Yap, Kris nongollllllll. Haha, iya. Sebenernya saya sih lebih suka KaiLu daripada KrisHan. Tapi ya... saya udah gak tega sama Kyung.. Haduh, karna HunBaek kan udh kabur, jadi Chap ini ChanBaek memang ada, tapi... gitu deh. Haduh jangan cipok sayaaaaa. Saya masih suci(?)! Kip ripiu yoooo

Sanshaini Hikari: Iya chingu. Tapi mudah-mudahan chingu gak sampe merasakan itu ya? Ato mau merasakan? Biar jumpa sama cowok tipikal Sehun? Hayo pilih...

Guest 2: Iya, ada waktunya. Baek emang jahat! Disini yaaaa.

: Iya, Luhan banyak tersakiti. Baek nanti... sadar gak yaaaaa? Pokoknya ikutin terus deh, kalo gak hiatus -_- Keep ripiuuuuu :D

Oh Juna93: Haha, galau? Miinum baygon! HunBaek pergi ke... nanti di jelasin kok, tapi di chap depan. Iya iya, saya akan tanggung jawab. Tapi mungkin gak sekarang, oke #plak. Kip ripiuuuuu

rikha-chan: Gak terlalu complicated kok chinguuu. Hahaha, iya tuh, kasian sama semuanya! Kabar KaiSoo, akan terungkap di chap iniii. Udin? Udin siapa?! Kasih tau aku sekarang! Kenapa dunia gak adil?! #dilemparbarbel #sadar. Iya, mereka jadian kok, di chap ini juga. Keep ripiu yaaa

jellal: Iya ini HunHan T_T Yang sabar yaa #eh

Guest 3: Iya, drama banget nih. Apa?! Luhan teriris?! Apanya? #plak. Haduh, sampe chap berapa ya? 15? Mungkin deh. Gak pasti. Keep review.

HUNsayHAN: Iya dong, Luhan kan emang kuat. Baru minum kukubima#plak. Iya iya. Haduh banyak yang demo minta balikin Sehun ke Luhan yak? Oke oke fine fix, aku nyerah. Tapi... gak sekarang yaaaaaa. Kip ripiu

Happybacon: Haduh maap chingu. Emang pas pengundian cast, Baek yang lagi naas dapet karakter kayak gini. Tapikan dia gitu ada sebabnya ya kan. Kip reviewww

hanhyewon357: HunBaek bakal kemana nanti di jelasin, tapi gak sekarang, di chap depan kali. Ah lupa gua. Nanti Luhan sama abang naga dong, sama siapa lagi? Kris udh rela2 keluar sebagai orang yang konyol dan menjadi photographer, masa cuma jadi figuran aja. Biasanyakan Kris dapet peran presdir, CEO, yang tinggi-tinggi la, kaya badannya, sekali-kali ga papa dong jadi Photographer. Kip ripiu yooo

ruixi1: Iya, emang. Sekarang lagi ngetren Sehun karakternya bajingan gitu. Hehehe. Baek apalagi. HunHan bakal jadian kok, tapi gak sekarang. Jadi, kip ripiu yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

cikatatsuya: Sehun bilang saranghae mungkin biar ga ada beban aja pas pergi. Daripada di tahan-tahan, kan gak greget jadinya #plak. Sip deh, Chanyeol siap sedia kok kalo Baek berulah. Kip ripiu yaaaa

luhannieka: It's ok it's love jugalah, siapa tahu setelah bilang itu, langsung ditayangin di Indo-siar. Oke deh saya mengerti. Dan CEYE itu Chanyeol? Hahahah, sori brow kudet kudet. Sehun ngebangke lagi ya di chap ini? Maap maap #sungkem. Saya gak bersalah pak, ini tangan saya yang ngetik begitu. Udah deh, Sehunnya udh dapet sabetan dri Kyu appa juga, dendam amat sih. KaiSoo baek. Kebetulan semalem mampir ke rumah gue. HAHAHA, ah tau aja sih kamu, sok-sok an end HAHAH. Ih, gemes deh sama kamu, kok gk mempan ya END nya? Dan demi apa, Sehun kabur sama Eka? Siapa Eka? Siapa Sehun? Siapa Saya?! Wasalam. -..-

khalidasalsa: Iya tuh. Tapi Baekkan kayak gitu karna ada alesannya juga. Dan Sehun... dia keceplosan mungkin. So, kip ripiu yaaaa

niesha sha: Iya nih kagak ada seneng-senengnya :D Kapan2 aja deh. Iya, Kris nongol, mungkin itu salah satu yg akan menjadi kesenangan Luhan? HunBaek emang beneran pergi. Oke, fix. Lanjoot reviewnya yaaa

Guest 4: Oke oke, saya akan siksa Sehun. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, oke? Karna dia bukan bagian saya. Itu mah, biar Chanyeol aja yang nyiksa(?) Kip ripiuuuuu

niasw3ty: Haduh Sehun kasian iya, sayang juga iya sebenernya. Tapi sayang sebagai adik yaaaaa. Lulu gk papa kok, tenang. Udh di lanjut yaaaa, so, kip ripiuuuu

MeriskaLu: Iya, ini HunHan. Kalo ga percaya, coba baca and review chap2 selanjutnya #modus. Iya amit-amit deh. Kip ripiu yaaaa

ZiyuHaowen: Hahaha, iya dedek #panggilanbaru. Mm, kalo mau muntah silahkan ya. Haha, iya, emang rada ambigu ya. Itu maksud saya di situ itu Baekhyun ini gak merduliin pernyataan cinta Yeol. Emang sih, sebelum buat bagian itu, niatnya mau ngambil kamus di lemari, tapi mualesnya minta ampun. Jadi maap atas kesalahannya #sungkem. Ga papa kok, aku suka lo sma review yg panjang2. Jdi kmu line 99? Hah, berasa tua deh. Haha, iya iya. Kip ripiu yak #winkssssssss #kelilipan

lisnana1: Bukan gitu chingu, Sehun bilang perasaannya, mungkin biar ga ada beban aja pas pergi. Yaudah gitu aja :D Iya! KrisHan adaaaaa. So, pantauin terus ya. Ripiunya jangan lupa #bisik-bisik.

Guest 5: Iya iya, Sehun nanti saya bikin senyesel-nyeselnya. Haduh, kalo Luhan ke China, udh mainstream brow. Haha, as always, update 1 minggu sekali kok. Eh, 1 minggu gak ya?

fifioluluge: Gak papa kok. Aduh gk perlu smpe review di semua chap kali. Santai brow, kamu kan yang capek. Tapi selanjutnya, review yaaa #samaaja. 4ku jug4 g4k t4u, 1tu 53mu4 t4ng4n 4ku y4ng nul1555 #alaymodeon. Maap ya brow, saya gk jahat kok sma Lulu, cuma kejam aja ^^ Lagian kan udh ada Krissssssss, nanti (mungkin) Luhan senenng lagi kok. Fighting juga ya sama kamu yang review!

N. : Haduh, sabar sabar… Tunggu aja, nanti berakhir bahagia kok #ceilah. Keep reviewww

.

- AiLu -

.

Preview

.

"Lu, terimakasih." kata Sungmin. "Dan maafkan Sehun."

Luhan tersenyum sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau gadis yang baik. Eomma sangat berharap kau yang akan menjadi putri eommoni kelak." lanjut Sungmin. Luhan masih tersenyum. "Aniyo eomoni. Baekhyun pantas untuk Sehun. Dia gadis yang baik.." jelas Luhan. Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, eomoni harap juga begitu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Yakinlah pada Sehun," katanya. "Dia bisa memilih."

.

- AiLu -

.

Semenjak kepergian Sehun dan Baekhyun, memang tak ada yang berubah di sekolah, begitu juga Luhan. Dia bahkan lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Lebih banyak bergaul dan tertawa lepas, jauh dari kata lembut yang dulu disandangnya. Itu penglihatan orang biasa, tapi orang dalam seperti Kyungsoo, tahu yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana Luhan selalu mengigau dikala tidurnya, bagaimana Luhan sering melamun jika sedang di apartement, bagaimana Luhan sering tersenyum palsu di depannya, dan dia tahu itu.

Beruntunglah sekarang ada Kris, pemuda yang diketahuinya sebagai seorang photographer yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengunjungi Luhan ketika jam istirahat. Kyungsoo juga sedikit bingung, mengapa Kris masih tetap berada disini, sedangkan iklan yang dimaksudnya sebagai alasannya berada di sekolah ini bahkan sudah terbit. Mungkin, ada maksud lain.

Dan masalah Jongin...

Pagi itu, ketika jam istirahat kedua, Jongin menghampirinya disaat dia sedang bercanda dengan Minseok. Luhan sontak mengikuti Jongin keluar kelas dan betapa bingungnya dia ketika melihat Kyungsoo disana dengan tampang sedihnya.

"Kyung, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Luhan sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo dan meraih tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Jongin bergantian.

"Kami ingin jujur.." sahut Jongin dari belakang. Luhan berbalik dan menatap Jongin bingung, sementara tangannya masih di genggam erat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami? Apa yang terjadi kepada kalian?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang hampir menitikan air matanya.

"Kami seb-"

"Jangan Jongin, aku belum siap dan tak akan pernah siap." potong Kyungsoo. Luhan makin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jongin? Sebenarnya ada ap-"

"Kami berpacaran sekarang. Kami saling mencintai, Lu." sahut Jongin. Luhan melebarkan matanya menapat Jongin.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo lebih dari apapun.."

"Jong, cukup." sahut Kyungsoo yang sudah banjir air mata di sebelah Luhan.

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo yang selalu memperhatikanku, walau itu dari jauh. Mengemangatiku, walau hanya di secarik kertas. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo yang selama ini diam-diam mencintaiku."

"Jongin.."

"Maaf, mungkin aku tak bisa membantumu lagi, Lu. Aku sekarang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Tidak mungkinkan orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa melihatku berpacaran dengan dua orang gadis sekaligus. Dan kedua gadis itu merupakan kakak-beradik. Aku-"

"Cukup!"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan terkejut. Dia dapat bertaruh jika Luhan saat ini benar-benar marah.

"Ma-maafkan aku eonnie.." lirih Kyungsoo.

Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tajam. "Maaf kau bilang? Kau bilang maaf setelah selama ini kau membuatku menjadi brengsek karna menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang disukai adikku sendiri?" bentak Luhan.

"Kau... bodoh Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo semakin terisak bahkan sampai terduduk di lantai, menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap mata yang sudah berair itu.

"Lu.." lirih Jongin ketika melihat keadaan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sekarang ikut terisak.

"Kau juga! Kenapa kau masih mempertahankan hubungan rekayasa kita ini ketika kau bahkan mengetahui adikku menyukaimu. Kau brengsek Jong." kata Luhan menatap Jongin nyalang. Jongin hanya terdiam dan menatap Luhan sendu.

"Maaf kan aku eonnie-hiks.."

"Kau membiarkanku menjadi eonnie yang jahat, Kyung.." suara Luhan melemah dan bergetar. "Kau membiarkanku..."

"Maaf, hiks, Maaf eonnie.."

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu?" tanya Luhan sambil menarik Kyungsoo bangkit. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan langsung manghambur ke pelukan Luhan.

"Jangan bilang itu karna diriku." kata Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan masih terisak.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti eonnie yang jahat, kau tahu." kata Luhan lembut.

"Maaf eonnie. Aku tak tahu hubungan kalian itu hanya rekayasa. Aku kira Jongin hanya mempermainkanku karna dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya."

"Tak mungkin aku berbuat seperti itu, kau tahu." sahut Jongin. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Apanya? Bukankah kau sering menggoda sunbae-sunbae cantik?"

"Lu, hentikan itu." kata Jongin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Yang aku tahu, dia hanya menggoda anak kelas satu."

"Hah, sudah kubilang."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling berpandangan dan terkekeh pelan.

"Eonnie, kalau begitu, maafkan aku ya.."

"Kalau begitu, maafkan eonnie juga ya?" Luhan tersenyum sambil menghapus bekas air mata Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie tak salah-"

"Maafkan atau tidak." kata Luhan dengan mata yang dibuat menyeramkan. Tetapi gagal.

"Baiklah. Aku maafkan."

"Lu?" kata Minseok yang muncul dari pintu kelas. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya sedang berpelukan dengan dongsaengku saja." kata Luhan, lalu sekilas melirik Jongin, "Kalau dia itu hanya pengganggu."

Jongin menatap Luhan tak terima.

"Jadi benar? Hubunganmu dan Jongin hanya rekayasa?"

Luhan menatap Minseok bingung. "Darimana kau tau?"

"Itu.. suaramu kedengaran ke dalam. Jadi..." kata Minseok sambil melirik jendela kelas mereka. "Semua anak melihatnya."

Luhan mengernyit dan menoleh. Benar saja, di jendela kelas mereka, sudah banyak wajah yang saling menempel ke kaca guna mencuri pendengaran.

Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin saling berpandangan.

.

- AiLu -

.

Ini adalah hari selasa malam, dan Luhan sedang menonton bersama Kyungsoo ketika bel apartementnya berbunyi. Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, pasalnya jarang ada yang bertamu ke apartement mereka di malam hari begini, selain Jongin tentunya. Tapi, baru saja pemuda itu mengirim pesan kepada Kyungsoo untuk tidur lebih awal. Jadi, siapa?

Kyungsoo yang pertama beranjak dari sofa dan membukakan pintu.

Kris

Dengan senyum sebelahnya dan tentu style kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Kyungsoo kadang berfikir, apakah Kris mempunyai stok kemeja berlusin-lusin? Pasalnya setiap mereka bertemu, Kris memang selalu memakai kemeja, tapi selalu berbeda di setiap saatnya. Apaa.. di lemarinya memang hanya di isi kemeja saja?

"Luhan ada?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Ayo masuk, oppa."

Pada hari selasa malam, untuk pertama kalinya Kris bertamu ke apartement Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung mempersilahkan Kris duduk di sofa single samping Luhan yang masih melongo. Tapi setelah Kris beralasan bahwa dia tadi hanya kebetulan lewat sini dan menyempatkan untuk mampir, Luhan hanya mengangguk paham dan mulai mengobrol dengannya. Kyungsoo yang tak ingin mengganggu, apalagi beberapa kali melihat tatapan mengusir dari Kris segera melarikan diri ke kamarnya, untuk memberikan waktu kepada Luhan dan Kris. Kris mulai berdehem canggung dan tersenyum kikuk ke arah Luhan.

"Lu, terima aku ya?"

Hah?

"Terima apa?"

"Mmm, jadi pacarmu.."

Oh, tak adakah kalimat yang lebih romantis dari pada ini? Yeah, mungkin setelah ini kalimat itu akan masuk ke daftar 'kalimat paling jitu menyatakan cinta', ketika Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya."

Kris tersenyum lebar dan hendak bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Dan perkataan Luhan sontak membuatnya kembali duduk. Sebenarnya dia ingin memberikan hadiah kecil seperti pelukan atau apapun itu kepada Luhan, tapi, sepertinya tidak sekarang.

Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Kris. "Asalkan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." gumamnya yang masih terdengar jelas oleh Kris, dan Kyungsoo yang mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sendu.

"Kau tak boleh menyukai gadis lain selain aku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan mencengkram erat ganggang pintu kamarnya.

"Dan jangan meninggalkanku dengan alasan kau harus menepati janjimu kepada orang lain."

Dengan itu Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri Kris.

"Oppa dengar itu." katanya membuat Kris dan Luhan terkejut melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. "Memiliki eonnieku itu punya konsekuensi yang besar. Jika oppa ragu bisa memenuhinya, lebih baik oppa pergi sekarang sebelum eonnie terluka lagi. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, dengan seluruh kemampuanku, aku akan memberi oppa pelajaran."

Luhan menitikan airmatanya, yang pertama kali di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Kyungie."

"Oppa harus selalu bersamanya dan ada di sampingnya." kata Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibirnya, untuk menahan tangis. "Aku harap kau juga ikut ketika Luhan eonnie pergi ke Perancis nanti. Karna, aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu." kata Kyungsoo dan dia jatuh berlutut.

"Aku... Mohon."

Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Diapun segera menghampiri adik kesayangannya itu dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf Kris, jangan dengarkan dia." kata Luhan, sementara Kyungsoo sedang memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan ikut dengannya." kata Kris mantap. Luhan menatap Kris tak percaya, tapi Kris kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus. "Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

Luhan balik tersenyum tulus, untuk pertama kalinya setelah Sehun meninggalkannya.

"Terimakasih."

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di kamar Kyungsoo. Mereka masih terdiam dan sesekali saling curi-curi pandang.

"Eonnie." akhirnya Kyungsoo yang memulai. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kapan eonnie berangkat ke Perancis?"

Luhan mengelus rambut kyungsoo, "Setelah hari kelulusan."

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, begitu pula dengan Luhan. Tapi, tak lama setelah itu terdengar isakan Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan kembali menoleh dan melihat kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie, kalau eonnie pergi-hiks a-aku dengan siapa?"

Luhan segera membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan ikut menangis. Sungguh, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya ini. Tapi, dia juga harus menggapai impiannya menjadi patissiere.

"Maafkan eonnie, Kyung. Eonnie janji akan pulang cepat dan langsung menemuimu." kata Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Eonnie juga harus janji, ketika eonnie bertemu denganku, berarti saat itu eonnie sudah menjadi patissiere yang hebat."

Luhan mengangguk. Dan lambat laun isakan mereka terhenti, tapi Kyungsoo belum mau melepaskan pelukannya. "Eonnie, eonnie maukan tidur denganku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring.

"Mimpi indah dongsaengku." gumam Luhan sambil memeluk Kyungsoo kembali.

"Mimpi indah eonnie." gumam Kyungsoo.

.

- AiLu -

.

Disinilah Luhan sekarang, duduk bersama seluruh siswa tingkat akhir di aula sekolah. Luhan duduk bersebelahan dengan Minseok dan Tao. Terlihat Kris yang stand by dengan kameranya dan sesekali memotret sekeliling, terutama Luhan. Dan orang tuanya duduk di bangku wali yang berada di kiri panggung. Saatnya hari kelulusan.

"Kami panggilkan Luhan sebagai perwakilan dari kelas XII A-1 dan Park Chanyeol sebagai perwakilan dari kelas XII C-1."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan naik ke atas panggung. Dia dapat melihat Chanyeol sudah berada di belakang podium dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Kau duluan." bisik Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Selamat pagi semuanya; kepala sekolah, wakil kepala sekolah, guru dan staf yang berada di ruangan ini. Juga saya mengucapkan selamat kepada seluruh siswa angkatan 24 yang lulus 100%."

Seluruh siswa bersorak meriah. Luhan melanjutkan sambutannya. "Saya tak tahu harus berkata apalagi disini, saya hanya bisa berterimakasih kepada orang tua saya," Luhan tersenyum kearah orang tuanya. "Dan orang spesial saya," dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kris yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Dan seluruh teman-teman yang sudah bersedia melewati jenjang pendidikan menengah ini bersama saya. Terutama sahabat-sahabat saya." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum kearah Minseok dan Tao yang melambai heboh kearahnya.

"Saya juga berterimakasih kepada seseorang yang sudah bersedia menjadi teman mengobrol saya saat ujian mingguan." katanya dengan senyum manisnya. "Teman yang selalu menyemangati saya ketika ujian di mulai." katanya dan pandangannya teralih menuju Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sudut ruangan bersama teman-temannya. Yeah, sampai saat ini hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu semua tentang Sehun karna dia sudah menceritakan semuanya. "Teman yang dulu pernah saya sukai."

"Saya berharap teman itu juga sedang berada di acara kelulusannya hari ini. Hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan. Sambutan ini saya alihkan kepada saudara Chanyeol. Dan yang terakhir, selamat hari kelulusan!" kata Luhan sambil mundur selangkah di gantikan dengan Chanyeol yang sudah tersenyum lebar-seperti biasanya-ke arah para tamu.

"Oke, saya tak akan banyak bicara. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan selamat atas kelulusannya kepada semua teman-teman saya yang hadir di ruangan ini dan," dia menggantung ucapannya. "Selamat berbahagia untuk 'teman saya' yang mungkin sedang merayakan kelulusannya juga saat ini. Saya harap teman saya itu dapat menunggu saya untuk menemuinya. Terimakasih."

Dengan itu, Luhan dan Chanyeol turun dari atas panggung diringi oleh tepuk tangan seluruh siswa yang berada di ruangan itu.

Bukannya kembali ke tempat duduknya, Luhan malah menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menunggunya di sisi kanan panggung. Luhan pun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian.

"Aku akan merindukan eonnie setelah ini." kata Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang kembali menetes. Luhan terkekeh pelan sambil menghapus setitik air mata itu. "Hei, jangan menangis, Kyung. Lagian masih ada Jongin disini." kata Luhan. Jongin mengangguk. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan selalu bersamamu? Aku tetap kuliah di Korea juga karnamu baby Soo.." kata Jongin dan mendapat sikutan dari Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisanya dia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan itu di depan Luhan. Uh memalukan.

"Aku hanya 5 tahun di sana, itu sudah termasuk S2-ku." kata Luhan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo. Salah satu kesukaan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah."

"Hei, kenapa tak kembali ke kursi, eoh. Kami menunggumu.." kata Minseok yang datang bersama Tao. Luhan tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya dan menghampiri Tao dan Minseok. Dan mereka berpelukan sambil tertawa bersama.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian." kata Luhan sambil memasang wajah sedihnya. Minseok terkekeh sambil mendorong pelan pipi Luhan.

"Kau bergurau. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan bertemu ketika kita sama-sama punya hari libur? Lagian kau dan Tao bisa bertemu kapanpun nanti, karna kalian sama-sama di Paris." tanya Minseok. Luhan mengangguk dan menatap Tao dengan mata yang di tajamkan dengan sengaja. "Aku harap kau datang, Tao." kata Luhan. Tao menatap Minseok dan Luhan bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Dulu setiap kita akan pergi bertiga kau akan selalu beralasan sudah punya janji dengan Changmin. Aku harap jika nanti kami mengajakmu bertemu, jangan bilang kau sudah kawin lari dengan Changmin." kata Luhan. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku dan Changmin sudah putus tau. Dan pacarku sekarang adalah Yunho." kata Tao antusias. Tapi Minseok dan Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah Yunho sunbae adalah sahabat Changmin sunbae, ya?"

"Iya. Kerenkan?"

Hening~

"Minseok eonnie, Tao eonnie, selamat ya." kata Kyungsoo yang datang menghampiri mereka. Minseok dan Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Oiya, Minseok dan Tao eonnie masuk di fakultas apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku masuk fakultas seni kuliner di China. Sekalian mengurus halmoniku yang ada di sana." kata Minseok. Tao berdehem, "Bilang saja ingin mengikuti Jongdae."

Dan Minseok hanya menpelototi Tao.

"Kalo Tao eonnie?"

"Aku, hehe, aku ikut modelling di Paris." katanya. Kyungsoo menatap Tao berbinar, "Waah, eonnie keren sekali." kata Kyungsoo. Tao terkekeh angkuh, "Terimakasih."

"Oiya, Jongin kemana?" tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Katanya sih ke toilet. Tapi aku tak tahu pasti." kata Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk, "Uh, karna kau bilang toilet, aku jadi ingin ke toilet. Aku pergi dulu." kata Luhan sambil berlari kecil.

"Kebiasaan." kata Minseok yang sempat-sempatnya memukul pantat Luhan.

Sementara itu.

"Kenapa harus di toilet?"

"Karna aku tadi alasannya ingin ke toilet. Sudahlah, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

"Ani, hanya ingin bertanya kabarnya saja."

"Kau sudah lihatkan tadi? Dia bahkan sanggup berbicara di podium."

"Yeah, dan sepertinya dia sama sekali tak terlihat terpukul."

"Memangnya dia punya alasan untuk terpukul? Karnamu? Haha, kau bercanda Oh Sehun.."

"Aku hanya berharap, oke. Dan jangan putuskan harapanku."

Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Sudahkah? Aku sudah rindu kepada baby Soo ku." katanya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Baby Soo?"

"Yeah. Kenapa?" tanya Jongin. Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum jijik kearah Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku yang duluan keluar." kata Sehun dan meninggalkan Jongin disana. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa hubungannya dia yang duluan keluar atau aku yang duluan keluar? Aneh."

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan sudah berada di lorong kelas XII, sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di toilet, tinggal 1 belokan lagi. Dia pun bersenandung ringan sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang mulai berfoto bersama keluarganya. Dan ketika dia berbelok di belokan kelas XII B-3, seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menabraknya hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ah!" ringisnya sambil memandangi pemuda yang sudah melengos meninggalkannya. Huh, pemuda yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Lu."

Suara itu menghentikan Luhan untuk memperhatikan pemuda yang kian lama kian terasa familiar baginya itu. Diapun menoleh dan menemukan Jongin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tadi ada seorang pemuda yang menabrakku." katanya singkat. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Pemuda? Apa dia memakai topi berwarna hitam dan coat coklat tua?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk dan menatap Jongin bingung, "Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?"

Jongin menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung, "Aku benar ya? Padahal aku hanya menebaknya." kata Jongin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Oh, baiklah, aku ke kamar mandi dulu." kata Luhan dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Jongin dan masih terdiam di tempatnya. 'Sudah menabrak, dia bahkan tak membantunya. Oh Sehun kurang ajar...'

.

- AiLu -

.

Disinilah Luhan sekarang. Dengan dua koper besar di kanan kirinya, berdiri di tengah bandara bersama Kris dan orang tua. Jangan lupakan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Aku pergi." kata Luhan sambil memandang orang-orang yang berada di depannya.

"Eonnie." panggil Kyungsoo. Seluruh pandangan sekarang terpusat kepada gadis mungil itu. "Jangan lama-lama."

Luhan tersenyum dan untuk terakhir kalinya, diapun memeluk adik kesayangannya itu. "Araseo. Kau juga baik-baik disini." katanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Oh, dia mulai menangis lagi sekarang.

"Kyung," kata Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa kau sangat cengeng?"

Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Luhan. "Ini juga karna eonnie." katanya ketus sambil menyeka air matanya. Luhan terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." katanya untuk yang terkahir kalinya.

"Jika sudah sampai di apartement, hubungi eomma."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu." kata Hangeng sambil melirik Kris. Luhan tersenyum sambil meraih jemari Kris untuk digengggamnya. "Kris akan menjagaku." katanya. Hangeng mengangguk mengerti. Pandangan Luhan teralih menuju Jongin yang masih berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. "Jaga Kyungie ku." katanya ketus. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tak usah kau suruh pun, aku akan menjaga baby Soo-auch!"

Jongin memegangi pinggangnya yang mendapat cubitan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Kami pergi. Eomoni, abeonim." kata Kris sambil membungkuk hormat dan membawa Luhan masuk pesawat.

"Kau yakin Luhan akan baik-baik saja jika tinggal bersama dengan Kris." tanya Hangeng yang masih khawatir kepada putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Sudahlah, yeobo. Dari pada Luhan tinggal sendiri." kata Heechul, kemudian menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. "Jongin, bisakah kau tinggal bersama Kyungsoo di apartementnya? Eomoni rasa dia akan kesepian tinggal sendiri."

Dengan itu jongin mengangguk dengan antusias dan Kyungsoo yang berenggut di tempatnya. Sabar Kyung.

.

- AiLu -

.

"Hah, lelahnya." gumam Luhan sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa apartement barunya. Dia dan Kris baru saja sampai disini dan langsung berkemas. Apartement ini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan miliknya yang ada di Seoul, hanya saja apartement ini dua kali lipat lebih besar. Ada ruang berendam di dekat kamar, gym mini di samping balkon dan ruang kerja yang mungkin akan dipakai Kris nantinya.

"Kau suka apartementnya?" tanya Kris sambil menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya. Luhan mengangguk antusias, "Terimakasih, Kris." katanya kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi pemuda itu. Kris tersenyum senang dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yak! Aku tak bisa bernafas." kata Luhan sambil memukul-mukul kecil lengan Kris, sedangkan pemuda itu masih terkekeh kecil sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Biarkan.." kata Kris yang makin mempererat pelukannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Luhan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Kriiiiiis."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Kau bau keringat."

Mendengar itu Kris langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Sungguh dia sangat sensitif dengan bebauan dan ketidakrapian, mengingat dia adalah pemuda yang perfeksionis.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti dan berlari menjauhi Kris, "Haha, ketipu!" teriaknya dan menutup pintu kamarnya keras. Kris terkekeh pelan sambil memandangi pintu berbahan kayu itu, "Aku mencintaimu, Lu." katanya sambil beranjak dan memasuki kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Luhan.

.

- AiLu -

.

Gadis itu keluar dari gedung berkaca itu sambil sedikit mengendap-endap. Diapun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri serta terakhir kearah gedung tempat tinggalnya. Dia menghela nafasnya dan pergi menggunakan taksi. Tak terlalu lama berada di dalam taksi, gadis itu keluar lagi dan kembali menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, dan disana, dia menemukan sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua dengan kaca yang setengah terbuka. Menampakkan orang yang akan ditemuinya sebentar lagi.

Diapun bergegas menuju mobil itu dan masuk secara terburu-buru, yeah walau sedikit ragu.

"Aku sudah disini, sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." kata gadis itu. Sang pemuda tersenyum lembut kearah sang gadis dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi gadis itu.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum sambil menarik kembali tangannya, "Aku merindukanmu." katanya. Membuat gadis itu berengut sebal.

"Jadi itukah yang kau maksud sesuatu yang sangat penting itu? Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Jangan, Baek." tahannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku akan berangkat ke California besok.."

Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Dan... Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ikutlah denganku."

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Pemuda itu sangat nekat, dia kira siapa dia. "Kau pikir aku punya alasan untuk mengikutimu?" tanya gadis itu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Kau tahu sendiri aku bisa memberikan apa yang Sehun berikan padamu, bahkan lebih. Jika itu maksudmu. Tapi, apa kau belum merasa sesak sekarang? Kau sudah terlalu lama membohongi perasaanmu." katanya. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, dia menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tak tertebak.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau beri lebih dari pada Sehun?" tanya gadis itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring, "Cinta? Atau.. kepuasan? Aku sudah memberikan itu selama ini, bahkan Sehun tak pernah memberikannya kepadamu."

"Jadi," jeda gadis itu. "Kau menganggapku seorang gadis jalang? Hanya butuh kepuasan?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya berat, "Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan." katanya mendadak emosi, "Selama ini aku sudah sering menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi kau hanya diam. Kau hanya menganggapku partner-mu saja. Kau tak bisa melihat kesungguhanku?"

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku mencintai Sehun."

"KAU TAK MENCINTAINYA, BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU HANYA MENGANGGAPNYA PEGANGANMU SELAMA INI. TAK LEBIH!"

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafasnya. "Aku pergi."

Namun pemuda itu dengan sigap menarik tangan itu, "Hari ini aku melepaskanmu. Dan selama aku tak ada disini, berfikirlah dengan matang, apa kau akan ikut denganku atau tidak, jika suatu saat aku kembali lagi."

Dan pemuda itu langsung melepaskan pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Dengan terburu-buru, gadis itu menyebrang jalan dan memanggil taksi. Di dalam, dia hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengabaikan sang supir taksi yang menatapnya khawatir lewat kaca spion. Dia hanya ingin menumpahkan segala kekesalannya dan segalanya yang menyangkut tentang pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah mengambil seluruh pengalaman pertamanya. Pemuda yang ada di saat Sehun tak ada di sampingnya. Pemuda yang baru dia sadari jika dia mencintainya. Bukan mencintai seperti kepada Sehun, ini berbeda. Dia juga tak tahu berbeda di bagian mananya, dan dia juga tidak peduli.

'Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku tak bisa ikut bersamamu, walau aku ingin. Aku harus selalu bersama Sehun, karna dia bahkan rela mengorbankan keluarganya demi aku. Dan aku harap kau bisa menemukan seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianmu disana, supaya kau tak perlu datang lagi kesini untuk menanyaiku. Karna, mungkin saja jawabanku adalah sama. Aku mencintai Sehun.'

.

- AiLu -

.

"Kau darimana, Baek?" tanya Sehun yang langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru sampai di tempat tinggal mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah sambil menggeleng. "Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kau mau makan siang? Akan ku buatkan."

"Maksudmu dengan roti bakar hangus?" tanya Sehun yang mencoba menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik dan berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"Hei, menurutku kita turun saja." kata Sehun yang masih setia mengekori Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menggubris dan malah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku capek," katanya, "Perlu energi lain selain makanan." katanya dengan senyum kecil sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, serta membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan pulihkan energimu." kata Sehun sambil mengusap-usap lengan Baekhyun lembut.

"Pulih pulih pulih pulih.." katanya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan berbalik untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, "Aku ingin tidur.." katanya. Dan tak lama suara nafas yang teratur terdengar dari mulutnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku hanya berharap semua ini akan menjadi sedikit lebih mudah, Baek."

Dan siang yang terik dihabiskan mereka untuk tertidur saling berpelukan di sofa ruang tv.

To Be Continue

Chap 7 brow-brow semuanya! Wah gak nyangka sampe sepanjang ini. Dan saya update (cukup) asap kayak gini karna saya mungkin minggu depan gak bisa update, karna tugas yang menumpuk, tapi belum tentu juga sih. Do'ain aja tugas saya cepet selese nya biar cepet update lagi.

Gimana gimana? Bisa kutebak kalian rada gak srek gitu ya pas Kyung-Luhan-Kris di apartement. Pas Kyungsoo keluar kamar. Saya juga merasakan itu pas baca balik. Tapi bagaimana lagi, saya tak sanggup merombaknya lagi. Saya sudah di pusingkan sama tugas menggambar sketsa wajah dan bidang transparan oleh guru kesenian saya. Saya bahkan belum mengerjakan satu makalahpun yang di tugaskan kepada saya. Dan yang paling parah, dan paling saya benci, padahal saya jurusan IPA adalah BELAJAR BIOLOGI, karna minggu depan ada ulangan harian. Hah, curhatkan jadinya.

Abaikan aja ya teman-teman.

Jdi, aku mau nanya dulu ini, gimana kabar kalian minggu ini? Dan apakah kalian mengalami masa sulit seperti saya diatas?

Dan gak bosan saya berterima kasih kepada yang udah baca fanfic saya, yang udah follow fanfic saya, yang udah favorite-in fanfic saya, terutama yang review fanfic saya. Saya mencintai kalian semua.

Dan saya mau promosi, saya baru buat fanfict baru noh, yang acknowledge, kalo sempet mampir ke sana yaa.. Rada kecewa soalnya sama reviewnya, padahal aku nulisnya menggebu-gebu banget lho..

Yg penting intinya itu, Luhan dan Sehun aktris dan aktor, main di film yang sama. Di film Luhan jadi rocker sejati yang benci sama Sehun magnae boyband yang unyu-unyu. Mereka sering banget berantem, setiap ketemu malah. Trus, gimana jadinya kalo mereka terdampar di sebuah pulau terpencil hanya berdua. Trus, di luar film yang mereka bintangi, mereka juga terlibat sesuatu yang membuat karir Luhan menurun 5 tahun kemudian. Lalu bla bla bla. Gitu deh.

Sekian #ngos-ngosan

Big Thanks to:

One, fivahlulu, Guest 1, levy95, lulukangkang, parkminoz, BeibiEXOl, himekaruLI, chenma, Sanshaini Hikari, Guest 2, , Oh Juna93, rikha-chan, jellal, Guest 3, HUNsayHAN, Happybacon, hanhyewon357, ruixi1, cikatatsuya, luhannieka, khalidasalsa, niesha sha, Guest 4, niasw3ty, MeriskaLu, ZiyuHaowen, lisnana1, Guest 5, fifioluluge, N. .


	8. Chapter 8

Which One

.

Chapter 8

By: Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Luhan.

Genre: Romance.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Curhat dulu!

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Masa file fanfic aku ilang semua. Ini juga aku dapet setelah ngorek-ngorek file lama, dan harus rombak ulang lagi. Dan ff acknowledge, sama sekali gak bersisa. Jadi aku gak bisa jamin kalo itu bakal cepet update, soalnya alurnya berat, buat aku ya. Maju mundur dan aku udah lupa dari mana kemana dan dimana nempatin flashbacknya. Gimana doooong.. Chap yang ke-10 dari ff ini udh kehapus dan gak ada bekasnya sama sekali. Aku harap readers masih mau menerima kekurangan(?) ku ini. Ya? Ya?

.

- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review!

.

luhannieka: Hahaha, maap deh brow. Nanti gue perbaiki lagi pair lainnya. Tapi tetep, HunHan-nya terakhir XD Enelan? Baca semua? Miapah? Mi ayam ya? Soalnya semua ff di sini bukan punya gue. Punya gue cuma yang ini, Exchange sama acknowledge. Laennya punya eonnie gua semua. Makasih looooo. Hahaha, ga papa sekali-kali indosiar dulu. Kalo rcti mah udah mainsteam. Iya iya, gua lupa KaiSoo lagi di sekolah, keliatan nipunya XD Iya ngegemesin banget. Sampe rasanya mau ngarungin trus kasih sama Luhan #2000mana2000 #UdhDiPujiJuga. Lu... pacarnya Luhan? Hahaha #ketawaSongong. Gue pacarnya psy aja gak sombong #YangManaYangMauDiSombongin?! Ooo, jadi Sehun ngikut sma elu? Pantesan, gue cek di krangkeng ga da lagi XD

levy95: Makaciiiiih qaqa~ Keep ripiuuu

egatoti: Aku juga sebenernya sedih chingu. Tapi, mau gimana lagi dong. Cuma Kris yang tersisa yang cocok sma Luhan. Masa Junmen, ga ah. Haduuuh makasih do'anya dan ternyata terkabul. Tugasku uda selese dan lancaaaaar. Makasih sekali lagi do'anya. Kip ripiu chingu~

psw7: Kamu terharu? Sampe gigitin meja ga? Soalnya meja di rumah aku ada yang rusak, siapa tau kan XD Huaaaa, makasih do'anya, do'amu terkabul chingu. Semua lancar, tinggal tunggu hasil ujiannya aja ^^

lisnana1: Ukkeh. Tenang, aku gak lama-lama kok buat mereka jauhan. Di chap ini, mereka udh balikan lagi. Jadi, kip ripiu yaaaa

: Iya, KaiSoo bersatu kita teguh bercerai kita kawin lagi XD Kip review~

One: Tenang. HunHan gak akan saya biarkan lama-lama berpisahnya. Chap ini udh balik lagi kok. Dan YA! KaiSoo se-apartement #bisik-bisiktetangga. Kip ripiuuuu

fifioluluge: Hahaha. Iyakah? Sekarang update lama kan? #plak. Tapi sori brow, KrisHan gak terlalu banyak aku buat momentnya. Yang penting, dari chap depan Sehunlah yang mulai menderita. Walaupun gak menderita-menderita bangetlaaa. Soalnya Luhan kan ga tegaan :3 Kip ripiuuuu

jellal: Ini! Di chap ini udah ketemu kok. So, kip ripiu yaaaaa

niasw3ty: Ini udah update reader maniiis. Makasih pengertiannya :) Kip ripiuuu

N. : Huahh, ternyata aku punya teman sependeritaan #sujudsyukur. Aku? Aku kelas XI. Kalo kamu kelas berapa? Belum belum. HunBAek gak nikah, gak tunangan juga. Gitu-gitu aja, yang pernting mah bersama. Iya makaciiiiiih. Kip ripiu yooooo

khalidasalsa: Hahaha, ini udah di lanjut. Tenang, aku gakkan buat ff KrisHan banyak2 kok, soalnya aku tau perasaan kalian. Kita satu hati mamen XD Kip ripiuuu

fivahlulu: Iya nih. Maap yaaa kurang panjang. Dan aku ga bisa janji-janji untuk memanjangin sekarang ;( Soalnya aku emang udh mepet banget waktu senggangnya, padahal baru kelas 2. Kip ripiu lagi ya?

Happybacon: Hah?! Ga suka klo Baek bahagia? Tapikan... #LirikPenname. Haha, saya juga kok #plak. Hah? Ga suka biologi juga? Samaan dong. Buat grup yuk XD

Meriska Lu: HAHAHAHA iya ya. Tapikan kalo bersatu, end dong ceritanya. Sedangkan aku kan belum mau pisah dari kalian #muntahmassal. Kip ripiuuXD

BeibiEXOl: Apa?! Kamu.. kamu mau ninggalin kami gitu? #DramaModeOn. Kamu mau ninggalin kami berjuang untuk HunHan yang sekarang udh gk tau kemana? Kamu ninggalin kami gitu aja? Tunggu, kami disini itu siapa? #plak #sadar. Hahaha, rela gak rela, tapi berhubung aku ini sadis, yah, KrisHan bakalan putus HAHAHAHA-uhukuhuk. Iya nih, Tao hobinya sma om-om. Noh Sooman masih nganggur XD Kamu Luhan hard shipper? Aku Sehun Hard Shipper kalo gitu. Ya, walo pun banyak yg nyangka aku ini Luhan Hard Shipper. Setidaknya Luhan itu urutan kedua bias aku. Ga papa kok! Aku suka sama yang panjang-panjang reviewnyaaaa. Ga papa curhat sama aku, aku malah seneng :D So, kip ripiu chinguuuu

niesha sha: Hahaha, Sehun mah gitu. Suka nongol sembarangan(?) Haduh, maap brow, gak bisa deh kayaknya. Gimana kalo Luhan senengnya sma Sehun aja?

ruixi1: Sabarrrrr browwwww. Ini chap HunHan udh ketemu lagi kok. Tapi bersatunya entah kapan XD Kip ripiuuu

Guest1: Hahaha, sangking keselnya sampe nyumpahin KrisHan bersama sampe nikah. Jangan dong, Sehunku gimana? Tenang, mulai chap depan, mungkin, mungkin yaaa Sehun akan mulai menderitaaa

rahmyukkim: Haduh maap. Gimana dong? Soalnya gak ada lagi yang cocok sma Luhan selain Kris. Tapi saya gak akan kayak ff punya eonnie saya kok (re: Soulmate) Chap ini HunHan udh ketemu lagi malah. Dan buat Baek sengsara... kayaknya ga bisa. Sehun aja gimana? Urusan Baek, nanti Chan aja yang sengsarain(?) Iya iya deh. Coba aja baca di bawah. Udh putus apa belom.. Hahaha, oke. Kip ripiuu

Sanshaini Hikari: Iya brow. Tapi udh ketemu kok di chap ini. Kabur sma Chanyeol? Liat aja deh ntar ;) Kip ripiuuu

Oh Juna93: Haha, makasih brow. Ini udh update kan? Tenang tenang. Chap ini HunHan udh ketemu kok. Kip ripiuuuuuuuu

HUNsayHAN: Hahaha, menurut aku juga begitu. Mmm, kau mau ditendang? Beneran? Kebetulan banget! XD Haha, iya pendungnya jokowi. Masa sih ga tau. Waktu kampanye aja, dia yang paling depan bawa banner, jalan kaki lagi. OM YIFAN? OM?! HAHAHA.. Iya iya, aku balikin deh nanti, tapi masih lama :P Oke bye

rikha-chan: Udh di ceritain kok di chap 8 kenapa Baek gak mau pisah sama Sehun. Karna menurut dia, dia itu selalu ditinggalkan orang-orang tersayangnya, dan jika itu memang takdirnya untuk selalu di tinggalkan, dia gak akan biarin Sehun yang lakukan itu. Secara Selama ini Sehun udh lama banget sma dia, nemenin dia. Pokoknya gitu deh. Udh lupa juga ceritanya, keapus soalnya. Si Udin yang penghuni baru rumah pojok perempatan lampu merah? #mikir. Ooooo! Yang pernah pacaran sma anak pak rete maksudnya pak rt kan? Yang punya skandal nyuri bebek, terus di kurung di kandang kambing XD Tapi... rumah pojok perempatan lampu merah itu... BUKANNYA ITU RUMAH SAYA?! Hah~ semoga kita diberi kewarasan dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa XD

cikatatsuya: Haha, gimana kalo nyesel tingkat dewi aja? Soalnya dewa kan untuk lk-lk XD HAHAHAHA Jealous binggo itu gimana yak?! Hahaha, pribahasa yang bagus. Bisa nih jadi kamus baru. Kip ripiuu

luhandeerlove: Ga papa kok ^^ Ada film kaya gini ya. Wah, bisa di cari nih. Makasih referensinyaaaa. Iya bener tuh chingu. Sebenernya tu intinya, kita gak boleh mudah utnuk berjanji sama orang. JAnji berat loh tanggungannya. Kip ripiuuu

chenma: Hahaha, mengandung kode gak yaaaa. Liat aja deh nanti #kedip-kedip #kelilipan.

hanhyewon357: Haha, iya ya? Maap sobat #nadaAnakKura-KuraDiFilmNemo. Haduuuuh makasih do'a nya ;) Terhura(?) deh jadinya. Amiin. Problem ya? Semoga cepet selese deh, problemnya. Kalo gak perlu aku panggilin qaqa aku ariana grande biar nyanyi di depan kamu? kkk~ kip ripiuuu

ringgo: Hai. Hal yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranku pas liat review kamu itu "Saoloh, ini bener fans EXO apa bukan sih?" Soalnya, gimana ya, kecewa sih kecewa pas Luhan keluar dari EXO karna alasan sakit dan semacemnya, tapi masih aja kerja di China. Tapi, bisa gak kita positif thinking aja, mungkin aja kan Luhan itu memang merasa tertekan di Korea karna jadwalnya yang padet BANGET. Dan dia gak sanggup, makanya keluar. Trus kenapa masih kerja di China? Karna, menurut aku ya, Luhan itu kerja disana itu sebisa dia aja, dia mungkin aja bisa ngatur sendiri jadwalnya, gak kayak di EXO yang mungkin menurut dia dipaksain banget. Dan saya mau nanya nih. Yang fake fans disini itu siapa? Kalo memang kamu itu fans nya EXO, aku rasa kamu pasti bisa ngertiin dan malah dukung Luhan kemana jalan yang dia pilih. Emang sih, aku keliatan sok-sok baik atau apa. Aku ngakuin pas denger kabar itu aku langsung uring-uringan dan ngapus semua foto2 Luhan. Tapi, setelah emosi aku reda, aku sadar, walopun aku bunuh diri sekali pun, emang dia bakal balik lagi ke EXO? Gak kan. Jadi ya, coba terima aja. Bukan malah bash setiap ff yang ada Luhan sma EXO trus bilang Luhan traitor. Gak cape apa? And, makasih reviewnya :)

WulanLulu: Iya, gapapa chinguu. Ahahaha, tersajung aku karna dikau XD Iya, aku kenal Aruna Wu, itu salah satu panutan saya juga. Hahaha, oke. Kip ripiu yaaaaaa

narahunhan: Udah Udah Udah XD Kip ripiuuu

novi: Haha, sabar ya chingu. Chap ini mereka bertemu lagi. Tapi belum bersatu ya. Mereka bersatunya belakangan. Atau... gak bersatu? #digampar.

ZiyuHaowen: HAHAHA #KetawaNista. Ternyata, masih ada yang lebih menderita dari gue #nunjukZiyuHaowen. Iya, pilihan kita tuh, makanya aku lebih milih ga ikut ekskul apa-apa demi (Dalam hati: Fanfiction) nilai XD Derita turun-temurun pelajar Indonesia?! HAHAHA, bagus tuh. Mungkin nunggu kamu jadi mentri pendidikan kaliiiii #uhuk #2000mana2000 #Mintasogokan. Kip ripiuuu

.

- AiLu -

.

Preview

.

"Aku capek," katanya, "Perlu energi lain selain makanan.." katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, serta membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan pulihkan energimu.." kata Sehun sambil mengusap-usap lengan Baekhyun lembut, "Pulih pulih pulih pulih.." katanya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan berbalik untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, "Aku ingin tidur.." katanya. Dan tak lama suara nafas yang teratur terdengar dari mulutnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku hanya berharap ini akan menjadi sedikit lebih mudah, Baek..."

Dan siang yang terik dihabiskan mereka untuk tertidur saling berpelukan di sofa ruang tv.

.

- AiLu -

.

5 tahun sudah berlalu. Dan dalam 5 tahun itu, tak ada yang berarti bagi Luhan. Hanya menjalani harinya sebagai mahasiswa dan juga mengurus Kris yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi makin sibuk. Bahkan Kris tak bisa ikut pulang ke Seoul bersama Luhan.

Di tengah bandara yang terakhir dia datangi 5 tahun lalu, dan sekarang dia kembali berada disini dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

Tak ada yang menjemput, karna tak ada orang yang tahu bahwa dia akan pulang hari ini. Tujuan pertamanya adalah apartementnya yang dulu. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk menemui adik tercinta.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar apartementnya, dia pun mencoba mengingat kembali kombinasi password yang dulu dia pasang. Semoga saja belum diganti.

Dan benar saja, passwordnya belum di ganti. Luhan membuka pintu secara perlahan dan berjalan mengendap-endap. Apartementnya terasa sunyi, hanya suara tv dengan volume rendah. Dia pun memilih untuk melihat ruang tv dan...

"Omo!"

Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu langsung melepas pagutannya dengan Jongin dan menatap Luhan tak percaya, "Eon-eonnie.." lirih Kyungsoo masih dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi bibirnya.

"..."

Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Dan untuk menutupi kejadian yang baru terjadi.

"Aku merindukan, eonnie. Sangat.." kata Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan masih menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum tenang saja kearah Luhan.

"Apa yang baru kalian lakukan?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk di depan Luhan.

"Eonnie, aku minta maaf. Tapi, Jongin..."

"Wae?" tanya Jongin yang merasa namanya di sebut-sebut. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau bahkan sudah melakukan lebih dari ini dengan Kris kan? Kami hanya berciuman, Lu.."

Luhan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, "Oh, mata suciku.." gumamnya. Diapun memilih duduk di samping Jongin yang hanya memakai kaos rumahan dan celana pendek, "Dan kau.." katanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin tersenyum miring, "Aku tinggal disini.."

Luhan beralih menatap Kyungsoo seperti meminta penjelasan, "Eomoni yang menyuruhnya.." kata Kyungsoo. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, "Eomma?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, karna aku sudah kembali kesini, kau boleh berkemas Jongin.." kata Luhan enteng. Jongin menatap Luhan tak percaya, "Tak adakah penghargaanmu setelah selama ini aku rela dengan susah payah menjaga Kyungsoo?"

"Mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Jadi kau menyesal menjagaku? Kau merasa terbebani, begitu? Baiklah.." kata Kyungsoo dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Luhan hanya memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, aku merasa terluka.." kata Jongin sambil memegang dada kirinya. Luhan menoleh kearah Jongin dan tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin, "Terimakasih Jongin. Sudah mau bekerja sama.." kata Luhan, dia pun beranjak menuju kopernya . Mengambil bungkusan yang cukup besar yang berisi kotak-kotas sedang.

"Waah, itu kue semua?" tanya Jongin. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mulai membuka seluruh kotak-kotak itu. Dan disitu juga, tangan panjang Jongin mencoba mencurinya.

"Jangan dulu.." kata Luhan sambil menampar tangan Jongin. "Nanti kalau kurang bagaimana?" tanyanya. Jongin hanya tersenyum kaku dan kembali memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Luhan.

Luhan mulai menyusun kue-kue pastri di atas piring berdiameter 40 senti itu. Dimulai dari custard tarts sampai yang terakhir pie yang di letakkan di tengah, dengan sebuah lilin yang terbuat dari adonan cokelat yang tertanam di tengah pie itu. Luhan mulai mengangkat piring itu perlahan dan mengajak Jongin ikut dengannya.

"Kita langsung masuk saja atau ketuk dulu?" bisik Jongin ketika mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Langsung masuk saja.."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi nanti jika di kunci bagaimana?" tanyanya. Luhan menggeleng. "Kyungsoo itu anak yang ingin selalu diperhatikan dan disayang. Jadi dia tak akan mengunci pintu kamarnya, karna dia memang berharap kita datang membujuknya.."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memutar knop pintu itu. Dan betul saja, tak terkunci. Mereka pun mulai memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk membelakangi pintu di atas ranjangnya.

"Kyungie.." panggil Luhan. Namun Kyungsoo masih menunduk dan mengabaikan panggilan Luhan. Sampai Luhan sudah berada tepat di belakangnya, Luhan kembali memanggilnya dengan bantuan tepukan bahu dari Jongin. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo berbalik.

"Happy birthday Kyungsoo. Happy birthday Kyungsoo. Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday Kyungsoo..."

Suara Luhan terdengar lembut dan manis bagi Kyungsoo. Di hiasi senyuman lembut yang sangat dia rindukan. Dia ingin memeluk eonnienya itu, tapi ia segera tersadar jika eonnienya sedang membawa beraneka kue pastri di tangannya.

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan bingung, "Eonnie, tapi hari ulang tahunku itu semalam.." katanya polos. "Dan eonnie sama sekali tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku.." sindirnya sambil membuang muka. Luhan terkekeh pelan dan meletakkan piringnya di ranjang Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana eonnie bisa memberimu ucapan selamat jika semalaman eonnie bekerja untuk membuatkan semua ini untukmu.."

Kyungsoo mulai menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap kue-kue itu. Pasti akan sangat lezat. Dia kembali menatap Luhan ragu.

"Cobalah.." kata Luhan. Bukannya mencoba, Kyungsoo malah menghambur kepelukan Luhan. "Hei, Kyung. Kenapa sih.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, "Aku merindukan eonnie.." gumamnya. "Dan untuk kuenya terimakasih-JONG, JANGAN COBA-COBA SENTUH KUE KU!"

Jongin yang hendak menyentuh kue custard tarts seketika berhenti. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tajam.

.

- AiLu -

.

"Jadi eonnie hanya 1 bulan di sini?!" tanya Kyungsoo tak terima. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "Soalnya, eonnie akan mulai bekerja di salah satu restoran di sana. Dan itu juga merupakan impian eonnie dapat bekerja di restoran itu.." katanya hati-hati. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memandangi Luhan, dan sedetik kemudian, diapun menghambur kepelukan Jongin dan-pura-pura-menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Eonnie jahat, eonnie tega meninggalkanku lagi. Eonnie tak sayang padaku.." teriak Kyungsoo yang teredam dada bidang Jongin. Luhan terlihat panik dan menatap Jongin untuk meminta solusi, namun pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil terus mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Tak bisakah eonnie bekerja disini saja? Bukankah disini dan disana sama saja? Nanti kami akan bantu carikan pekerjaan dengan upah yang sama dengan yang eonnie dapatkan disana.." katanya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Eh? Kami?-Auh!" perkataannya terhenti ketika merasakan cubitan kecil menyapa pinggangnya.

"Pokoknya eonnie harus kerja disini.." teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap Jongin untuk meminta saran.

"Umm, mungkin kau bisa bekerja di restoran haraboji-ah maksudku restoran-"

"Benar sekali!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan antusias. "Eonnie bisa bekerja di restoran harabojinya Jongin.."

Luhan menatap Jongin ragu, begitu juga dengan Jongin. "Tapi.."

"Tunggu apa lagi.." Kyungsoo kembali memotong perkataan Jongin, "Aku yang akan mengurus data-datanya dan Jongin yang berperan sebagai orang dalam.." katanya antusias. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya pasrah dan dengan sedikit terpaksa-karna merelakan pekerjaannya di Perancis-Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Asyik! Aku akan mulai menyiapkannya sekarang dan besok eonnie sudah bisa bekerja.."

"Besok?!" tanya Luhan dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Lu, kau ingat menjadi orang dalam tidak mudah. Jadi, jika nanti kau sudah berhasil, jangan lupakan jasaku padamu, oke.."

"Itu bisa diatur. Tapi... besok?"

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan masih mengotak-atik ponselnya, menunggu sebuah panggilan dari sana. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, tapi ponselnya belum juga menunjukkan anda-tanda ingin berdering. Dan karna rasa kantuk yang mulai menderanya, Luhan memilih untuk menelpon duluan.

Tut Tut

Cukup lama nada itu terdengar di telinga Luhan, sampai akhirnya panggilan itu tersambung.

'Sayang, maafkan aku. Hah~ aku lelah sekali hari ini. Aku pulang jam 3 pagi tadi dan baru bangun sekarang. Aku lupa menelponmu.' sahut suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Pemuda itu-Kris, bahkan baru ditinggalkan 1 hari saja, dia sudah tak terurus lagi. Dan, bagaimana nasibnya jika Luhan memilih bekerja disini? Apa dia akan memberitahu Kris sekarang?

"Kris."

'Ya, sayang?'

"Aku... Kurasa aku tak bisa kembali bulan depan."

Hening sesaat.

'Kenapa?'

"Kyungsoo, dia merengek bahkan menangis membujukku untuk bekerja disini saja. Dan fiola! aku bahkan sudah bisa bekerja besok."

'Aku.. akan berkunjung secepatnya.'

"Aku menunggumu, sayang."

'Ya, baiklah. Aku mencitaimu.'

"Ya, aku juga."

Hening kembali terasa diantara keduanya, sampai Luhan kembali membuka suara.

"Hey, Kris? Apa kau tidur lagi?"

'Hah? Hahaha, tidak tidak.'

"Baiklah. Berhubung disini sudah jam 2 malam. Aku tidur dulu."

'Tentu. Mimpikan aku.'

"Iya iya.."

'Lu?'

"Ya?"

'Ciuman selamat tidurmu.'

Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Muaaaaaaah"

'Baiklah itu sudah cukup.'

Pip

Luhan kembali terkekeh dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai melayang-layang. Dan baru tersadar bahwa dia sedang berada di Seoul sekarang. Sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul di kepalanya, tepat sebelum kesadaran terakhirnya menguap.

'Bagaimana kabar pemuda itu?'

.

- AiLu -

.

Kris mulai memutar kran wastafel kamar mandinya dan mulai membasuh wajahnya. Dia pun menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan mengusapnya kasar. Perlahan rasa takut kehilangan itu merambat di relung hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan, kekasihnya sekarang sedang berada di negara asalnya, yang juga merupakan negara asal seorang pemuda yang dulu, atau mungkin sampai sekarang masih di cintainya.

Pasti selalu ada kemungkinan jika mereka akan bertemu nantinya. Dan jika itu terjadi, mungkin saja Luhan akan goyah kembali. Bukan berarti dia tak percaya kepada Luhan. Namun, banyak yang bilang kan jika cinta pertama sukar terlupakan.

"Aku akan lebih cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." kata Kris memantapkan hatinya.

"Tunggu aku, Luhan."

.

- AiLu -

.

Ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Luhan memasuki gedung kaca itu. Setelah menyerahkan semua data yang diurus Kyungsoo dan bantuan dari Jongin, akhirnya Luhan dapat bekerja di restoran ini. Tapi dia harus cepat melapor sebelum kandidat kedua yang akan menempati posisinya datang lebih dulu dari padanya. Bisa-bisa posisinya langsung lenyap di restoran ini.

Luhan pun berjalan sambil terus memandangi arsitektur restoran ini. Dari yang terakhir dia lihat, arsitektur restoran ini belum terlihat semenakjubkan sekarang. Aksen kaca di dalam ruangan sedikit dikurangi dan lebih menambahkan aksen bata coklat.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya resepsionis yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Luhan tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan, "Saya chef baru di sini. Bagian desert.." kata Luhan. Resepsionis itu mengangguk mengerti dan mengecek sesuatu di komputernya. "Manager sedang tak berada di sini, tapi anda disuruh untuk menunggu di ruangannya saja.."

Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Tapi ruangan managernya dimana ya?" tanyanya.

"Masuk ke pintu khusus pegawai, setelah itu belok kiri, disana ada tangga. Naik ke tangga dan diatas itu adalah ruangan manager.." jelas resepsionis itu. Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu dari sana. Dia pun berlajan perlahan menuju frame door tersebut.

Seperti perkataan sang resepsionis, pintu ini menuju 2 jalan, yaitu ke kiri dan ke kanan. Di sebelah kiri, hanya terdapat tangga curve yang menuju ke lantai atas. Dan di sebelah kanan, hanya ada lorong yang lumayan dalam dan berakhir dengan persimpangan ke sebelah kiri lorong. Jarak pintu dan dinding yang berada di depannya hanya sekitar 2 meter saja. Walaupun masih berada di ambang pintu, Luhan sudah merasakan bebauan yang khas dari arah sebelah kanan. Sedikit menerka tapi mungkin dia memang benar, jika lorong di sebelah kanan adalah lorong menuju dapur restoran.

'Wah, aku tak sabar melihat dap-'

"Permisi nona.."

Suara berat kekanakan itu sedikit menggangu pikirannya dan membuatnya berbalik dengan cepat. Dan pada saat itulah matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam pekat itu.

"Kauuu-"

Luhan coba menerka pemuda yang berada di depannya ini. "-adalah kandidat kedua yang akan menempati posisi chef desert di restoran ini ya?"

Pemuda itu menatap Luhan bingung sekaligus menahan tubuhnya yang sepertinya ingin sekali mendekat dengan gadis itu.

"Tak boleh, aku yang duluan sampai di sini dan posisi itu harus jatuh ke tanganku.." kata Luhan lagi sambil mencoba menghindari untuk melihat wajah pemuda yang ada di depannya dan mulai berlari menaiki tangga. Namun belum sampai di anak tangga yang kelima, dia kembali berbalik. "Sekarang biarkan aku yang menempati posisi ini. Karna kau.." jedanya. Dia menunduk dan perlahan berbalik. "Sudah mengambil posisi di hatiku-"

"-dulu."

Luhan kembali berlari menuju lantai 2 gedung itu dan langsung menemukan satu-satunya pintu di lantai dua itu dan langsung masuk ke sana.

Cklek

Tak ada orang. Tentu, sang manager kan tak ada disini. Dan itu pertanda buruk untuk Luhan. Bagaimana nanti ketika sang manager muncul, pemuda yang ada di bawah tadi sudah berada di sini bersamanya dan pemuda itu berbohong bahwa ialah yang pertama datang. Bagaimana jika manager itu percaya dengan pemuda itu? Habislah dia, dia bahkan sudah mengundurkan diri di restoran tempat dia-rencananya-bekerja di Perancis.

Cklek

Dan muncullah... Sehun. Luhan sudah memasang palm facenya dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Bisakah kau kasihan padaku sekaliiii saja. Sungguh, aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini dan kuharap kau merelakannya untukku.." kata Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan alis kiri yang terangkat.

"Lalu?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya yang mulai sesak. Entah karna kesal atau karna rasa rindunya yang tak tertampung lagi. Dan Luhan mengkukuhkan hatinya untuk berfikir sesaknya itu karna rasa kesalnya. "Kau harus pergi dari sini.."

Luhan pun mendorong dada Sehun sampai punggung Sehun menyentuh pintu. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan segera membalik keadaan. Sekarang Luhanlah yang terperangkap di antara tangan Sehun dan tersudut di pintu.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Bagaimana aku bisa menandatangai kontrak denganmu jika aku pulang sekarang? Atau itu memang kemauanmu?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. "M-mwo?"

Sehun mengayunkan dagunya ke arah sebuah meja kerja yang terpampang sebuah papan nama berukuran 30x10x10 dengan ukiran tinta emas.

Oh Sehun

Manager Utama

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Dan semakin tak percaya ketika bibir Sehun menyambut bibirnya lembut. Sedikit melumatnya dengan mata tertutup. Luhan hanya terdiam, memperhatikan wajah Sehun dengan jantung yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Alis tebalnya, rahang tegasnya, hidung mancungnya, Luhan merindukan semuanya. Termasuk benda yang sedang berada di atas bibirnya ini. Mwo?! Diatas bibir?!

Dan disitulah Luhan kembali tersadar dan berusaha untuk mendorong Sehun menjauh. Luhan langsung menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya dan menatap Sehun tajam. Nafasnya sedikit terengah menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kearahnya, mengelus lembut pipinya, dan meremas jari-jari tangan kiri Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berada di genggamannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu.." lirihnya sambil menatap Luhan sendu. Luhan hampir saja luluh dan memeluk Sehun saat ini, sampai dia kembali mengingat tentang Baekhyun.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong Sehun!" kata Luhan sambil mendorong dada Sehun kencang dan berhasil membuatnya terbebas dari kukungan Sehun, untuk 1 detik. Sehun malah semakin mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan kesal. "Kau memperlakukanku seperti ini seakan kau tak mempunyai Baekhyun. Kalau dia tahu kau seperti ini, dia akan sakit, Hun.."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Dia tak akan sakit, dia telah pergi dengan pemuda pilihannya.." katanya santai. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Dan kau melepaskannya begitu saja setelah dulu aku dengan susah payah melepaskanmu untuknya? Kau gila.." kata Luhan sambil membuang muka.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Tentu saja. Karna itu memberiku satu keuntungan, kau tahu?" bisik Sehun, "Aku bisa bersamamu lagi..." kata Sehun. Luhan bersumpah, tadi suara Sehun terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Namun, apa itu mungkin? Sehun dan Baekhyun berpisah? Pasti hanya akal-akalannya saja. Dasar play to the boy.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Dan segera tanda tangani surat kontrak bekerjaku.." kata Luhan dan kembali mendorong Sehun. Sehun menyerah dan melepaskan Luhan yang berjalan menuju sofa untuk mengambil tasnya. Namun Sehun kembali mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Luhan tersentak dan mencoba melepaskan diri. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?!"

"Aku merindukanmu.." balasan yang tidak menyambung memang, tapi berhasil membuat pipi Luhan merona samar. "Sangat-sangat merindukanmu.." kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Tidak, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Aku tak mau nasibku persis seperti dulu lagi.'

"Aku.." jeda Luhan, "Sudah punya pacar, Sehun. Jadi lepaskan aku.." kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, "Aku tahu.." gumamnya di punggung Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku akan menikahinya tahun depan.." Sehun kembali tersenyum, "Tenang, aku tak akan membiarkannya.."

Luhan hampir saja ingin menyembur Sehun dengan kata-kata panasnya, sebelum dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Luhan kembali bernafas lega.

"Pengganggu.." gumam Sehun dan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya malas-malasan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, saya-"

"Posisi chef desert sudah di tempati, jadi kau pulanglah.."

Blam

Sehun langsung berbalik dan ingin menghampiri Luhan sebelum dia menemukan Luhan sedang mengangkat telponnya. Ya, mengangkat telpon itu memang biasa, tapi orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan yang membuatnya tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja.

"Ya, Kris?"

'Selamat pagi.. Eh, selamat siang.. Mmm, disana sudah sore atau masih siang? Kalau disini sih masih pagi. Oh, berarti disana sudah siang kan?'

Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar celotehan kekasihnya itu. Dengan aksen baru bangun tidurnya. Sementara itu Sehun sedang melakukan sumpah serapah kepada pemuda yang diketahuinya sebagai kekasih Luhan. Uhh, pasti pemuda itu keren sekali karna bisa membuat Luhan tertawa di hari yang panas seperti ini.

"Siang," Luhan sejenak melirik Sehun, "-Sayang.." katanya. "Sudah ku bilangkan kau tak usah menelpon setiap bangun tidur. Itu tak baik untukmu, dan bukankah kau bilang akhir-akhir ini kau sedang sibuk sekali? Jadi mulai sekarang, telponnya 3 hari sekali saja, oke?" kata Luhan lembut, berbeda ketika dia berbicara dengan Sehun.

'Bagaimana jika aku rindu padamu? Atau aku tidak bisa tidur dan ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi untukku? Atau.. Kau tahu, aku mempunyai alasan yang banyak untuk menghubungimu..'

Luhan kembali terkekeh mendengar aksen manja itu. 5 tahun tinggal bersama pemuda itu membuatnya sering merindukan pemuda itu. Jika dia sedang makan siang, dia akan merasa kehilangan ketika tak melihat Kris di bangku sebrangnya. Ketika dia bernyanyi, tak ada yang menertawakannya lagi ketika suaranya tiba-tiba false. Dia sungguh merindukan pemuda itu.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Terdengar dalam dan lembut. Membuat Sehun yang melihatnya merasa seperti ada yang menumbuk hatinya begitu dalam. Dibanding melihat tawa Luhan yang disebabkan Kris, dia lebih sakit melihat Luhan berkata setulus itu kepada pemuda lain.

'Haha, aku juga, honey. Ingatlah, tahun depan aku akan berkunjung..'

"Itu lama sekali..." kata Luhan mulai aksen manjanya.

'Kau tahu, aku bisa detik ini juga kesana. Yeah, kalau si panda gila itu tak menggangguku dan menyuruhku untuk latihan dengannya. Huh, nasibnya memang baik karna menjadi anak kesayangan presdir, dan aku jadi korban..'

"Panda? Siapa dia?"

'Model baru, maksudku baru di agensiku, dia pindah agensi tahun lalu. Aku tak tahu siapa nama aslinya, tapi dia terkenal dengan nama peach..'

"Oh, seorang gadis ya?" tanya Luhan dengan nada lesu. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengetes Kris.

'Ya, kenapa?'

"KAU TAK SAYANG LAGI PADAKU?!"

Sehun yang sedang meminum air mineralnya langsung tersedak dan menatap Luhan yang hanya mengabaikannya dan masih asik bertelponan.

'Sudahlah, Lu. Hentikan kegilaanmu. Berhenti mengetesku, oke?'

Oh my god. Kris memang seorang pemuda yang tidak mempunyai etika berbicara kepada seorang gadis, terlebih kepada kekasihnya.

Luhan hanya terkekeh dikatai gila. Pas sekali, pasangan gila.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mandilah. Dan tiga hari lagi baru telpon aku.."

'Kau sadis..'

"Terimakasih sayang, aku juga mencintaimu. Bye.."

'Hmm, bye..'

Pip

Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang telah duduk di kursinya, menatapnya tajam. "Baiklah Luhan, urusan kita belum selesai."

.

- AiLu -

.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika manager di restoran itu adalah Sehun!"

Luhan menatap Jongin tajam.

Jongin tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Mmm, yeah, sebenarnya dia juga pemiliknya..." katanya sambil memandang was-was kearah Luhan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"What?! Tapi bukankah kau bilang dulu itu adalah restoran kakekmu?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Yeah. Tapi setahun yang lalu, restoran itu sudah resmi menjadi miliknya.." katanya dengan sarat ketidakrelaan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua adalah saudara. Saudara tiri? Atau, dia adalah anak dari istri simpanan ayahmu." tanya Luhan yang sepertinya menjadi korban drama Korea yang setiap sore-terpaksa-ia tonton karna Kyungsoo menyukainya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, sejenak berfikir bagaimana gadis di depannya ini bisa menarik kesimpulan segila itu? Hell, walaupun kadang dia sering kesal kepada ibunya yang cerewet, jauh dari itu dia takkan mau mempunyai ibu tiri. Jongin mendengus, "Wops, santai sedikit, Lu. lebih jelasnya, dia adalah sepupuku. Ibunya dan ayahku bersaudara kandung. Dan harabeojiku juga harabeojinya..." katanya dengan nada ketidakrelaan-lagi-.

"Sudahlah eonnie, bukankah itu lebih baik, jadi jika eonnie ada kesulitan, bisa langsung bertanya kepada Sehun sunbae.." kata Kyungsoo yang baru ikut berdebat dengan Jongin dan Luhan. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo miris, "Itu memang benar, jika saja tak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Tapi, kau tahu sendirikan Soo.."

"Hei! Itu panggilanku.."

Blizz

Kedua pasang mata bening itu menatap Jongin tajam. Dan yang mengalah pertama adalah Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah eonnie. Aku yakin eonnie bisa mengatasinya.."

Pandangan Luhan melemah kembali, "Tapi aku takut dicap sebagai merusak hubungan orang jika dekat dengan Sehun. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Baekhyun datang melabrakku. Aku bisa apa? Kalian tahukan, Baekhyun ketika marah itu seperti apa?" katanya, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang saling berpandangan dengan wajah serius.

'Eonnie harus tahu..'

'Tapi bagaimana jika dia memilih kembali kepada Sehun setelah mengetahui itu. Bagamana dengan Kris?'

'Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?'

'Membiarkannya mengetahui itu dengan sendirinya..'

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam diam. Jangan kira mereka bisa bertelepati. Itu hanya ikatan batin, oke.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan masih berguling-guling di ranjangnya. Tepatnya-setelah kedatangan Jongin-ranjangnya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia masih memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa bekerja di sana tanpa bertemu dan bertatap muka dengan Sehun. Bagaimana jika dia terlalu sering bertemu dengan Sehun, dia jadi kelepasan suka kembali kepada pemuda itu. Dan, itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit dari berbaringnya, membuat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memandanginya dari meja belajar terjengit kaget.

"Eonnie! Ada apa sih.." omelnya. Sementara Luhan masih terduduk sambil memejamkan matanya.

'Oke, cara pertama...' batin Luhan. 'Aku... Tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!' batinnya lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

'Baiklah, cara pertamaaaaaa-' batinnya lagi, 'Em, tentu saja menghindari Se-uh aku juga harus menghindari untuk menyebut namanya...' kini Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk membuat Kyungsoo bertambah bingung.

'Dan cara kedua. Aku haruuuuuu-' batin Luhan sambil berfikir. '-s apa!' Diapun menaikkan kedua tangannya keatas seraya memohon karunia dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. 'Tuhan, tolong aku..' batinnya lagi. Sementara Kyungsoo mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya secara perlahan sambil menatap Luhan dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Jo-Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo dan dengan perlahan keluar dari kamar Luhan. "Jong! Kesini sebentar!"

Luhan cukup merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Kyungsoo, namun dia masih enggan membuka matanya. Dia kembali berfikir dan sedetik kemudian langsung menjentikkan jarinya. 'Tentu saja aku harus memperkuat hubunganku dengan Kris..' batinnya.

"Dan aku harus menelponnya sekarang..." katanya dan bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas. Namun naas, selimut yang melilit kakinya membuatnya tersungkur jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Auch.."

"Oh ya ampun.." gumam Jongin yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar. Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang badan Jongin, menatap Luhan ngeri. "Kan, apa kubilang..."

Jongin menatap Luhan miris, tanpa ada sedikitpun niatan untuk menghampirinya. Sampai Luhan bangkit lagi dari lantai dan mengambil ponselnya. Luhan terus mencari, namun tak ada kontak Kris disana. Sebelum menemukan kontak Kris, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering kencang. S. Sunbae. Heh? Seingatnya dia tak pernah menyimpan kontak ini.

Pip

"Yeobseyo..?"

'Hai..'

Oh Tuhan. Apa memang Luhan terlalu memikirkan Sehun, sampai-sampai suara Sehun terdengar mirip dengan orang yang sedang menelponnya ini.

"Si-siapa ini?" tanyanya. Orang yang berada disebrang menghela nafas pelan.

'Besok datang ke restoran jam 7 pagi. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu..'

Luhan tak salah. Ini, Sehun.

'Mwo?! Kau kira kau bisa seenak itu menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi?! Bukankah di tata tertib pegawai, pegawai harus berada di restoran mulai jam 9 pagi?! Kau kira aku mau termakan tipu muslihatmu lagi?! Persetan denganmu tuan Oh, tapi aku menolak!' Luhan hanya menggigit lidahnya pelan, tak membiarkan kata-kata yang barusan terlintas di otaknya keluar begitu saja.

'Hei, kau disana?' Sehun masih berbicara disebrang sana. Tak sadar bahwa orang yang diajaknya berbicara sedang bernafas pendek-pendek menahan amarahnya. Ingat, dia masih membutuhkan Sehun, oke. Ralat, membutuhkan posisi yang ditawarkan Sehun. Dan juga surat kontraknya yang masih di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Hmm." hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Luhan. Ya, karna dia masih menggigit lidahnya.

'Ow, baiklah. Aku kira kau sedang tak baik. Aku tutup dulu..'

Pip

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan melemparnya ponselnya ke lantai hingga casingnya terlepas.

"Persetan denganmu Oh Sehun! Aku membencimu.."

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tak percaya. "Eonnie!" panggilnya. Dan baru saat itulah Luhan sadar jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo ada di ambang pintu.

"Jangan menahanku Kyung. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat emosi sekarang.." kata Luhan dan bangkit untuk menginjak-injak ponselnya. Kyungsoo menatap kejadian itu dengan muka berkerut sempurna, nyaris meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tak ingin menahanmu eonnie.." kata Kyungsoo. "Tapi itu ponselku.."

Luhan diam, Jongin diam, hanya tangisan Kyungsoo yang terdengar memilukan di tengah malam itu. Jongin segera menenangkan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Luhan hanya memandang ponsel yang telah habis diinjaknya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aku akan menggantinya. Sungguh.." kata Luhan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih sesenggukan di pelukan Jongin. "Aku akan membeli yang lebih mahal dari ini.." tawarnya lagi. Kyungsoo masih menangis. "Dengan casing teddy bear.."

Kyungsoo mulai menoleh kearah Luhan dan mengangguk imut. Diapun menghampiri ponselnya dan mengambil kartu serta memory dari-mantan-ponselnya itu.

"Besok harus sudah ada..." kata Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk sambil menghela nafas lega. Huh, ini semua karna Oh Sehun. Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Oh Sehun..

"Kau berhubungan dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna. Hal biasa yang dilakukannya ketika terkejut. "Daaaaan, kalian akan bertemu besok?"

Kyungsoo berkedip dua kali dan menoleh kearah lain. "Ya."

"Kau... Selingkuh?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, lebih sempurna. Diikuti dengan Jongin yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Eon, bisakah eonnie menghilangkan kebiasaan eonnie yang 'mengambil kesimpulan tanpa menyimpulkan'?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Luhan menghela nafas sejenak, "Oke, aku tak akan bertingkah bodoh lagi. Tapi, sekarang kau harus menjelaskannya padaku.."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tapi eonnie jangan marah.." katanya. "Sehun sunbae memang sering menghubungiku, untuk menanyakan keadaan eonnie."

"Tapi bukankah kau membencinya? Kenapa sekarang kau mau membantunya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Ya, aku membencinya.." katanya Kyungsoo, "Tapi dulu..". Dia menghela nafasnya. "Sebelum aku tahu apa alasannya berbuat seperti itu.."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Oke, aku tak berminat sama sekali mendengar alasannya. Aku hanya ingin alasanmu.." katanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Aku sudah bilang alasanku tadi. Kalau begitu selesai, oke?"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah berbalik dan berjalan menuju Jongin. "Tapi, apa kau akan benar-benar bertemu dengannya besok?" tanya Luhan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit berbalik. "Dia tak membutuhkanku. Eonnie saja yang datang. Sekalian membujuknya untuk menandatangani dan mengembalikan surat kontrakmu.." katanya dan kembali berjalan ke arah Jongin.

"Hei, kau tak bilang selama ini kau berhubungan dengan Sehun.." bisik Jongin ketika Kyungsoo sudah menariknya keluar kamar.

"Semua sudah jelaskan?" kata Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo yang menyuruh dirinya datang pagi-pagi ke restoran hanya untuk membujuk Sehun. Hmm, membujuk?

Seketika wajah Luhan menunjukkan seringaian tipis. Sebuah ide gila sudah berkeliaran di kepalanya. Yang mungkin saja akan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dan mungkin saja dia bisa melihat wajah kesal Sehun. Mungkin saja.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku harus jadi 'pembujuk' yang baik.."

To Be Continue

Chap 8 brojol XD

Jangan ada yang protes, plis. Aku udh cukup nangis uring-uringan karna file yang keapus gitu aja. Sekarang aku udh tau rasa para author2 terdahulu(?) yang file ff nya keapus juga. Sakitnya tuh di pantat! Aku musti duduk lama banget buat nulis ulang. Kalo pun kalian mau protes, secara halus aja. Gini contohnya "Bagus chingu, tapi gak sebagus yang kemaren." XD yang penting ada bagusnya. Kalo ga "Bagus chingu, balasan reviewnya maksudnya" XD pokoknya gitu deh.

And, tetap, saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih sama readers, followers, yang favorite, dan khususnya yang review. Saya benar-benar berterimakasih #deepbow

Big Thanks to:

luhannieka, levy95, egatoti, psw7, lisnana1, , One, HUNsayHAN, rikha-chan, cikatatsuya, luhandeerlove, chenma, hanhyewon357, ringgo, WulanLulu, narahunhan, novi, fifioluluge, jellal, niasw3ty, N. , khalidasalsa, fivahlulu, Happybacon, Meriska Lu, BeibiEXOl, niesha sha, ruixi1, Guest1, rahmyukkim, Sanshaini Hikari, Oh Juna93, ZiyuHaowen.


	9. Chapter 9

Which One

.

Chapter 9

By: Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast: Oh Sehun & Luhan.

Genre: Romance.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Summary:

Sehun merasa semua yang tidak dimiliki kekasihnya ada pada diri Luhan. Jongin sangat menyukai Luhan dan sangat ingin menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya. Baekhyun selalu iri atas kemampuan Luhan dan mencoba menjadi diri seorang Luhan. Kyungsoo yang iri kepada Luhan karna seorang Jongin. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

.

- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review!

.

cici fu: Haha, makasih udah ngingetin. Itu typos, maap. Ga terulang lagi deh. Soalnya waktu itu lagi buru-buru. Untung kamu ingetin. Gomawooo~

rikha-chan: Haduh, maap say, ga akan terulang lagi deh. Buru-buru soalnya. Maap atas ketidaknyamanan ini #tsaaaaaah.

rahmyukkim: Haha, kamu ga error kok, cantik #2000mana2000 #mintasogokan. Maap atas ketidaknyamanannya. Kip ripiu ya?

D-Only One: Maksud saya tadinya belum siap update, tapi saya pikir dari pada kelamaan, yaudah, typo deh jadinya. Maap brow, tetep ripiu yaaaa

luhannieka: Woi, caps lock lu keinjek gajah ya -_- Buset dah, besar semua XD Ooo, lu mau sweet moment, oke, tapi gak sekarang, end dulu ff-nya #hah? #mikirkeras. Eonnie gua buat ff yang humor2. Emang gimana? Gua aja belum pernah baca, belum boleh katanya #sokAlim. HAH?! Kekasih sementara Sehun?! Mau cari gara-gara lu? Sehun punya gue, lu pan cuma minjem seminggu XD

springboynyet: Hahaha, makasih dedeq~ Hahaha, biar deh yang bash-bash begituan, paling cuma berani sampe dua-tiga chap selebihnya capek sendiri dia. Aku udh kebal. Hahaha, bener tuh, bosen idup tuh orang. Iya, sabar ya nunggunya~ Sepanjang burung obbah(?) hahaha. Kip ripiuuuuuu

yixingcom: Hahaha, gigit aja Kyungsoo-nya, ga papa XD Baiklah brow, akan saya usahakan. Kip ripiuuuuuu

himekaruLI: Hahaha, hancurin hp Kyungsoo yaaaa idenya dapet pas mikir untuk hancurin hp sendiri biar minta beli baru XD Malem-malem ngakak? Ga da yang ngikutin? #bisik-bisik. Hahaha, iya nih, pantat masih kurang baik. Masa di kelas, kalo lagi pergantian jam, aku nyempetin telungkup di meja XD Sehunnie ganteng banget deh pokoknya, nanti aku jelasin deh. Hahaha, iya baru nyadar klo KrisHan udh 5 thn pacarannya. Tapi, gapapa. Ga selingkuh kok, cuma main belakang XD #plak AHAHAHA aku dipuji :3 #Mimisan. Aku menyayangimuuuuuuu. Aku suka kok review yang panjang2. Makasiiiiiiiiih

cikatatsuya: Flashback mungkin ada, tapi cuma sekilas-sekilas aja. Liat nanti deh, klo aku gak pikun untuk narok flashback XD Iya, Sehun bakal dibuat jealuos binggo disini XD se binggo-binggonya. Hahaha, makasih~

psw7: Hah?! Kursi? Nanti kelepasan gimana? #ApaanSih. Hahaha, kamu suka Sehun tersiksa ternyata. Baiklah. Mungkin tapi ya, saya gak bisa janji-janji. Nanti jadi Agnes Monica lagi. JANJI JANJI YANG KAU BERI~ #DiaMulaiLapar. Kip ripiuuu

chenma: Iya kurasa, mungkin. Nanti di ceritain lagi kenapa Baek lebih milih Chan. Gaaaak, gak karna HunBaek udah putus Sehun miliki restoran kakeknya. Ya, itu karna dianya aja sebagai cucu kesayangan. Yah, kalo dibandingin sama Kai, keliatan kan? #digebukin

pcyproperties: Hahaha, kalo gitu banyakin HunHan yang berduaan deh. Tapi ga janji -..- Kip ripiu

hanhyewon357: Ohorat! Do'ain aja mbak panda sama bang naga cinlok. Akan saya usahakaaaaan. Kip ripiuuuu

ruixi1: Cepet putusin Kris? Sadis amat yak XD Keapus di saya-nya, saya waktu itu mau format flashdisk karna ada virusnya, eh dikira udah dipindahin semua, ternyata tidaaaaaak. Makasih brow XD

niasw3ty: Udah udah udah XD

niesha sha: HunBaek... Udah belum ya? Lebih jelasnya, liat di bawah aja XD FF satunya? HAHAHA saya aduin kakak saya looo #kidding. Kip ripiuuuu

khalidasalsa: Coba aja Sehun ga sama Baekhyun, udah end sekarang ff nya XD Kip ripiuuu

egatoti: HAHAHA, makasiiih. Ternyata masih ada yang peduli dengan pantat saya XD Iya nih. Apa ga papa Luhannya berubah karakter begini?

fivahlulu: Hahaha, bakal balik lah. Tapi nanti yaaa XD

Oh Juna93: Benar sekali. Sekarang giliran Sehun! Hahaha #ketawanista. Kip ripiuuu

HUNsayHAN: Hahaha, Sehun udah putus sama Baek ato engga nya bakal jelas disini. Tapi belum ada flashback. Haduh, semua manggil Kris, om ya XD Iya tuh, langsung nyosor2, pacar orang lagi. Jodoh dari author? Hahaha, bagus bagus. Kip ripiuuu

pinkupinku00: Makasiiiiih~ Ini udah dilanjut :3

MeriskaLu: Hahaha, makasih chinguuuu. Kita sepaham? Hahaha, baguslah. Ya walopun waktu Luhan out saya meraung-raung(?) ga jelas selama beberapa hari 0_0 Saya bias-in Sehun, tapi Luhan itu bias kedua sayaaaaa. Btw, kamu pas Luhan out, gimana reaksinya? Contohnya nih, aku buka hp, nemu berita itu, terus pikiran kosong selama beberapa menit, terus nangis ga pake suara, trus nangis kejer, terus ga buka video yg ada Luhannya selama seminggu (Maklum masih syok), terus sembuh XD. Temenan sama kamu diluar ffn? Ya maulah chinguuuuuu

Guest 1: Haha, iya akhirnyaaaaaaaaaa ff nya bakal end. Kip ripiuuu

fifioluluge: Bener nih, Sehun di nistain senista-nisatanya? Nanti ga rela, lagi. Tapi, ga papa. Aku tetap akan menistakannya HAHAHA #tawanista. Tapi Sehun nistanya pas Kris balik aja, gimana? Kip ripiuuu

Cho SeoSeLu: Makasiiiih. Ini udah dilanjut. Kip ripiu yaaa

N. : Hahaha, iya, Luhan berubah banget pribadinya, dulu malu-malu kucing, sekarang malah malu-maluin XD Ooo, baru kelas X toh. Masih enak dong, masa-masa jadi adek'an. Kalo di sekolah aku sih, adek'an itu kudu baek-baek sma senior #SemuanyaMahGitu! Trus kalo di kantin semisalnya ga ada tempat lagi, tinggal suruh mereka pindah aja XD Jahat ya aku. Tapi, ga kok, aku senior yang baik. Sangking baiknya gak pernah noleh sedikitpun kalo disapa adek'an XD Oiya, kamu ambil jurusan apa?

Im Wura Akira: Hah?! Ternyata ini dirimu sebenarnya #NgapusAirMataPakeTaplakMeja. Kenapa nih tiba-tiba udah pake akun resmi, dulu-dulu males login ya? Sama deh sama aku XD Hahaha, ilang videonya? Aku juga pernah ngerasain, rasanya itu kayak makan jeruk nipis, assssem banget. Iya nih, kecepetan ya? Maap deh, maap.

Guest 2: Haduh, chingu, kami ga bisa move on? Bukan ga bisa move on, tapi kami kan emang fans-nya. Fans Luhan. Untuk apa move on, cuma karna dia pindah negara aja. Diakan tetep Luhan, yaudah, kami juga tetep fans-nya Luhan. Dan masalah ff, inikan cuma Fan-Fiction. Jadi ini cuma sekedar hasil imajinasi saya, trus apa hubungannya dengan Luhan yang udah keluar? Hayooo

jellal: Iya tuh. Siiiip browww Kip ripiu yaaaa

.

- AiLu -

.

Preview

.

Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo yang menyuruh dirinya datang pagi-pagi ke restoran hanya untuk membujuk Sehun. Hmm, membujuk?

Seketika wajah Luhan menunjukkan seringaian tipis. Sebuah ide gila sudah berkeliaran di kepalanya. Yang mungkin saja akan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dan mungkin saja dia bisa melihat wajah kesal Sehun. Mungkin saja.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku harus jadi 'pembujuk' yang baik.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan sudah berada di sebuah toko ponsel dan sedang memilih satu untuk Kyungsoo. Dipandnagnya jejeran ponsel yang berada di depannya. Sedikit menimbang apakah dia harus membeli yang canggih atau yang murah tak bagus. Tapi, dia kembali teringat, ponsel ini akan dia berikan kepada Kyungsoo, sang adik kesayangan.

"Bisakah aku melihat ponsel termahal dan tercanggih disini?" tanya Luhan dengan percaya dirinya. Penjaga toko itupun mengangguk paham dan segera mengambilkan beberapa model ponsel kearah Luhan.

"Yang berwarna putih, tolong.." katanya. Penjaga toko itu kembali mengangguk dan kembali ke belakang untuk membungkuskan pesanan Luhan.

"Dan casing bergambag teddy bear, tolong.." tambah Luhan. Penjaga toko itu menoleh sejenak dan mengangguk paham. Dan tak lama dia segera kembali.

"Semuanya jadi 10.000.000."

"Whats?!"

Luhan menatap penjaga toko itu tak percaya. Dia pun mulai mengingat sisa uang yang berada di tabungannya, tak mungkin semua ia gunakan untuk membeli ponsel itu. Tapi, itu untuk Kyungsoo dan dia harus mengganti yang lebih bagus dari ponsel yang telah di rusaknya.

"Nona? Apa anda jadi membeli?"

Suara penjaga toko itu sontak menyadarkan Luhan dan tersenyum kikuk. Dia hendak berbicara jika akan pergi ke ATM dulu-sebenarnya ingin menemui Jongin untuk meminjam uang-. Tapi sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya sukses membuatnya membeku.

"Kau lama sekali, sayang. Kau jadikan membeli ponselnya.."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan terlihat Sehun tersenyum dengan wajah sombongnya disana-menurut Luhan-.

"Jadi berapa semuanya?" tanya Sehun dingin kearah penjaga toko itu. Penjaga toko itu mulai berdehem tak jelas dan hendak menjawab, sampai Luhan menyelanya duluan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum singkat kearah Luhan dan meletakkan kartu unlimit miliknya di meja kasir.

"Tentu untuk menjemputmu.." kata Sehun sambil mendaratkan kecupan pelan di pipi Luhan. Luhan terperanjat, begitu pula gadis penjaga toko tadi.

"Apa yang-"

Perkataan Luhan kembali terpotong karna melihat seorang gadis di toko sebrang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, lebih tepatnya kearah nya dan juga Sehun. Luhan mengenali gadis itu. Baekhyun. Dan gadis itu terlihat berangkulan dengan Chanyeol, teman semasa SMA-nya dulu.

'Baekhyun? Berani sekali dia berselingkuh di belakang kekasihnya sendiri..' batin Luhan yang memang belum peka terhadap keadaan yang terjadi. Luhan kembali terkesiap ketika merasakan tangan kokoh Sehun menarik pinggangnya dan membawanya keluar dari toko itu, seiring menjauhnya pasangan ChanBaek yang berjalan kearah selatan, Luhan dan Sehun berjalan kearah yang sebaliknya.

'Apa aku harus mengatakan perselingkuhan itu kepada Sehun, ya?'

'Tapi, bukankah tadi Baekhyun melihat kami? Tapi, kenapa dia tersenyum? Aneh..'

Luhan dan Sehun mulai berjalan beriringan menyusuri lantai 2 mall itu, menuju pintu keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun langsung meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau ingat waktu kita kesini berdua?" tanyanya. "Kita bergenggaman tangan sepanjang jalan."

Luhan yang hendak melepaskan tangannya tak kuasa melawan kekuatan tangan Sehun. Jadi, dia hanya menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Dan kau akan mengayunkannya seperti ini." kata Sehun sambil mengayunkan tautan tangan mereka ke depan dan ke belakang. Sehun tersenyum manis, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Luhan saat ini.

"Lepaskan tanganku. Kau seperti remaja labil saja. Memalukan." kata Luhan dan kembali menghempaskan tangan Sehun, tapi tetap tak berhasil.

"Ah, toko itu." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk toko serba pink itu. "Apa kau masih menyimpan pena couple kita?"

.

- AiLu -

.

"Aku akan menggantinya."

"Tak perlu.."

"Apapun yang kau katakan aku akan tetap menggantinya."

"Daripada menggantinya dengan uang, lebih baik kau mengabdi padaku.."

"Mengabdi? Maksudmu mengabdi di restoran ini selamanya?"

"Tidak, mengabdi sebagai istriku.."

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun jijik. Sedangkan Sehun yang duduk tenang di kursi kerjanya, hanya tersenyum menawarkan kearah Luhan.

"Kau... Gila."

Sehun tersenyum makin lebar, "Terimakasih. Kau juga cantik.."

Luhan menatap Sehun datar. "Baiklah, saya keluar dulu, sajangnim." katanya dan beranjak dari sofa ruangan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Jika butuh aku, aku selalu disini. Atau di lantai 3."

Luhan terdiam sejenak mendengar 'kata lantai 3'. Lantai yang menurutnya sangat misterius-karna dia bukan keluarga Kim-dan selalu membuatnya penasaran. Bagaimana sih isinya? Apakah itu ruang makan juga, atau ruangan dengan tv 48 inc dan sofa nyaman di setiap sisinya. Seperti kata Jongin, mungkin suatu saat nanti Luhan bisa memasukinya. Bukan karna dia resmi menjadi keluarga besar Kim atau lebih tetapnya menikahi cucu lajang satu-satunya dari keluarga tersebut, yaitu Sehun. Mungkin sajakan suatu saat Jongin berkunjung kesini dan mengajaknya kesana bersama Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin saja nanti Kyungsoo kebelet pipis dan Jongin menyuruh Luhan untuk mengantar Kyungsoo ke lantai 3 karna tiba-tiba toilet di lantai 1 dan 2 penuh. Atau...

.

- AiLu -

.

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya, dengan kaki berada di atas meja. Sambil memainkan apel yang berada di tangannya, dan kadang tersenyum tipis.

'Tadi... Luhan, kan?'

Tanya suara yang berasal dari telepon yang berada di mejanya. Sehun-pemuda itu tersenyum. "Ya."

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari sebrang dan sedikit terkekeh kecil.

'Terima kasih..'

"Untuk?"

'Melihatmu berdua dengannya tadi, kalian terlihat bahagia sekarang. Aku jadi tak terlalu merasa bersalah lagi kepadamu..'

"Masih belum, Baek. Aku rasa dia masih belum bisa menerimaku."

'Kenapa bisa?'

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

'O-oh.'

Hening sesaat. Sehun berhenti memainkan apel di tangannya dan menaruhnya di meja. Seiring kembali berucapnya orang yang berada di sebrang teleponnya.

'Bukankah kau berfikir bahwa kalian bertukar tempat sekarang?'

"Apa maksudmu?"

'Dulu, kau yang memiliki kekasih. Sekarang dia. Apa mungkin akhirnya dia akan memilih kekasihnya juga? Sepertimu dulu.' sahut Baekhyun sambil terkikik pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak. Itu takkan ku biarkan."

"Tapi..." lanjut Sehun. "Sikapnya berubah, Baek. Dan aku malah berfikir kau dan dia bertukar kepribadian di belakangku."

'Begitukah?'

"Ya. Sekarang dia sudah bisa membentakku, bahkan mengusirku. Dan kau... kau berubah menjadi gadis lembut belakangan ini."

'Gadis lembut? Aku bukan gadis lagi, ingat? Aku sudah menikah.'

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Kembali hening.

'Hun, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?'

"Tentu. Apa saja untukmu. Sebagai ganti ketidakhadiranku di pesta pernikahanmu bulan lalu."

'Mmm, kau harus bisa mendapatkan Luhan. Jangan biarkan dia pergi lagi.'

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Tak usah kau minta, tetap akan kulakukan, Baek."

'Hmm, baiklah. Aku tutup dulu ya.'

"Hmm."

.

- AiLu -

.

Hari pertama Luhan bekerja ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga. Dan lebih menyenangkan lagi ketika seharian penuh, dia tak bertemu dengan Sehun-kecuali insiden pagi tadi-. Dapur barunya terasa nyaman, dengan chef-chef yang 'lumayan' ramah. Yah, hanya satu orang yang benar-benar ramah kepadanya, namanya Junmyeon. Merupakan chef utama, tapi lebih sering memegang bagian desert sebelum datangnya Luhan, sekaligus sebagai kepala chef di restoran ini. Junmyeonlah yang mau membantu Luhan ketika tak mengerti sesuatu, sekaligus menceritakan sejarah restoran ini dari awal sampai akhir. Dan Sehun ternyata merupakan pewaris ke-4 dari restoran ini.

Junmyeon menceritakan dengan antusias tentang sang manager sekaligus pemilik restoran ini. Katanya, Sehun adalah lulusan terbaik di Kaist University jurusan Arsitektur. Tapi, karna dia ingin mengabdi kepada sang harabeoji tercinta, dia rela menjadi pengelola serta mengatasi segala urusan di restoran ini. Tanpa wakil ataupun sekretaris. Katanya sih, dia lebih suka bekerja sendiri.

'Huh, apanya yang suka bekerja sendiri? Sewaktu SMA dia sering bekerja sama denganku ketika ujian mingguan..'

Dan dari Junmyeon, dia mengetahui semuanya. Semua yang tak pernah dia sangka, mengenai Sehun dan tentu saja Baekhyun.

"Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke harabeoji. Dia meminta tolong kepada harabeoji atas nama ibunya. Harabeoji tentu langsung membantunya dan menghadiahkan lantai keluarga di lantai 3 restoran ini menjadi tempat tinggal mereka."

"Hanya berdua? Apa mereka sudah menikah?"

"Ya hanya berdua, karna harabeoji yakin kepada cucu kesayangannya itu. Mereka belum menikah. Tapi tak sampai 3 tahun, Baekhyun pergi bersama seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Siapa ya namanya? Aku lupa.."

'Jadi selama ini Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah berpisah? Lalu, apakah Sehun tahu keberadaan Baekhyun di mall tadi pagi dan berniat untuk membuat Baekhyun cemburu?'

'Jadi, aku hanya sebagai barang pembuat orang cemburu?!'

Seakan bisa membaca mimik wajah Luhan, Junmyeon kembali berseru, "Tenanglah, Lu. Sehun waktu itu tak terlalu terpuruk. Karna dia bilang, dia juga sedang menunggu seseorang. Katanya."

Luhan mengernyit heran, "Dari penjelasanmu, sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan Sehun.."

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan, "Dan dari panggilanmu, kau sepertinya lebih dekat dengan Sehun.."

Luhan bungkam, tapi dia berusaha mengelak. "Bukankah aku pernah bilang jika dia adalah teman SMA-ku?!"

Junmyeon terkekeh lagi, "Aku tahu itu. Yang aku tak tahu, apakah kalian memang hanya teman sekolah atau berteman hanya di sekolah.." Luhan menatap Junmyeon sinis. Mulai sekarang, dia akan menarik kata-katanya yang menyatakan jika seorang Kim Junmyeon adalah orang yang ramah. Dari perbicaraan mereka tadi, jelas Junmyeon lebih cenderung menyebalkan.

"Tapi, kau terlihat berbeda, kau tahu?"

Perkataan absurd Junmyeon kembali membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya, "Aku punya saudara yang mengenalmu. Dan dari penjelasannya, kau terlihat lebih lembut dan tak bisa memandang sinis kepada orang lain. Sopan santun sangat dijunjung tinggi di keluargamu. Tapi, apa yang kulihat hari ini? Berantakan, ceroboh, dan banyak bicara. Apakah saudaraku berbohong mengenai dirimu?"

Huft, bertambah satu orang yang mengatakan jika dirinya berubah. Itu termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya beranggapan itu terjadi karna kepergian Sehun, dan Ayahnya beranggapan karna Luhan tak dapat juara umum di semester akhirnya. Keduanya salah. Sebenarnya, dia berubah hanya karna kebimbangannya mengambil pilihan. Tapi, dia kembali teringat sesuatu.

"Oiya, memang saudara sunbae itu, namanya siapa?"

"Kim Jongin. Adikku yang kedua."

O-oh.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa apartement dan menyebarkan pandangannya. Kosong. Mungkin Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang pergi berkencan, atau apapun itu. Yang jelas, dia ingin tidur sekarang juga. Di sofa ini.

Kring kring

Seakan mendapatkan nyawanya kembali, Luhan menghirup nafas dalam dan membuka matanya. Menatap ponselnya yang berdering nyaring di meja depannya, menunjukkan si penelpon yang ternyata Kyungsoo. Dengan tak bersemangat, Luhan pun langsung mengambilnya.

"Halo?"

'Eonnie, bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan surat kontrakmu?'

Ah, surat kontrak. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Dan semua trik yang sudah disusunnya untuk menjadi pembujuk yang baik, gagal total.

"Belum. Aku akan memikirkan caranya nanti. Boleh aku tutup?"

'Hmm, ya sudah. Bye.'

Pip

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya dan mulai terlarut dalam tidur-tak-nyamannya.

Kring kring

"Ya?" katanya Luhan langsung mengangkat panggilan ponselnya tanpa membuka mata.

'Surat kontraknya-'

"Iya Kyungsoo-ku sayang. Aku akan mengambilnya besok."

Hening sesaat.

'Apa maksudmu? Maksudku surat kontraknya ada padaku. Sekarang. Di depan pintu apatementmu.'

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Seakan rasa kantuknya menguap tiba-tiba. Digantikan dengan rasa senang? Kesal? Entahlah. Yang jelas, dia tahu siapa pemilik suara ini.

'Ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk mendapatkan surat kontrak ini. Kusarankan, buka pintumu sekarang juga.' kata Sehun dari sebrang. 'Disini, dingin.'

Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan dan tergesa menuju pintu.

Cklek

Luhan menatap Sehun datar. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil kedua kakinya saling merapat dan menggesek satu sama lain.

"Hah, aku bisa mati." kata Sehun langsung menerobos masuk tanpa memerdulikan Luhan yang menatapnya kesal.

Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang bahkan dengan santainya sudah mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Kau..." kata Luhan. "Apa yang terjadi padamu beberapa tahun ini? Kau lupa cara bertamu yang sopan."

Sehun hanya terdiam sambil mengeluarkan sebuah map dari jasnya.

"Ini surat kontrakmu," katanya sambil menyodorkan itu kearah Luhan. "Sudah ditandatangani."

Dan ketika Luhan hendak meraihnya, Sehun kembali menjauhkannya.

"Tak semudah itu," kata Sehun. "Kau harus menuruti beberapa permintaanku."

"Ya ya ya terserah." kata Luhan malas. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Semudah itukan memeras gadis ini? Tidak seru.

"Benar? Semudah itu kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu cium aku."

"KAU GILA?!" tanya Luhan syok, membuat Sehun tertawa sendiri.

"Katanya tadi, iya iya. Bagaimana sih?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Ya setidaknya aku berfikir bahwa kau masih waras tadi." kata Luhan asal.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk sofa yang berada di sampingnya. "Duduk disini."

Luhan menatap Sehun waspada, namun tetap mengikuti perintah pemuda itu. Perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun tanpa melepaskan tatapan waspada kepada Sehun. Dan ketika Sehun hendak meraih pergelangan tangannya, Luhan langsung beraksi dengan cepat.

"AW!" teriak Sehun sambil mengusap punggung tangannya yang ditampar dengan kerasnya oleh Luhan.

"Hati-hati tuan Oh." kata Luhan sambil bersedekap.

"Kau berlebihan." kata Sehun dengan wajah datarnya dan langsung meletakkan kepalanya di paha Luhan.

"Yak! Kau gilaaaa!" teriak Luhan sambil terus berusaha menyingkirkan Sehun yang hanya tersenyum menang sambil menahan kedua tangan Luhan.

"Bisakah kau diam?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam ketika seorang pria sedang berbaring di pahaku?!"

"Ini biasa kita lakukan."

"Dulu, Sehun. Itu dulu!" kata Luhan. Sehun sontak membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan yang menalihkan pandangannya.

"Lu-"

"Selama ini aku sudah berusaha melupakan semua itu. Dan kau..."

"-jangan buat aku berubah pikiran. Aku mohon.." kata Luhan sambil menatap Sehun sendu. Sehun menatap Luhan lama. Kyungsoo benar, Luhan tidak berubah sepenuhnya. Dia berubah hanya untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya. Luhan menutupinya selama ini. Dan apakah Sehun selancang itu dan membuka luka itu kembali?

Tidak. Maksudnya tidak sekarang.

Sehun bangkit dari berbaringnya dan terus berdiri.

"Ini surat kontrakmu." kata Sehun sambil meletakkan surat itu di meja.

"Aku permisi." kata Sehun dan langsung berbalik menuju pintu. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun sendu. Seakan rasa tak rela dan lega itu berperang di dalam dirinya. Dia tak rela pemuda itu pergi lagi, tapi dia lega, setidaknya perjuangannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Terimakasih." kata Luhan ketika Sehun berada di ambang pintu. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya keluar dari apartement itu.

Luhan menghela nafas.

.

- AiLu -

.

Nasib buruk menghampiri Luhan pagi ini. Dia terlambat bangun karna Kyungsoo tak tidur di apartement. Satu jam setelah Sehun pulang, Kyungsoo mengirim pesan dari ponsel Jongin kepadanya bahwa gadis itu sedang di perjalanan ke Jeju bersama Jongin. Ya Tuhan..

Dan ketika Luhan bertanya tentang kuliahnya, Kyungsoo dengan polosnya menjawab bahwa Jongin telah mengurusnya. Cuti barangkali. Tapi... apa yang akan mereka lakukan di Jeju sana? Mengingat ini adalah musim dingin.

Luhan sejenak melupakan itu dan bergegas bersiap berangkat ke restoran.

Bukan sampai di situ saja, di halte, Luhan sama sekali tak mendapat bus yang biasanya membawanya ke restoran. Uh, kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali?

Tin Tin

Luhan sontak menoleh kearah mobil yang baru saja menepi di depannya. Luhan menyernyit, apakah klakson itu untuknya?

Dan ketika kaca mobil itu terbuka sepenuhnya, Luhan baru yakin betul itu untuknya. Sejenak dia tersenyum tipis sambil melambai kearah pemuda itu.

"Ayo, berangkat denganku." kata Junmyeon. Awalnya Luhan hanya terdiam, kemudian melihat kiri dan kanan, siapa tahu busnya sudah datang, tapi nihil.

"Em, kalau tidak menyusahkan." kata Luhan. Junmyeon terkekeh pelan.

"Seperti orang lain saja."

"Kau memang orang lain." kata Luhan yang telah duduk di bangku samping Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu." kata Junmyeon santai.

"Ohiya, aku dengar Kyungsoo itu adikmu ya?"

"Baru tahu?"

"Yap, baru semalam Jongin pulang ke rumah untuk minta izin pergi ke Jeju bersama Kyungsoo."

Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Lu, sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun dulu?" tanya Junmyeon sambil melirik Luhan sekilas.

"Hahhh, aku malas membahasnya. Yang penting, hubungan kami dulu tidak baik." kata Luhan malas.

"Jadi, kenapa Sehun nampak antusias menunggumu?"

"Aku, tak tahu."

.

- AiLu -

.

Junmyeon baru selesai memarkir mobilnya, ketika Luhan membujuknya untuk masuk bersama. Dia beralasan hanya ingin saja, tapi Junmyeon langsung mengerti ketika melihat Sehun menatap mereka dari lantai 3.

Junmyeon langsung melambai singkat dan masuk bebarengan dengan Luhan, mengabaikan Sehun yang menatap mereka aneh.

Setelah sampai dalam, Junmyeon permisi ke lantai 3. Sedangkan Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur dan segera berganti pakaian.

.

- AiLu -

.

Kyungsoo sedikit menggeliat ketika merasakan hawa dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Perlahan dibukanya matanya sambil menguap kecil. Oh, dia masih di mobil. Tapi... kenapa dingin? Seingatnya, Jongin sudah menyalakan penghangat sebelum mereka memutuskan akan tidur di mobil karna Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia lelah dan tak sanggup menyetir lagi. Padahal, mereka belum mencapai kota dan tak ada penginapan di sekitar sini. Hanya ada beberapa rumah yang jaraknya saling berjauhan satu sama lain.

Sekilas, dia melihat jam digital yang berada di mobil Jongin.

6.55 PM

"Jong.." panggil Kyungsoo yang mulai menggigil. Dia pun mencoba menggapai lengan Jongin yang tertidur di bangku sebelahnya dan menggoyangkannya beberapa kali.

"Jong, bangun. Sudah pagi." kata Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeliat, perlahan merenggangkan badannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sayu.

"Hai." katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo hanya berenggut kecil. Bisa-bisanya Jongin tersenyum sementara dirinya sudah kedinginan begini.

"Jong," katanya sambil menahan hawa dingin yang terus menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. "Penghangatnya."

Jongin mengerut sambil memperhatikan penghangat mobilnya. Masih on, tapi hawa panasnya tak terasa lagi. Jongin pun mencoba menghidupkan mobilnya, percobaan pertama, nihil. Percobaan kedua, hasilnya sama. Percobaan ketiga, tetap sama.

Jongin menghela nafas sambil menatap Kyungsoo sendu, "Sepertinya bensinnya habis."

Kyungsoo ikut menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku kedinginan."

Jongin menyeringai. "Aku bisa menghangatkanmu."

"Aku serius, Jong!" kata Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin.

"Gadis itu gila. Bisa-bisanya dia keluar mobil di cuaca yang sedingin ini." katanya dan segera menyusul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri tengah berusaha mencapai rumah terdekat sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Menghiraukan panggilan Jongin di belakangnya, Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi." panggil Kyungsoo ketika mencapai pintu rumah sederhana itu.

"Permisi." panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Sepertinya tak ada orang." kata Jongin yang baru sampai di tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Aku pi-"

"Ah, ada tamu. Kebetulan saya sedang ingin keluar tadi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata seorang wanita tua yang baru keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ah, anyyeonghaseyo halmoni. Saya ingin minta tolong, kalau boleh, kami ingin menumpang disini untuk beberapa saat. Kebetulan mobil kami mogok."

Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Kami." kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dirinya dan menunjuk Jongin setelahnya. "Mau menumpang disini." katanya diikuti gaya tubuhnya.

"Ah, pengantin baru?"

Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu dan Jongin bergantian dengan mata bulatnya. "A-ani. Kami hanya teman saja."

Jongin berenggut dan menatap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Hahaha, tak apa anak muda. Ayo, kalian masuklah." kata wanita itu sambil mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk.

"Di belakang, ada kolam air panas kecil. Kalian bisa memakainya." kata wanita itu dan berlalu menuju dapur. Kyungsoo memperhatikan seluruh penjuru rumah dan berakhir menatap Jongin.

"Rumah ini cukup seram." kata Kyungsoo seraya berbisik.

"Jangan takut, aku ada disini." kata Jongin sambil tersenyum tampan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sekilas dan langsung berjalan mendekati perapian, meninggalkan jongin dengan senyumnya yang berubah getir.

"Jong, kemarilah." kata Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk sambil menekuk lutut di depan perapian. Jongin kembali tersenyum tampan dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Rumah ini memang terlihat mengerikan kau tahu." kata Kyungsoo seraya berbisik kepada Jongin yang telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku-"

DOK DOK DOK

Kyungsoo terkesiap dan langsung meremas lengan jaket Jongin.

"Jong, itu-"

DOK DOK DOK

Jongin ikut gemetar. Dia pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Pintu depan, dan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Oh, jangan bilang ini akan berakhir seperti yang di film-film.

"Halmoniii!"

Kyungsoo sekejap melompat memeluk Jongin, sedangkan Jongin hanya mengernyit heran. Suara itu, apakah hantu mempunyai suara cempreng dan sedikit false seperti itu? Tidak mungkin.

Perlahan Jongin bangkit dengan Kyungsoo yang masih setia menempelinya.

"Jong, jangan." lirih Kyungsoo. Jong menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa-apa."

Mereka mulai melangkah perlahan, sedikit lagi mencapai pintu depan.

"Halmoniiiiii"

Mereka mundur satu langkah. Lalu kembali maju. Jongin mulai mengulurkan tangannya menuju ganggang pintu dan membukanya.

"Halmoniii! Nari jatuh di-eh?"

Jongin menatap seorang bocah yang berada di hadapannya itu bingung, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo setelahnya.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Sanggyu? Kau kah itu?" sahut suara dari dalam rumah dan setelahnya terlihat seorang wanita tua, berjalan tertatih menuju pintu.

"Ya Halmoni! Aku kesini mau bilang kalau Nari jatuh di lapangan!" kata anak laki-laki itu dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, wanita tua itu masih mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Nari!" kata bocah itu lagi. "Jatuh!"

Wanita tua itu langsung menampakkan wajah terkejutnya dan langsung bergegas mengambil mantelnya.

"Saya pergi dulu anak muda. Kalian anggap saja rumah sendiri." kata wanita itu dan bergegas pergi dibantu oleh anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Sanggyu tadi.

"Pantas anak itu mengetuk pintu kencang sekali." kata Jongin sambil tersenyum geli. "Ternyata halmoni.." katanya sambil menunjuk telinganya sendiri. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, sekaligus lega.

"Baiklah, kita sebaiknya kembali ke perapian." kata Jongin dan membawa Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhannya.

Mereka duduk bersila dan saling bersebelahan. Dengan tangan Jongin yang masih berada di pundak Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yang masih merona malu disana.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jongin pun semakin menarik pundak Kyungsoo mendekat kepadanya sehingga kepala Kyungsoo refleks bersandar di ceruk lehernya.

Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka. Dengan mata masing-masing saling menatap ke api yang berkobar. Tangan Jongin yang semula berada di pundak Kyungsoo perlahan turun dan melingkar dengan sangat pas di pinggangnya. Kyungsoo terkesiap dan hendak bangkit, tapi tangan Jongin yang satunya menahan tangan kirinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Tak membiarkan hawa dingin menyerangnya. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum malu, dan perlahan tangan kanannya ikut merambat menuju tangan Jongin yang masih setia melingkar pinggangnya. Kyungsoo menggenggamnya erat.

"Momen seperti ini jarang kita dapatkan." kata Jongin. "Aku bersyukur mobilku mogok."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Aku juga senang." katanya sambil mendongak kearah Jongin. Jarak yang terbilang sangat dekat, memudahkan Jongin untuk meraih bibir Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya singkat, dan berkali-kali, sambil memperhatikan reaksi Kyungsoo. Dan ternyata Kyungsoo diam saja. Berarti, lampu hijau!

Jongin sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut kearah Kyungsoo.

"Bibirmu dingin." kata Jongin.

"Em." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Sampai tangan Jongin yang semula berada di genggaman Kyungsoo terlepas dan menarik dagu Kyungsoo lebih mendongak kearahnya dan kembali mempersatukan bibir keduanya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang diam saja, Jongin mulai menutup matanya dan menggerakkan bibirnya. Membuat lumatan-lumatan kecil yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo meremas jaket bagian depannya.

Mereka terhanyut, sampai lupa tentang hawa dingin dan adab bertamu yang baik. Mengabaikan kobaran api yang mulai mengecil dihadapan mereka. Yang terpikir sekarang hanya cara untuk menghangatkan bibir satu sama lain. Dan malam mereka habiskan dengan saling berpagutan dalam sebuah pelukan yang lebih hangat dibanding mantel wol tebal.

.

- AiLu -

.

"Rapat dimulai."

Sehun sejenak berdehem pelan sambil menyebarkan pandangannya ke semua peserta rapat hari ini. Termasuk kearah gadis manis yang duduk di sebelah Junmyeon itu. Luhan.

"Dari hasil statistik pengunjung yang menurun bulan ini, saya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ada yang salah disini. Baik itu segi makanan, pelayanan, dan kenyamanan." Sehun sejenak menatap Luhan.

"Maka dari itu, saya memanggil anda semua kesini. Jika ada yang ingin memberikan pendapat, saya bisa pertimbangkan."

"Sajangnim." kata Junmyeon. "Saya merasa, kita perlu perubahan menu."

Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Apa saran anda Junmyeon-ssi?"

"Menu-menu andalan, tidak usah dihapuskan, dan mungkin menambah aneka desert dapat membantu." kata Junmyeon. "Dan soal menu baru, bagaimana kalau kita mengambilnya dari makanan tradisional negara-negara luar."

Sehun dan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu mengangguk setuju.

"Dan saya rasa, kenyamanan dan pelayanan sudah maksimal di restoran kita ini, sajangnim." kata seorang pria di sebrang Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, saya setuju dengan usul kepala chef kita, dan bagi para chef," Sehun menatap Luhan. "Bekerjalah lebih giat, dan ikuti perintah kepala chef."

"Rapat selesai."

Dengan itu, Sehun segera meninggalkan ruang rapat diikuti anggota lainnya. Termasuk Luhan dan Junmyeon. Tak tahu mengapa, hari ini mereka terlihat lengket.

"Ayo." kata Junmyeon yang telah berdiri. Luhan mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Junmyeon.

"Penamu..." kata Junmyeon sambil memperhatikan sebuah pena silver di tangan kanan Luhan. "Terlihat familiar."

"Tapi dimana ya?" tanya Junmyeon pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengetuk dagunya sesekali.

"Lu, ikut ke ruanganku. Sekarang."

"Itu dia!" kata Junmyeon sambil menunjuk sebuah pena yang terselip di saku kemeja Sehun.

"Ba-baiklah, sajangnim." kata Luhan kaku lalu mengikuti Sehun yang telah dahulu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Junmyeon menatap kedua orang itu bingung. "Mereka aneh. Pena couple?"

.

- AiLu -

.

"Kelihatannya, kau dan Junmyeon hyung lebih dekat sekarang." kata Sehun tenang. Luhan yang duduk di hadapannya, mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak kok."

"Lalu? Apa ada penjelasan masuk akal kenapa kalian berangkat bersama tadi pagi?"

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. "Tunggu. Jadi, kau memanggilku kemari, hanya untuk ini?"

"Apa salah?"

"Aku permisi."

"Lu!"

Luhan yang tadinya hendak berbalik, sejenak menghentikan pergerakannya dan kembali menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, kau harus membuat eksperimen baru untuk desert kita. Kau bersedia?"

"Tentu saja."

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan terus memelototi sebuah note yang ada di hadapannya. Sambil sesekali bergumam dan mencoret beberapa bagian di dalam note itu. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sebuah panci besar berisi kaldu kental eksperimennya.

"Ugh. Benar, masih ada yang salah.." katanya setelah memastikan jika kaldu itu telah gagal total. Dia pun kembali mengambil notenya dan kembali mencoret serta menambah tulisan acak-acakan di note tersebut.

"Kaldu? Seingatku kau belum berganti bidang menjadi chef utama."

Luhan mengabaikan suara yang sangat dihapalnya itu dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannnya. Sehun, yang tadinya sedang bersender di kusen pintu dapur, sekarang beralih menghampiri Luhan.

"Hei, bukankah aku mengatakan-"

"Aku sedang berfikir, Sehun. Tolong." potong Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun. Seketika itu juga Sehun tersenyum dan segera mengambil ponsel pintarnya di saku jasnya.

Ckrek

Sebuah momen selesai di abadikan. Berisi Luhan dengan alis menyatu sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan mata terpaku dengan note di tangannya. Juga bahan-bahan yang sedikit acak-acakan di depannya, membuat kesan artistik pada gambar yang baru di ambil Sehun tersebut.

Sehun masih tersenyum memperhatikan gambar itu. Gambar yang menampakkan ekspresi yang-baru dia sadari-sangat dia rindukan. Ekspresi seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Ekspresi partner in crime-nya yang dulu.

"Aku senang melihat wajah berfikirmu lagi. Dan-"

"-selamat bekerja nona Lu."

Luhan terpaku dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan otaknya kembali memutar memori lama ketika mendengar kata-kata Sehun barusan.

'Selamat bekerja nona Lu.'

Kalimat yang dulunya merupakan kalimat yang paling di sukai Luhan. Tapi sekarang, apakah itu masih berlaku?

"Oiya." Sehun kembali menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu dapur. "Jika perlu apa-apa, aku ada di ruanganku."

.

- AiLu -

.

"Begini?" tanya seorang gadis sambil berkacak pinggang dengan kaki yang saling disilangkan.

"Menghadaplah ke samping." kata seorang pria yang menatapnya malas sambil sesekali mengotak-atik kamera yang berada di tangannya.

"Begini?"

"Em. 3 2 1"

Ckrek

Sebuah foto berhasil diabadikan, dengan seorang gadis tinggi semampai, kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis, wajah manis tapi angkuh, dan rambut menakjubkan sebagai objeknya.

"Aku mau lihat!" kata gadis itu langsung menghambur kearah si pemuda dan curi-curi intip dari sebelah pria itu.

"Ck, kau kan bisa melihat di rumahmu nanti. Aku akan mengirimnya sebagai bahan seleksi." kata pemuda itu.

"Itu berbeda, ge." kata gadis itu yang kepalanya sudah sepenuhnya di depan layar kecil kamera itu.

"Wah, aku terlihat menakjubkan." kata gadis itu sambil terus menekan tombol next dan terus memperhatikan potret dirinya. Sampai berhenti di sebuah foto. Foto sepasang muda-mudi yang menggunakan seragam SMA, tetapi membelakangi kamera.

"Siapa ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Tak merasa canggung walaupun jika diperhatikan posisi mereka terlihat cukup mesra.

"Pacarku." kata pemuda itu sambil mematikan kameranya dan berjalan menjauhi gadis itu.

"Kris ge!" kata gadis itu. "Zitao ikut ke apartement Kris ge, boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Pelit sekaliiii" kata gadis itu-Zitao sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sekaliiiii saja." kata Zitao pantang menyerah.

"Tidak, pacarku akan marah."

Zitao menampakkan wajah terkejutnya. "Jadi," jedanya. "Gege dan pacar gege tinggal satu apartement?!"

"Ya. Salah?" tanya Kris sambil menoleh sekilas.

"Itu menakjubkan!" kata Zitao sibuk sendiri. "Kalian pasti banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Melakukan hal romantis, dan lainnya."

"Aku berharap dapat melakukan itu juga." kata Zitao kemudian.

"Kau pasti akan melakukannya suatu saat nanti." kata Kris yang mulai membereskan perlengkapannya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku ke apartement gege. Aku ingin berkenalan dengan pacar gege."

"Tidak boleh." kata Kris seperti menasehati anak kecil. "Lagian dia tak ada disini."

Zitao kembali menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Itu lebih bagus! Jadi bolehkan aku ke apartement gege?"

"Tidak, Zitao."

"Peliiiiit." kata Zitao sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keluar dari studio. Meninggalkan Kris yang mulai membuka kameranya kembali dan memperhatikan foto yang terakhir Zitao buka. Seorang gadis dan pemuda yang berdiri bersebelahan, membelakangi kamera. Ada beberapa foto dengan kedua objek itu.

"Ini.. kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku yakin sudah memindahkannya ke folder waktu itu."

TBC

Sudaaaaaaaaah. Maap ngareeeeeet 1 minggu

Hah, bagaimana?

Gilakan? Tiba-tiba ide saya jadi semrawut karna banyak pikiran. Maap chingu~

Dan untuk Luhan and YiFan fans, kita berdo'a sama-sama, mudah-mudahan gugatan SM gak jadi. Damai aja napa. Tapi, ya, itu konsekuensi mereka juga sih, nekat keluar EXO. Aku nangis kejer lagi kaaaaan ;(

Dan, aku kalo boleh minta tolong, untuk bantuan kritiknya. Apa kek yang bikin semangat lagi. Kalo boleh sama solusinya ya #plakSerakahLu.

Tak lupa, aku berterimakasih sama semua pembaca~ yang follow~ favorite~ dan review~ Saya mencintai kaliaaaaaaan. Mumumu~

Dan untuk temen-temen yang niatnya cuma untuk nge-bash ff aku, udahla nyerah aja. Aku udah kebal kok. Dan yang bilang Luhan gak boleh di sandingin lagi sma member EXO, karna dia udah out, segera menjauh. Karna walopun kamu ngereview berkali-kali untuk itu, aku ga akan terpengaruh. Jadi, daripada nanti sakit hati karna reviewnya aku ladenin(?), yaudah pergi sekarang aja. Dengan hormat.

Oiya, saya mau nanya, ada yang pernah ikut olimpiade gak disini?

Big Thanks to:

cici fu, rikha-chan, rahmyukkim, D-Only One, luhannieka, springboynyet, yixingcom, himekaruLI, cikatatsuya, psw7, chenma, pcyproperties, hanhyewon357, ruixi1, niesha sha, khalidasalsa, egatoti, fivahlulu, Oh Juna93, HUNsayHAN, pinkupinku00, MeriskaLu, Im Wura Akira, N-E-Skyu, Cho SeoSeLu, fifioluluge, Guest 1, Guest 2, jellal.


End file.
